A Formal Commonplace
by HeartofaChampion
Summary: "There is no crime in punishment. And I intend to punish those who have committed crimes against me. Starting with you."- Ariana Baratheon. ON HIATUS
1. A Touch of Beginning

**Well here it is! My first story! George R. R. Martin owns all. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Winter is coming…<em>

The words of the Starks brought chills that radiated down my spine. Winterfell was our current destination as the caravan continued down the road. The ride was bumpy, to say the least, and slow. It was imperative that one kept their composure while riding in an enclosed space like this for an extended period of time or else breakfast from hours ago would reappear for all to see.

Gazing out of the window of the carriage, I began to daydream about how life in Winterfell was carried out. Were the people as cold as the place now? I had not been to Winterfell in over four years ever since my father suddenly ceased sending me there for the summers.

"Ariana." The sound of my name brought me out of my current reverie.

I turned my gaze over to my step-mother, Queen Cersei. Her ice-cold, green eyes met mine, and I could tell there was something unpleasant she was going to say.

"You needn't slouch like that, little dove. How else do you plan to impress the Starks?" She smiled at me but I knew better than to trust the façade_._ I simply turned back to the window, sitting into a proper position. _Certainly not by following your advice.._

Snide thoughts continued to swirl in my head. I could not recall the day Father married Cersei, but I do remember the day my opinion of her went sour.

_Once upon a time, there lived a young princess, who adored her father with everything she was, and he her. Her father, being king of all the land, was bound to take a wife after her mother's passing. He insisted she needed a mother, and the people needed a queen._

_Not long after the death of their first babe together, Cersei changed around Ariana. The princess was celebrating her seventh name-day when Cersei began her under-handed abuse. At first it was just stares filled with contempt and loathing, but then it escalated. When the queen would innocently begin brushing the little princess' hair, she did not try to hide her revulsion of Ariana and how her son was clearly superior. Ariana did not understand what she meant at the time, but she did comprehend the way Cersei was yanking on her hair by the time she was finished with her ranting. Pulling so much so, that Ariana fought tears. When she would look in the mirror after Cersei had hastily departed from her room, evidence of brutality was clear as Ariana would try to massage what had to be the stage before a actual scalping. _

_It was not long after the abuse started that Ariana contemplated telling her father. The king would no doubt intervene. But when Cersei caught wind of her intentions, she snatched Ariana up by her hair and whispered in her ear, "If you tell him, you'll regret it."_

_What frightened her the most about the threat was that the queen had been so calm saying it. It was as though she had no problem with the idea. So Ariana kept her mouth shut. _

_Soon, though, the king began sending Ariana to Winterfell, where he was sure she could find some fresh, northern air and exposure to children her own age. The Starks welcomed her with open arms, and she felt like she was part of a true family. She was never more happy.._

Cersei _hated_ me with every fiber that was her being. I was a product of a brief and tumultuous marriage between my father and an unknown woman. All I know is that she was a pure-blooded Targaryen. Their marriage was an effort to quell the tensions that had been rising during the Mad King's reign, but of course, it was all in vain. Especially when the woman my father was truly in love with, a Lyanna Stark I am told, was brutally murdered by a Targaryen hand.

He would tell me that when he stormed into the castle at King's Landing after killing the last dragon, Rhaegar Targaryen, he killed my mother by default and out of rage; he snatched me from her grasp before she even hit the floor. He said the moment I opened my eyes to him, something struck him on the inside. The very same day, he climbed the steps and took his place on the Iron Throne.

After taking the throne, he married Cersei, and it was the most wonderful of days because I would be getting a real mother. The other children came soon after though, and I began to be left out of any family affection from those that were not my father.

I soon began to take fighting lessons to keep busy and channel my frustration, courtesy of Father, himself. My skills with weapons were made apparent when Father tested me as a young child, though I can say that I still have difficulty lifting a war hammer. (Father tells me not to worry. It's in my blood). Shortly after, I was practicing every day training myself to do what soldiers do. It is not becoming of a lady to take up a sword, and it has been kept quiet about what I can do, but if need be, I can hold my own with multiple enemies at once.

There has been a recent rise of speculation on whether or not my birth would make me the legitimate heir to the throne because of my birth prior to Father becoming king. However, the only people who truly pursue this are the Lannisters. And not even all of the Lannisters! Cersei, of course, is the ring leader, but she also has support from her twin brother Jaime, as well as Lord Tywin, from what I understand.

Jaime was a complex creature in my eyes. I could never quite decide whether I disliked or outright hated him. He _was_ Captain of the Guard, and with the title comes an unsettling amount of pride. To sum it all up he was pompous and arrogant, but not cold like his twin sister. He possessed a warmer kind of charm which was probably why I did not actually hate him.

Now, Tyrion Lannister, I liked. I enjoyed his company whenever he came to King's Landing because of his witty, sarcastic remarks and his fearless attitude that allowed him to speak freely and openly. Everything he said was underlined with a wisdom that was dreadfully underestimated. He showed me things. Taught me lessons that he, alone, could teach, and I felt I was the only one that could appreciate his observations and speculations. I was also sure that I was one of few that did not judge him because of his stature. Even his own family had disgust for him which I never understood.

Cersei would like nothing more than to see me disappear and her precious baby boy, Joffrey to take the throne. I can see it in her eyes and it truthfully frightens me a bit.

However, Father taught me that you never let someone see you when you are vulnerable. It will give them the advantage, and the lioness has yet to strike. But just because she has not struck, does not mean she is not hunting.

So as we neared the end of our journey, I brought my thoughts back to the Starks. Would they like me? Would they even remember me? I had not seen the Stark family since I was twelve. I was nearly seventeen now. What I do remember about the Starks are the skinny little boys, Robb and Jon and even the Greyjoy boy. Sansa had been so young and pretty, and Arya and Bran were just little tykes. Rickon was just a babe learning to walk the last time I saw him. They were all my friends, and I truly missed their company. It would be wonderful to bask in the glorious northern lands once again. King's Landing was still unbearably warm and sticky. I was sincerely looking forward to ice and snow for a change.

Before we departed from the city, Father approached me with the idea of marrying me to Eddard's eldest son, Robb. For diplomatic reasons of course. He told me that our houses would have been joined by blood long ago, had Lyanna Stark lived. He said this was our chance to make things as they should be.

He also suggested marrying Sansa to Joffrey. I know Father did not want me off and married because that would mean my leaving him. I smiled to myself when I realized that. In truth, I had no idea about who I was to marry.

It was no secret that I was the favorite of Robert's children. I gained his habits, walked and talked like him, and he was proud of it (although I am not too proud of the mouth I had recently developed). He has denied me nothing I ask, as rare as it may be that I request something.

About a year ago, wild horses were brought in to be tamed for the Kingsguard. My father brought my siblings and me down to the dusty ring where they were breaking all the horses. He told us this was a good way to show strength and stability.

There was one horse that caught my attention. A magnificent black stallion, he was the largest horse I had ever seen, but I could see strength in his legs.

He was built for speed.

He was clearly the wildest one of the herd for he would let no one near him. A man tried to throw a rope around his neck while his back was turned. A fool's mistake. Needless to say, this poor fool limped away missing a few fingers.

Father nudged Joffrey in the ribs with his elbow. The little girl actually yelped as though he were hurt, looking up at him pathetically with tears in his eyes.

Father nodded his head in the direction of the horse, telling Joffrey this was the way to prove himself a man. The look of terror that crossed Joff's face was one of pure comedy. I stifled a giggle.

One of the men shouted to just put him down; that he was a lost cause. A few men with crossbows readied their weapons, preparing to end this creature. Horrified, I immediately jumped over the gate into the ring where the horse continued to rage, kicking up dust and dirt as he went. Against my siblings' protests, and in my ridiculous, heavy, _expensive_ gown I approached the beast and began to speak to him softly. I tentatively reached out and stroked his face with the tips of my fingers slowly as he calmed.

Taking that chance, I climbed out of that stupid dress, leaving it to soil on the ground and stood there in my undergarments, tracing the strong planes of his head and proceeded to move my hands back until I was by his side touching his back. Still cooing gentle words, I cautiously leaned onto his back. When he did not protest, I jumped onto his back in one quick swoop.

Using his unkempt mane as reins, I guided him around the ring, still murmuring uncomprehensive words, until I had him at a complete run. I looked over at my father, and he had a look of the utmost pride on his face, while Joffrey was sulking. I could only grin.

Guiding the stallion over to where he stood, I asked him only one question.

"Please?" Father simply laughed that bear laugh that I loved so much. He shook his head and clapped Joffrey on the back in one swing. Father nodded, while Joff nursed what was sure to be a bruise later.

My horse, Azur, was coming with me to Winterfell due to our separation issues. I glanced backward out of the window to be sure he was still following along with the caravan.

I was nervous. I rubbed my hands together. My palms were sweaty, and I can fully admit that I had a bit of a self-regarding issue that seemed to increase with each passing moment that brought us closer to our destination.

I saw Winterfell rising out of the horizon as we neared the entrance gate with my father in the lead.

Passing through the gates, we came to a stop in the courtyard, surrounded by the people of Winterfell. Taking a deep breath, I prepared to exit the carriage after Cersei to face my fears and my possible soon-to-be husband..

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you'd like!<strong>


	2. A Touch of Bitterness

**Ahhh, here we are! The revised chapter two! A bit of a filler but still necessary. I own nothing! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Still sitting in the carriage, I could hear my father rounding his horse and everyone outside shifting to bow. I listened carefully as he dismounted and trudged over to Lord Stark.<p>

I heard my father snap a silly remark about how Lord Stark "got fat" before the two began laughing and embraced each other. I let out the breath I had not realized I was holding in relief, shaking my head. I should have known he was joking, the big oaf.

Cersei took that opportunity to step out of the carriage, glancing at me briefly before exiting. The queen presented herself and was greeted in the proper way but in a much less friendly manner than the former, and before I knew it, it was my turn to be presented before the Starks after the little ones exited before me.

Gathering up my skirts, I pulled my head up high and began my descent down the steps in as graceful a manner as I could muster. Taking a brief look around Winterfell, I saw that it had not changed a bit since I had last been here. The ground was still mucky and frozen solid in some parts, and the sky was gray. I smiled a bit at that.

Lord Stark was first and when I looked up at him, I only saw that familiar kindness in his eyes. He smiled so big that his eyes crinkled around the edges, and I saw every one of his teeth. I could only smile back and jump into his arms to embrace him like a lost and most favored relative.

"You have grown, Ariana," he said as he put me down.

"Aye, I would hope so. It _has_ been nearly five years. I trust you are doing well here in the north?"

"Of course." He continued to smile down at me. "You have taken after your father. Though, I'll say you are much better looking." My own father chuckled at that.

"Ah, Ned. You are just jealous because I'be always been the pretty one." Everyone within earshot, save the queen, laughed at my father's words.

Lord Stark was then whisked away by the king to pay his respects to the mysterious Lyanna, but not before protest from Cersei, which he blatantly ignored, of course. She whispered something to Jaime before going about her own way. Turning my attentions back to Lady Stark, she immediately grasped my hands with a grin.

"My princess, it is wonderful to see you again!" She kissed my cheek, and squeezed my hands gently before releasing them.

I gave her my own smile and then began greeting the children, though I could hardly call them children anymore as I looked to Rickon. I had only seen him as a babe, yet here he was. He had to be at least six if not older now.

I ruffled his hair and then looked to who I knew immediately to be Bran. He gave me a sheepish smile as I mussed up his hair.

"I hear you are practicing the bow." He gave me a short nod. "Will you show me later?"

He nodded his head gently as a blush crept over his cheeks. I then looked to the youngest girl. I crouched until we were face-to-face.

"Do you know what?" I whispered to her.

She eyed me suspiciously but with a smirk and answered. "What?"

"I prefer to take rides and practice with swords to practicing being a lady. I wonder if you would, perhaps, be up to taking a ride with me."

She narrowed her eyes at that. "I hear you have the fastest horse in all of the Seven Kingdoms."

Smiling at her boldness, I responded, "Aye, perhaps you'd like to ride him. Of course I'll have to ride him with you for he is also the _wildest_ in all the land." She nodded, clearly approving of the idea.

Nodding to Sansa, I noticed how she had grown as well as her beauty. I offered her a smile and a kiss on the cheek that she eagerly returned. I knew of her desire to be the perfect lady and she looked to me, the princess, for guidance though I was not sure how much I could provide.

My eyes then came to rest upon the last Stark child, Robb. Though, he was no child-not anymore. He had grown and with that growth came something I was afraid I was going to miss out on. He was just so _handsome_. I felt my jaw go slack when he gave me a small smile and kissed my gloved knuckles. I knew I was staring, and it was all I could do to return it with a quick curtsy and bow of my head.

Lady Stark luckily brought me out of my trance before I made a complete fool of myself. She led me away to take me to my chambers so that I may unpack and freshen up. There was to be a feast held in celebration of our arrival tonight.

As we made our way down the corridor, I took note of how it felt so _warm_ within the walls. Soon she stopped at a door and motioned for me to step inside. The room was a comfortable size. I had a fireplace and a large bed that was covered in soft furs, and I wanted nothing more than to crawl under them and disappear forever in their warmth.

"I hope you will be comfortable in here, Your Highness."

I turned to her and bobbed my head in confirmation. "Yes, I shall. Thank you." I smiled to her as she departed the room.

My things had already been delivered and I made my way over to my trunks to choose a dress for this evening. My thoughts trailed back to Robb. His smile, his auburn hair, his _everything_. He just seemed so perfect, and I wanted to impress him by wearing something fitting for a queen. It was completely out of character for me because I cared little for girly things, but _this_ was a indeed special occasion.

I sighed, as I pulled out dresses and one after another held them against myself before finally calling for my maids to assist me with this foreign dilemma.

"My lady, you should wear this-"

"No, this one!"

"Her eyes are _much _more vibrant when she-" They were arguing like mad, and to say I was overwhelmed would be the understatement of the millennium.

"Ladies, stop this in the name of our king, _please_!"

They both ceased their chatter and looked at me bewildered before putting their heads down as though in shame. I sighed.

"I appreciate the efforts, but there is someone who will know exactly what to do."

They simultaneously looked up at me expectantly. I took in a large breath.

"Go fetch me Sansa."

With that they both scurried out of the room, and within a matter of moments, the red-haired beauty was standing in my doorway looking uncertain.

I smiled and beckoned her in with a gesture of my arm. Her hair was already done for the feast, an intricate braid native to the south, and she already had her dress on. A pretty blue thing, I would have her make something like that for me some time.

"My princess, you called for me?" She had a difficult time looking into my eyes.

"Yes, but first, you must call me Ariana." She looked up at me then, those Tully eyes wide. Feeling pleased, I continued. "Second, I need you to help me find an appropriate dress for this evening. And third. Are you able to do hair?" She nodded at my question.

Sansa started with my hair, pulling the upper half back and braiding it together to hold. She then gathered it up and twisted it, not so high, but enough to get a mixture of northern and southern feel. While she completed this task, she asked me about what it was like in King's Landing, and I asked her about the north since my last visit. It was a splendid conversation until she asked me about my brother, Joffrey. With that subject, I became silent altogether. When she tried to press me on it, I simply shook my head. I had seen my brother making eyes at her when we first arrived, but I had not seen her making them back.

I took this chance to warn Sansa that if she knew what was good for her, she would ignore his advances. After that, I said no more about the matter, and even though conversation continued, it was a bit strained. Soon though, she had finished my hair, and while I examined it in the mirror, I heard her move behind me.

Sansa quietly sifted through my chests, examining each garment with contempt before pulling out a generic crimson one with absolutely _nothing_ exciting about it. I raised my eyebrow at her in question. Watching her continue, she pulled out another less ordinary dress. She looked at me and smirked before ripping the gold one to neat little shreds. I gasped in horror as the pieces of the gown fell to the floor. Looking back up at her, astonished, I found she had gone over to the writing desk, and she pulled out a sewing needle.

Looking at me and giggling at my reaction, she said, "Give me less than an hour and I shall have your dress." She hesitated. "Ariana."

My eyes widened when she said that. It looked as though she would make me something _today_.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. A Touch of Disappointment

**The feedback I received has been wonderful. A humble thank you to my readers.**

**George R. R. Martin owns all respective story elements.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I could not believe this was happening. Never before had I felt like such a <em>girl<em>.

Sansa had readily agreed to help me choose a dress by making several _major_ changes to my crimson one by adding the shreds of the gold dress to make a unique trimming and giving it a truly beautiful masterpiece. I was completely stunned by the result when I put it on, but I dared not question the masterful technique behind it.

After thanking her a million times for saving my life, she departed my room, leaving me to ponder my reflection in hopes of looking worthy of notice. Perhaps I may receive wanted suitor appreciation tonight. I had grown bored and disappointed with those that tried to court me in King's Landing. Most southern men were so dreary, and they all seemed to be after my throne.

This made me wonder what Robb and the other men were doing.

* * *

><p>Robb Stark was adjusting his shirt and trousers while he listened to Theon ramble on and on about all the fair maidens that had arrived with the caravan he was planning on taking to his bed tonight. Robb, himself, was doing his best to tune him out and barely saw Jon walk in with a grim look on his face. Robb snapped out of it when he felt a jab in his ribs and saw Theon waving his hand in front of his face.<p>

"Were you not listening to what I was saying? I was talking about the maid I saw earlier. You know? The one with the brown hair and large ti-"

"Yes, I heard you Theon," Robb snapped, cutting him off. He did not appreciate being interrupted while in deep thought.

Theon knowingly smiled, looking smug. "Oh, I see. Did we just have our minds on a certain raven-haired princess just now?"

"How can I not?" Robb threw his hands up in exasperation. "How can _you_ not? It is, after all, in your nature to notice beautiful young ladies."

Theon simply chuckled. "Believe me, I _have_. But there is no sense in wasting time lusting after someone you will never have. No man will be able to touch her without her father's consent. I also hear she is soon to be betrothed to some lucky bastard that remains ever nameless."

Robb's heart sank a bit when Theon said that. He tried not to let it show, but Theon and Jon both noticed. Theon spoke again. "Ah, what did you expect, Robb? She's the princess. Politics. The realm will need a king on the Iron Throne, not a woman. It's how this sort of thing goes."

Robb looked at him once and then away. "I just didn't expect her to look like she does. She has changed."

Theon laughed wickedly. "What? You thought she'd be the same skinny little girl from four years ago. There are _stories_ of her beauty, and for once gossip is true." Theon placed his hand on his chest, feiging a dramatic look. "Me being me, I can tell you when a woman is worth a second look, and I can honestly stand before the two of you and say she is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen."

Robb and Jon both gaped at him as he finished dressing and walked out of the room. Jon turned to Robb with a knowing look. "You like her?"

Robb responded, "Of course!"

"Then tell me something, brother. How long have you been in love with her?"

He turned and looked at Jon, eyes narrowed with confusion, but saw his half-brother was very serious. Sighing, he answered, "I don't know. I've always had affection for her that I thought was sisterly. But...to see her now and what she has grown to be and then learn of a possible engagement. It's made me realize how wrong I was."

Jon nodded at his statement, satisfied. He then changed the subject as they finished getting ready. Well Robb was getting ready for the feast, but _he_ was going outside to be away from the people, courtesy of Catelyn Stark. She had made it clear that the bastard was unwelcome to be anywhere near the royal family.

Robb made his way to the feasting hall where the celebration was being held, gingerly clutching a small draw bag in his fist. He met up with Theon and proceeded to nibble at his food, secretly hoping to catch a glimpse of Ariana. Theon simply gave him an amused look.

Robb watched as Sansa joined him at the table, looking exceptionally proud of herself. She smiled at him before conversing with Jeyne and making girly eyes at the prince. Not too long after, he took Arya to bed (thanks to her unnerving ability to aim with food) and returned to the table. Sansa was still recovering from the mortification from the event, and he was still trying to stifle laughter. His appetite waned as the night proceeded, but he still pretended to eat while secretly searching for the princess.

He was about to give up when, for the second time that night, Theon jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. Robb opened his mouth to shout at him when Theon met his eyes and cleared his throat while trying to hide his pointing. Robb rolled his eyes and followed the direction of his finger, annoyed and not in the mood. Raising his glass to take a drink, his breath caught in his throat, and he nearly projected his mouthful of wine across the table.

There she was. In all her glory, the eldest Baratheon daughter stood at the entryway, looking unsure and a bit uncomfortable. Robb watched as Sansa practically launched herself over all the tables and drunk people to get to her. Taking her hand, Sansa led Ariana to _their_ table and sat her down next to her on the opposite side of where he and Theon sat. Robb would not be able to sneak glances at her without being obvious.

He ignored Theon's laughter, at his expense, and sat back in his chair, crossed his arms, and huffed like a child put out.

* * *

><p>I walked down the corridor alone past the brilliantly lit torches to the hall where the feast was taking place. Sansa had been called away previously after helping me with my wardrobe, so I was to enter the hall alone. My dress dragged in near silence behind me as I took my time getting there. My stomach was in knots and palms sweaty with anxiety for what awaited me.<p>

Upon approaching the entrance to the great room, I heard the sounds of the festivities being held drifting out getting louder as I grew closer. I motioned for the guards standing outside of the door to open it so that I may enter.

_Well, let us get this humiliation over with already._ I took a deep breath and held my head high as the double doors parted and I was exposed before the already feasting crowd.

It was _chaos _in there. At least it was where my father was seated. He had his arms around some random robust woman and was easily laughing the loudest. I frowned in his direction because as much as I loved my father, he could be a real horse's ass, and as much as I did not care for her, it was disrespectful to Cersei, whom was sitting not twenty feet away watching him.

Sansa half-ran toward me, and to my utter relief, brought me to her table where, coincidentally, Robb was seated. I could feel his eyes bore into the back of my head. The glance I did get of him before being dragged to the other side of the table confirmed it, and I was blushing like mad. I wanted to look at him more but couldn't without being seen. Disappointed, I began to try to eat and listen to Sansa adamantly whispering about Joffrey and how handsome he was. I wanted nothing more than to disappear into the wall. Or the floor, it did not matter.

If only she knew what kind of person he truly was. If only she knew the look he was giving her was sinister, like a hunter watching prey, and not out of sweetness, then she would turn her head away now. But she did not, and I knew what this pretentious little _prick_ was capable of.

Turning my attention to the rest of the crowd, I saw Lord Stark talking to a man that looked like he was a soldier from the Wall. Due to their physical similarities, I knew at once he had to be his younger brother, Benjen.

Scanning around the room once more, I saw Robb was conversing with the Greyjoy boy over by the entryway this time, and it seemed that the conversation was becoming intense as they were whispering to each other even though it was so _loud _in here. Robb looked up just in time for his eyes to meet mine. I smiled at him but he merely looked back to Theon as though he just looked right through me.

I received appreciative looks from all around, but they were not from the one I had hoped for. Unfortunately, I was forced into dancing with a few of those men. To my relief, Lord Stark rescued me from the groping hands of another faceless man by simply pulling me away.

Robb Stark was no longer in the room.

I began to lose faith in my appearance. This night was becoming a disaster. The room was much too loud and unruly, and I felt as though I was suffocating with all the smoke and heat from the foods and the music and laughter were overwhelming.

I felt myself growing faint. I jumped up from the table and all but ran out of the room and continued dashing down the halls until I was outside in the courtyard. I took a deep breath of air, relishing the cold against my skin through the heavy fabric. Enjoying the feel, I started when I heard a loud commotion that sounded like the clinking of a sword against an object in the distance. Who was practicing at this hour in the cold?

Keeping close to the shadows, I saw a man practicing with his sword. He looked to be troubled judging by the violent, sloppy way he was swinging.

He must have felt eyes on him because he turned around and his eyes immediately fell on me half-hidden in the darkness. Jon Snow…

I took that moment to go ahead and step out with my face completely red from embarrassment.

"My apologies, ser," I quickly mumbled, keeping my head down.

"What are you doing out here, Your Highness?"

"I could not stand it in there a moment longer."

He looked at me with a hardness that turned to understanding before grinning and yanking me into a tight embrace. I chuckled as I held onto him for dear life.

"It is good to see you again, my friend." He said as he let go. I had not seen Jon since the last time I came to visit years back. We had a strange but close bond, something others would not easily understand.

"You look well Jon." I grinned at him. "Why are you not enjoying the feast? I would rather have been dancing with you!"

"Lady Stark does not wish for me to be present." He said looking away.

I frowned at that. Jon was a kind, gentle soul and deserved to mingle with the rest of the world for who he was, regardless of his lineage. That reminded me.

"Why does Robb seem so cold now?"

He looked up at me genuinely astonished at my question before his grin returned. "Oh, my dear, he likes you. Trust me."

Taken aback, I could only think aloud. "Why do I get the feeling that there is more meaning to your words? I thought he and I were at least friends, but he has grown so..." I searched for the right word. "I do not not even know."

Jon merely chuckled, "He's afraid." I jerked my head to meet his eyes, my own filled with confusion.

"Of wha-?" I could not finish before Jon continued.

"He is intimidated by, you, the princess. You may not be able to accept it, but you have grown so beautiful, Ariana." Jon took my hand and kissed it. "Any man would be fool to not see it."

"Oh." I did not know what else to say after that. I smiles at the thought. _He likes me? Could it be possible?_

After talking with Jon for a while longer, I felt the chill of the night begin to seep into my bones, and soon, I bade him goodnight and began to return to my chambers. The feast was dying down at last. The roars of the crowds were fading into dull murmurs with everyone retiring for the night.

I was almost to my destination and in the deepest of thought when I smacked hard into somebody's chest. Strong arms grabbed mine, preventing me from a humiliating fall to the floor. Sincere apologies already on my tongue, I raised my eyes to begin spilling them out. My heart stuttered in my chest for a moment when my eyes met those of Robb Stark, and I found myself paralyzed.

Before he could say anything, I moved out of his grasp. "Forgive me." I whispered quickly before putting my head down and walking with haste back to my room, the image of cold confusion, or whatever it was, in his gray-blue eyes. I had no desire to stick around and find out.

Shutting the door of my room, I took my hair down and began to fumble with my gown to undress. My hands were shaking and heart beating wildly when I heard a clearing of the throat behind me. Whirling around, I brought my hand up to my mouth to prevent the shriek that was in the back of my throat from escaping.

Thanking the gods that I did not get naked too soon, I began to approach the last person I expected to see tonight…

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you'd like!<strong>


	4. A Touch of Anger

**Thank you for my lovely reviews! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What are <em>you<em> doing in here," I hissed, scowling at him.

His smirk grew into the smile that made my stomach lurch. I watched as his eyes raked over my indecent state while I tried to rearrange the fabric. "I came to see you of course."

"The hell you did! Really, what matter presses you so that you simply _had_ to come here to my chambers so late?" I felt my face grow warmer with rage.

Joffrey's smile remained planted on his face as he moved closer to me. He did not stop until I could feel his breath on my cheek. I was quite short, barely over five feet, and he towered over me at thirteen. I had already celebrated my sixteenth year and was almost certainly finished growing.

"Why sister, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you did not look pleased to see me," His smile faded into another cocky smirk. _Well, DUH._

"Well _brother, _you are not incorrect." I half-sneered in his face.

He simply grunted in response and brought his hand up to gently stroke my face. I had to bite my tongue to keep from spilling the contents of my stomach on his chest. If I had not already been uncomfortable, I was mortified when his hand began to trail down to the top of my chest where my bodice was still partially undone.

"You know Ariana, it is a shame I cannot have you for myself." His eyes looked back to mine, but I saw nothing but red.

The sound of my palm meeting his cheek resounded off of the walls of my room. "Listen to me, _brother_. It is not wise to try to seduce a promised woman. We have been through this how many times now?"

Holding his cheek with one hand, he looked at me with furious eyes and pointed at my face with his other. "How dare _you_! I am a prince of the Seven Kingdoms, and I get what _I _want!"

I had to smile at that. A very cocky one, too. Pointing at my own chest to emphasize my point, I responded. "You forget your place, Joffrey. You may be a prince but _I _am the next in line for the throne, and you will _never_ have authority over me. So no, you do not get what you want. Not from me at least, and you would do well to mind your distance or my first decree as queen will be to mount your head on the wall outside the castle for all to see!"

A flash of fear crossed his eyes before that cursed smirk returned to his face along with a wicked glint in his eyes. "You know Father is not well. You know it as well as anyone. He will not live for much longer, so I suggest you enjoy your time… while you still have it."'

"Is that a threat, _boy_?" My face was flushed but it was certainly not out of embarrassment this time.

I made a move to grab his collar, but he quickly dodged my advance and took it as his cue to finally depart. Just before he shut the door, he looked back at me smiling, amused. He said the one word the made my heart stop short. "Yes. I'm so glad we had this talk."

And he was gone. I finished undressing and prepared for bed with trembling hands. As I pulled the covers back to climb in, something on my nightstand caught my eye. While gazing at the little bag with curiosity, my fingers carefully pulled the strings apart.

I was pleasantly surprised when little blue petals poured out of the material, drifting softly through my fingers onto the wood of the stand and into my bed. These were the petals of a flower that grew only in the northern country-one of my favorites.

I inhaled the light fragrance and sighed dreamily as I put myself in my bed.

It was too bad my thoughts were so numerous and scattered as I tried to find sleep.

Long after the fire had gone out in my room, I still lay awake thinking about what had occurred previously with Joffrey. My thoughts trailed to Sansa. How would she feel if she knew what he just did to me? Oh who am I fooling? She'd feel nothing but infatuation with the little beast.

I wished my brother hadn't killed my little cat. I wished my brother and the Lannisters weren't so cruel. I wished a great many things...

And my father. I hated to admit it but Joffrey was right. His drinking problem and whoring had spiraled out of control. He was slowly killing himself, and the last time I tried to tell him of his ways, he threatened to send me away to live at Casterly Rock with that _infernal_ Tywin Lannister or with my uncle Stannis by the ocean. He assured me there was nothing to worry about. _After this threat and the sudden death of Jon Arryn, along with everything else right now? I seriously beg to differ._

I knew sleep was not going to come to me tonight. I got out of bed and put on my warmest robes and slipped on my shoes. Stepping out into the corridor, I made my way toward the courtyard. Once outside, I turned my feet in direction of the stables where I knew my horse was being housed. Maybe sitting with him for a while would help me collect my thoughts. He was, after all, my best listener.

Walking into the stable, I found a small lantern that I quickly lit. Making my way down the row of stalls, I saw Azur poking his head over the railing of his own. I grinned at that. It was as though he was waiting for me, like he knew I was distressed. I climbed into the stall with him and sat down on a bundle of straw, setting the lamp beside myself. He dropped his head down to where his face met my chest. I wrapped my arms around his head and laid my cheek against the front of his face and sighed.

"What can I do, Azur?" I barely whispered, knowing he would be the only one to hear me. He responded with a snort that made me smile. I was not sure if my relationship with my horse was normal or not. Still, I liked it that way. He was a dear friend; the _best kind_ of friend.

After a while of just sitting with Azur, I saw that the black sky through the window of his stall was beginning to turn a lighter shade of blue. Dawn was coming soon. I kissed my horse goodnight on the nose and swiftly returned to my chambers, knowing there would be people rising soon to start their daily lives.

Returning to my room, I laid back down in my bed where my thoughts, once again, centered on Robb. I smiled because that brought me much comfort as well as the fragrance of those flower petals, and very soon that familiar darkness swept over me.

* * *

><p>Shortly after falling asleep, I was shaken awake by a very lively Bran Stark, urging me out of my bed. Groaning, I looked out the window and saw the sky was still that same shade of blue as when I laid down. I turned to Bran with a questioning look. Was something wrong? Was someone hurt?<p>

Instead Bran put his finger over his lips in a hushing motion and beckoned me to follow him out the door. Taking my hand, he led me outside and around the castle wall. He pointed to a few fallen stones. I raised my brow, not quite understanding what he was trying to tell me.

"Watch," was all he said. And with that he began to climb.

I watched in awe as he effortlessly weaved through each obstacle as though they were not there. Before long, he was at the top and he beckoned me up with a smile. How could I say no?

With a bit less grace than I would have liked thanks to my skirts, I began my ascent. It did not take as long as I thought, and pretty soon, I was next to Bran at the top of the castle. I looked at him and said, "Alright now. You've got me up here. What is it?"

Instead of responding, he sat on the edge, looking out toward the horizon and patted the space beside him. I sat down. He smiled and said, "Just watch."

I turned my gaze out toward the horizon, and soon the sun began to peak out over the frost, the naked and pine trees alike. The blue turned pink and orange as the sun grew higher.

My eyes saw crows flying in the distance and heard other types of birds coming from the trees, beginning their day just the same as humans. Being on top of the castle just made the view more broad, leaving no detail out of a wonderful moment like this.

I don't know how long I marveled at the sight, but too soon I was brought out of peace by a gentle tug on my sleeve. Bran smiled at me. "Isn't it beautiful?"

I grinned widely, truly wonderstruck. Gazing back out over the horizon, I answered, "It's perfect. Thank you for sharing this with me, Bran."

Too soon, we had to return to the interior of the castle. I went back to my room to change into more appropriate clothing and opted for a more casual braid that came around the side over my shoulder. I made sure to tie it back with a black ribbon. I settled on a dark purple dress with nothing special about it except for the fact that it fit a non-special day.

I, once more, found myself en route to the feasting hall where I heard a more sober, gentle laughter coming from within the walls. I opened the double doors myself and smiled when I saw the entire Stark family breakfasting, and even Jon was there, laughing with his brothers and Theon.

Apparently I had missed a good joke, because even Ned was chuckling. I saw my father seated next to him in equal spirits. The Lannisters and my own siblings were nowhere to be seen. Perhaps today would be a good day after all.

Smiling, I sat down and began to eat my own breakfast when Father sighed and clapped his hand on Ned's back. Looking around the table he called for everyone's attention. "Ned and I have an announcement to make."

I couldn't resist. "What? Are you two _finally_ making it official and getting married?" The whole table erupted in laughter. Even Catelyn joined in, shaking her head with amusement.

My father continued. "Well, no. Not today anyway. It isn't us getting married." He looked at me. "It's you."

My breathing stopped, and I felt the color drain from my face. I faintly noticed Robb clench fist around his fork. Swallowing thickly, I asked, "To whom, may I ask?"

"A worthy man, my dear. A worthy man indeed. Tomorrow, in fact, is when this will happen."

So, he had finally done it! My father had chosen a suitor even after he chased away those that had already asked for my hand.

I wanted to scream and jump up and down. To run until my feet bled and continue running. I did not want to marry a stranger. I hoped with all my might that he was not one of the ones I was pushed to dance with last night.

My feet were still itching to move when a sudden and wonderful realization came over me.

I was still frozen with shock when I looked up in time to see _Robb_ shove away from the table in anger, clearly. Our fathers glanced at each other in concern. Catelyn made to go after him, but I boldly stood up and offered to take her place. Leaving my forgotten food behind, I departed the room.

I was not sure which direction he took off to, but the guard by the feast hall door pointed to the right. I nodded my head at him and continued on my search.

It was not long when I came upon a darker, deserted room in the castle. I could hear loud pacing behind the door. Not bothering to knock, I opened it slowly to reveal a very furious Robb Stark, walking back and forth across the room, running his hands through his hair.

I closed the door behind me, keeping what was to happen next in private. I was sure he would shout at me or kick me out. He stopped pacing with his back to me, heaving with each breath. I took a deep, silent breath of my own and approached him. Reaching out, my fingertips had barely brushed his shoulder as I prepared to say something, when he whirled around and grabbed my upper arms, not harshly though. He walked me back so quickly that it felt like in the same second, I was against a wall.

I was about to protest, when he pressed his lips softly against mine. I was stunned at first. I didn't know how to react, so I stood there with my eyes wide open, not moving and not believing this was happening.

Soon, his hands held my hips, and my own found their way to his face. His jaw line was covered in a fine layer of stubble, and I found myself enjoying it. He was so gentle with his lips, and they were so _soft_. To be so angry, but to be so tender...

Too soon, it ended, leaving me flushed and wanting more. Robb looked at me with shame and dropped his eyes. "Forgive me, Your Grace. That was out of line. I'm sorry." He murmured.

Still coming down from that euphoria, I panted, "Well, _I'm _not sorry." He looked up at me then, disbelief on his face. I touched it once more, leaving my index finger on his chin and using my other hand to rest on his chest. I stood up, closed my eyes, and kissed _him_ this time.

Feeling his arms wrap around my waist, I felt so safe; secure. I never wanted it to end, but of course it did. And too soon, once again, we parted.

"You are getting married, Princess." He looked away, pain and anger on his face. "This is wrong. There is some man out there that will have the pleasure of having you as a wife, and now, to know what it feels like to have you in my arms and to taste your lips, I will be sure to congratulate him." His tone reeked of bitterness.

I wanted to roll my eyes at that. He hadn't figured it out yet. "You know, I always thought you were a smart man, but you are the silliest yet, Robb."

His eyes blazed. "Do you mock me? Did you not hear what your father _just_ announced?"

I smiled genuinely, narrowing my eyes. "Aye. Clearly _you_ did not pay attention. He said he and your father had something to announce." I poked him gently in the chest. "Is it not obvious? It's _you, _Robb Stark! Why else would it be _your father_? I don't think they were talking about young Bran."

The wheels in his head were visibly turning as he processed what I said. Finally, he smiled down at me, sighing with relief, before gathering me into another kiss filled with a glowing passion and happiness this time.

* * *

><p>Review if you'd like!<p> 


	5. A Touch of Valor

**A special thanks to my readers. I could never do this without you guys. I own nothing. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>We kissed until I was dizzy and flushed with the intensity, and even after we stopped, I found myself wanting to do it again.<p>

When I felt Robb's tongue slip into my mouth, I shuddered and gasped in delight, pressing my body against his in a manner that was nowhere near appropriate for a lady, let alone the princess.

Robb groaned quietly as the fingers of his right hand slid from my jawline down to the lowest part of my back, before finally reaching its mark and grabbing a handful of the back of my thigh, pulling it up and squeezing.

Robb stopped kissing me only to lean in and whisper in my ear. "Can you feel that, Ariana?" He pressed my pelvis against his, and I could feel something as hard as rock pushing into me. "Do you feel how much I want you?"

I could only whimper with want, and just as I pulled his chin down for more, a noise outside the door brought us both back to reality.

Reluctantly, Robb released me, but not before he squeezed the meat of my waist in a way that caused my nether region to flutter in that strange-but quickly becoming familiar-sensation.

Unfortunately, he had bow practice with Bran soon along with other tasks only a lord's eldest son could take care of.

Taking my hand, he led me down the same corridor I had travelled to find him. Stopping me before we could be seen by prying eyes, he took my face in both of his hands and delivered me one more sweet kiss before leaving to tend to his duties.

After waiting the proper amount of time and getting my labored breathing back to normal, I made my own way outside into the courtyard, pretending as though nothing life-changing had just taken place. I stayed far back enough in the shadows so as to watch the young men target practicing. I could heard Robb giving Bran advice on proper shooting as well as the laughter from everyone when Bran shot the arrow off in some obscure direction.

I glanced to my left to see Arya keeping out of sight as well, and I could not help but eye the bow she had in her hands. The girl's eyes shone with an eager desire to shoot with the men, and I was only too happy to help.

With a wicked grin, I picked up a bow that was resting on one of the racks and quickly checked the string and flexibility.

I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned in a flash and grinned when she saw it was me next to her.

"Your Highness!" I shushed her instantly and gestured to the bow in her hand.

Whispering, I told her to pick up an arrow, and I followed suit. I wanted to see if she was any good, so I pointed to Bran's target, where he was still failing miserably at hitting. As for my own target, I watched Theon shooting at the one next to Bran's. Though he was hitting it, the arrow was not quite in the center.

Theon looked over at Bran and laughed at his attempts to shoot straight. "How do you expect to impress the princess if you can't even hit the target?" He was practically rolling around on the ground from laughter.

Hearing other snickers, my attention turned to the left of Bran, where Rickon was sitting on a post and laughing, not quite knowing what was going on. I saw Jon with his back to Arya and me, shaking with silent laughter. Next to him was Robb.

I looked down at Arya and nodded my head. We both set our arrows and pulled back on the string. Once I found my equilibrium, I whisper-hissed to Arya, "_Now._"

Releasing, we watched as both arrows hit our marks in the very center. It took about half a second for the gentlemen practicing to look back to see who had just bested them.

When they spotted us, Arya dramatically curtseyed. Grinning, I patted her on the back but upon seeing Bran charging at her like an angry bull and foaming at the mouth, I side-stepped out of the way.

Making my way over to the targets, I felt everyone staring at me as though I'd grown two heads. I looked around at everyone, feigning confusion. "What?"

I pulled my arrow out of the target and made to return to the stable but stopped when I saw Lord and Lady Stark looking over the railing, both chuckling. I smiled and curtseyed like Arya.

My eyes gained minds of their own and before I could stop them, I was looking at Robb. He was smirking and had a knowing gleam in his eye. I felt my face grow hot and looked down with an embarrassed smile.

I returned the bow and arrow back to their places before resuming my walk to my original destination.

Finding Azur in the exact place where I left him the night before, I saddled and mounted him quickly, guiding him toward the gates of Winterfell.

Father always insisted that I needed a guard or two to accompany me, but I frequently shot that suggestion down, telling him it was not necessary. He would blow an artery if he knew I was about to take off into a 'strange' place with no protection.

As the gates opened wider, I felt Azur beginning to grow restless beneath me. It was rare that I lost control over him, but it always happened when he had been denied a good run for an extended period of time.

Kicking him in his ribs gave him the signal to go, and he took off like the wrath of all Seven Hells descended upon us.

The wind of the north was deliciously whipping around my face and my long, black tresses were blowing perfectly behind me. Once out of sight of Winterfell, I began laughing as all my problems temporarily faded and I could focus on having _fun_. I was not Crown Princess Ariana of House Baratheon, First of my Name. I was only Ariana and there was just me, my horse, the sky above me and the earth beneath.

There was a slight haze in the distance, particularly toward the ground, as well as a hard bite in the air, letting me know that a change in season was certainly on its way.

I found strange enjoyment listening to Azur's breathing as he began to slow down. The light frost that stuck to the ground caused pleasant crunching sounds beneath his hooves.

Coming upon the forest, I decided to do a little exploring. Moving between and through the trees, Azur and I came upon a stream. I dismounted so that he could take a break and sat down on a large boulder by the water.

Once again, my thoughts were on Robb and the rest of them. I began to relive in the memory of our kiss in that room, although I was certain people would call it more than just a little kiss.

It was here in this forest, by this very stream that I first began to feel something for him that was more than the mere friendly regard.

…_Robb, Jon, Theon, and I had been running and weaving through the trees, playing hide and seek. I found a small opening in the ground underneath a very prickly bush just big enough for me to crawl into. This opening was also hidden between several large rocks, ensuring my disappearance. The boys would do well to find me by nightfall. _

_I did not know how far I had ventured away from the boys. I had lost Robb's voice as I moved further away from him, and Jon and Theon had ru n off in the opposite direction._

_I was just lowering myself into the hole, when I heard the snap of a branch behind me, followed by a very distinct sound. Growling.._

_Ever so slowly, I turned to see what it was, praying to the gods it was just a small fox or even a wolf. No. In fact, it was quite the opposite. There in front of me was the largest cat I had ever seen. A very wild, very angry monster is a more appropriate description._

_I froze in place, not daring to breathe or reach for the dagger at my hip for fear the beast would tear me to shreds. It did me no good, as the lion stalked me, never taking his eyes off me. When it began the circling, I knew I was done for. His tail swished back in forth, and he crouched in a position that let me know he was about to strike._

_I closed my eyes and when I thought all was lost, I heard splashing and shouting. My eyes shot back open, and I watched as my boys came rushing through the water with their swords drawn._

_It was then I felt my legs again, but when I made my move to flee, my feet became tangled in the bush and with a gasp, I was on my face in the dirt with absolutely no hope of escape. I was sure I was done when Robb Stark put himself between me and the lioness, arms outspread, shielding me from certain death. _

_It took no more than mere seconds for Jon and Theon to chase the beast away with threatening strikes with their blades. When they were far enough away still shouting after that lion, Robb turned to me, took my hands gingerly and helped me to my feet. He circled around me, checking for injury before stopping in front of me._

"_Are you hurt?" His tone gave no indication that there was room for beating around the bush._

_I shook my head quickly. My feet stung with numerous little cuts from the roots and thorns, but mostly I was just frightened beyond words._

_To my surprise, Robb yanked me forward and hugged my body to his tightly. I felt my brave face fall, and I began to cry._

"_Oh, thank you, Robb." I sobbed. "Thank you. I thought it was going to get me." My shaking arms clung to his torso._

"_I would never let that happen." He kissed me on the forehead and stroked my hair as I continued to crying into his chest. The way he held me so close stirred something in my own body._

_I did not hear Jon and Theon's return, but I did hear Theon's words. _

"_What's a lion doing so far up north anyways?".._

We never spoke of that day for fear that we would not be allowed to return to the forest. I'm glad we didn't because there were many wonderful memories of this place. It was a place to be young and innocent. To be _free_.

Now that I was older though, coming back here made me realize that that lion may have been some sort of sign. Maybe of the future, I was not sure. Lions are not native to the north which begged the question. _What_ were_ the gods trying to tell me?_

I knew I had stayed out long enough, and it would not be long before I was missed. I mounted Azur once more and headed back for Winterfell. I was getting married tomorrow, therefore I should be preparing.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving back into the gates of Winterfell, Azur and I were completely blindsided by three of the biggest dogs I had ever laid eyes on. No, not dogs. <em>Wolves<em>.

"_Gods be good!_" I shouted as Azur twirled around looking for an escape.

There was no one I could see that I could signal for help. Azur did not like being surrounded and began rearing.

I was too focused on the creatures below. Before I could throw my arms out, I tumbled backwards out of the saddle and to the ground, landing on my neck and head.

With my vision clouding, I could make out the sounds of my horse whinnying angrily as he tried to protect me. However, despite his efforts, one did manage to get past him. I gritted my teeth and held my breath, waiting for the monster to tear me apart. Its face inched closer and closer to mine until I could feel its breath warming my cheek. _Please, just go for my throat. Make it quick._

Just when I thought it was over, I felt a hot, wet _something_ slide up the side of my face. I blinked my eyes, trying to see what was happening without success. But I felt it again and then again.

I looked up to see that my horse and the other two wolves had disappeared. Why did this one stay with me? All I could really make out was that it was a beautiful silver-colored animal. When I first saw them, they still looked a bit young. Could it be possible that this massive creature had not yet ceased growing?

I was brought out of my deluded thoughts by the sounds of footsteps and voices, and before I knew it, I was floating. I could sense strong arms supporting my head and then I heard an even stronger voice.

"Alert my father and the king. Go fetch Maester Luwin." I felt as though I knew that voice from somewhere. I was so far gone that all I saw were stars and darkness now.

Feeling my top half lifted slightly, whoever _he_ was pressed his warm, unshaven cheek to mine. _Robb._ Comfort coursed through my body, and I hummed with satisfaction as I tried to snuggle into his chest. The last thing I felt was being gingerly placed on a bed and fingers caressing my cheek before I went unconscious.

* * *

><p>My body came to when the harsh light of the outside pierced through my eyelids, causing me to start awake. I slowly opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. I was back in my chambers with a fire roaring, creating a warm and safe feeling inside my reeling mind.<p>

But that was not what had my attention. I was more focused on the hand that was covering my own.

Following the trail of the arm up to the face, my breath caught in my throat as it always did when he was around.

Robb was fast asleep in the chair next to my bed. He looked so uncomfortable yet so at peace at the same time.

Had he stayed the whole time? How long had I been unconscious? _What day was it?_

Unable to speak, I opted to sit up which immediately caused my vision to blur and a pounding in my head so great, it caused me to fall right back onto my pillow and whimper from the sheer ferocity of the pain.

That tiny sound was not quite enough to wake the handsome man next to me. He stirred but only a little.

I simply could not believe he was here in my room with me. _No, this is either a dream or I have died._ To prove either theory correct, I reached with my free hand to touch his face.

His body jerked when my fingers brushed his skin. He looked off to the side with unfocused eyes before resting them on me. I felt my face light up with a smile.

In an instant, he was leaning over me with an expression on his face that could only be concern.

"You're awake," he stated simply. "How do you feel?"

Somehow, I could feel my voice was going to be wretched. "I'm alright."

I, again, tried to sit up but the throbbing in my head overwhelmed me with a pain I could not ignore. Robb placed his free hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back down. He then handed me a cup that smelled strongly of mint leaves and rosemary.

He smiled sweetly at me as I sipped, but his eyes were calculating. The way he was staring at me was intense. I was not sure if I should be pleased, but I was certainly growing uncomfortable.

"Robb, you are sure to burn a hole into my face if you continue looking at me like that."

His brows furrowed. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Searching my mind, I thought about what happened. The reason why I was thrown from my horse. My mouth dropped, and I set my cup down when I remembered the wolves.

"My horse! What were those creatures? I mean I realize they were wolves but they were so _huge._" My eyes must have looked wild to him. But where was my horse? What happened to the wolves and more importantly, what was the reason behind that certain one staying with me after my fall?

"They were direwolves. And do not fret, Your Grace. Your horse was retrieved, though with difficulty, and he was completely unharmed. You have been unconscious since yesterday." He paused, letting me absorb the information. "The king has decided to postpone our wedding until you are well."

Robb's jaw clenched as he finished. His thumb stroked the back of my hand while he scowled at the floor.

My first instinct was to take hold of the hand he was brushing my skin with. I pulled my body up until I was able to lean on my elbow. With my free hand I tentively reached out and ran my fingers through the auburn locks of hair behind his ear before resting them on his jaw, pulling his face up to meet mine.

"I'm alright, Robb." I tried to reassure him with the most stern expression I could muster.

He shook his head as though he were disagreeing. "I didn't handle it well, Ariana. Seeing you like that, so still and helpless in the mud. I only left you once since you've been in here and only by the king's command. It was...difficult for me to leave your side."

My heart rattled in my chest with his confession. Leaning in until my nose brushed against his, I whispered as softly as I could. "Kiss me."

Soft flesh and a scratchy beard greeted my lips. Robb brushed his mouth against mine as gently as he dared, leaving me satisfied and wanting all at once.

Too soon for my liking, he pulled back but cradled my head.

"I wish you could stay here." He murmered. "We've all missed you more than you know."

My smile was small but full of content. Knowing you were missed by people you love always provoked good feelings.

"I know this is not appropriate but…" He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to mine. Had I not had my eyes wide open, I would not have known he had kissed me, it was so soft.

"It's a bit late for 'appropriate' don't you think?" I asked against his mouth, thinking back to our first kiss in that room.

Pulling away, he touched my chin. "Well, I should fetch the maester and some food for you." He started to pull away but stopped when my hand shot out to grab his. He smiled lightly, "Don't worry. I will come back." Kissing my hand, he left the room with one backward glance and a small smirk.

Resting back against the pillows, I touched my lips with my fingertips.

With perhaps the silliest grin in history, I laid in my bed quietly, waiting for Robb's return…

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you'd like!<strong>


	6. A Touch of Love

Nothing owned but my crazy imagination. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>By the next day, I was able to escape being bed-ridden. It was not bad as I got frequent visitors including my father and the Starks and even Theon. Robb was there for most of the time. My head still ached, but it was much easier to ignore; and besides, there was a wedding taking place this day, and I had to be prepared.<p>

My maids were fluttering about around me as I examined myself in the looking glass. My gown was a lavender color with white and gold trim that hugged my waist, ran past my feet, and dragged onto the floor. My hair was free on my request, and there was a thin gold circlet on my head that had an intricate flower pattern with tiny green jewels. It was perfect.

My maids, Jacquelyn and Rose, were examining me closely, dabbing me with smelling . Stepping back, they took me in appreciatively.

"You are done Your Highness." Rose stated simply.

"Not quite." Jacquelyn flitted across the room, red hair flying, and pulled out my matching cloak that would cover my dress and keep me warm until the right time.

Smiling at her, I put the cloak on and took one last look at myself before taking a deep breath. "Alright. I am ready."

Covering myself completely, Rose and Jacquelyn led the way for me outside into the chilly air of the afternoon. Taking me through Winterfell, they kept pace until we came upon the godswood. Under the trees, I met the faces of Lord Stark and my father both beaming at the sight of me as well as the Lannisters and other Starks. Even Jon was present, at my request, smiling brightly. I met Robb's eyes last. He looked so handsome in his dark blue tunic and even more regal in his northerner cloak and circlet of his own that was similar to mine but more masculine and made of bronze.

Reaching out his hand, I took off my cloak and handed it back to Rose. Robb's eyes took me in appreciatively. With a shy grin, I tentatively took his hand so that we could at last be married. I felt so elated that this was finally happening and while the ceremony was taking place, my eyes wandered, taking in the beauty of the woods and the peaceful aura that surrounded us all.

Brought back to reality, we said our vows and just like that, I was a wife. I had a husband. I was married.

After being whisked away by the ladies of both sides of our families, I was brought back inside of the castle where I would wait out the remaining part of the day in my room. There was to be a feast tonight and then Robb was to spend the night in my room where we would be…yes…together.

Sitting in my room, the feeling of insecurity crept back into my mind and I began to sweat through my palms. I felt as though I was going to be sick. What if I was bad? What if _he_ was bad?

Unbeknownst to my father, I took advice from some of the whores he would have brought to the castle. When he was finished with them or they were waiting to be taken by the king, I would pull one or two aside and ask for pointers on how to pleasure a man. I felt as though I _knew_ enough, I was just worried my _performance_ would be lacking.

My body was another concern. I was barely over five feet and rather thin, so of course I am already small. Robb had to stand at least six feet and he had a wonderful amount of lean muscle. _Mmm_…_Focus!_

I sighed. I no longer wanted to attend the feast. I was sure my absence would not go on unnoticed. Wedding feasts were not exactly calm events though, and I couldn't even fathom eating at this point anymore. I just felt too nauseous.

Before the feast was to begin, I heard a knock at my door. Calling them to come in, I turned to see who it was.

"You look beautiful Daughter." I smiled my best at my father.

"You need not be afraid. Robb will be good to you. He is a Stark, hence, why I chose him for you."

"I understand, Father."

"Do you know why I chose you for the throne and not your brother?"

I shook my head slowly. He had actually never told me why I was the heir (considering my gender, it should have been Joffrey without question).

"I chose you because you are the most compatible for the responsibility. You have this air about you that smells of a great and very powerful leader." He chuckled. "I'm afraid of what kind of mess that boy, Joffrey, would create. Thank the gods I'll be dead."

We shared a quiet chuckle together before Robert spoke again.

"So that is exactly why you don't need to let a little thing like marriage scare you. Remember the houses you descend from. The great stag, the all-powerful dragon, and now the mighty direwolf. You know the words."

"_Ours is the fury._" I grinned at him feeling better.

"You do not have to attend the feast. I can see in your eyes you do not wish to, so I will not force you." Placing his hand on the back of my head, he brushed his lips across my forehead. It was the most affectionate he's ever been to me…or any of us children rather. "All will be well in time my sweet girl."

After he left the room, I called to my maids so that they could take the under part of my dress off, leaving my in the translucent lavender part. They also dabbed me once more with the floral and vanilla oils. I quickly put on a robe so that I would not chill too easily, even though there was a fire smoldering in the fireplace.

I turned to face the window, watching as the sun set behind the clouds after I sent them away. Listening to the sounds outside, I found comfort from my father's words. Listening to crows and the sounds of the horses in their stables as well as the people tending the castle duties, I completely zoned into my own world.

* * *

><p>Still looking out the window, Ariana did not know how long she had been sitting in her room, until she heard knocking. She did not have to turn to know who it was that silently walked into her room. She had to fight a smile. Even though she was happy, she was still nervous as hell. Standing, she turned around to face her new husband.<p>

Robb was still in his dark blue tunic. He deposited his circlet next to hers on the table next to the bed. Making his way around the bed, he stopped at the bedpost looking at her nervously.

Taking that as her cue and with a most furious blush, Ariana turned fully to face him. Robb was stricken by her beauty. Her waist-long black hair and her robe highlighted by the moonlight behind her was enough to leave him speechless and staring at her. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky. She would not meet his eyes but kept her eyes on the floor, blush still obvious on her face. He wanted to kiss her face even more when she did blush.

Walking up to her, he gently tilted her face up to meet his with his fingers. He leaned in and kissed her pouty lips ever so softly.

"Beautiful," was all he said looking into her eyes.

She smiled up at him gently. Ariana made her way over to the bed, crawled up, and sat down in the middle of the furs and pillows. She felt Robb's weight sink into the bed behind her. He stopped when she could feel his breath on the back of her shoulders, causing her to tremble.

Ariana dropped her robe and allowed her husband to take the lead by placing her hand in his...

* * *

><p>A huge chunk of this chapter is missing thanks to the threats I've received from the administration. I will be deleting any explicit material in the other chapters, as well.<p> 


	7. A Touch of Horror

**Here is another update! I apologize for my absence. Being in college is great... haha LIE..I own nothing! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning feeling so <em>complete<em>. Never before had I felt so happy, so fulfilled. It was as though someone turned on a light inside of me and I was whole. Last night was the best night of my life, and I would cherish it for as long as I lived and forever more.

I looked over at a still-sleeping Robb, the furs just covering his lower half, and I smiled at the peaceful look on his face. It made my heart swell to know he was the one that made me feel this way, and there was not a doubt in my mind that I would grow to love this boy with all my heart if I did not already.

The way he made love to me the first time was absolutely magical. He was so gentle, so tender and very, very sweet. I smiled at the thought of what happened later that night when I woke up suddenly. Another nightmare, this time a clear one about my own brother. I could see his blue eyes, glowing with sinister intentions and reaching for me with his hands.

Robb and I made love twice more before being fully sated…for the time being. I collapsed on his chest, and he and I were asleep almost instantly after.

I felt like I could take on the world as I sat up in the bed. The sun was up and casting soft rays through the clouds into my room. I wanted to go outside today. I also did not want to disturb my husband as he still slept so soundly.

Throwing off the covers gently and putting on my robe, I noticed a strange ache between my legs. It was actually beginning to grow more painful the more I moved. I made the mistake of trying to stand, and with a quiet yelp, I collapsed to my hands and knees on the stone floor, desperate but unable to pull my body further up than a sitting position. I could not get my legs to work properly without causing myself an unbearable pain. _Ahhh_… _to be a virgin, I suppose._

I heard, rather than saw, a shift in the bed, and the next thing I knew, a very concerned, very _naked_ Robb Stark was gingerly but swiftly lifting me back onto the bed, caressing my face and checking for injury.

"Ariana, what the _hell_ just happened? Are you alright? Why did you not wake me?" He kept firing questions at me, but it was all I could do to hear them all.

I took a deep breath and sighed. He was worrying for nothing. I had heard that this was not uncommon, especially for women with _larger_ men. "Robb, please, I'm fine. Look at me," I gestured to myself, "I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes at me, disbelieving. "I wake up to you falling to the floor and crying out in obvious pain, but you insist that you're _fine_?" He shook his head, looking away, a small smile on his lips.

"I'm going to fetch the septa and your maids. They need to look you over."

My cheeks reddened at the thought. _Oh__ ladies, my new husband and I spent the better part of the night getting to know each other through pure and passionate love-making. By the way, he's huge and now my womanhood is killing me. Is that normal or is it broken?_

"I do not think that's necessary, Robb."

"I'll not allow you to suffer in agony if you don't have to." He reached up and stroked my cheek before sighing. He locked his eyes with mine again before finishing. "I've hurt you." Before I could protest, he held up his hand. "I've hurt you, but it was bound to happen no matter what."

Taking my face in his hands he continued, "One time I've hurt you, and then never again." He sealed that declaration with a kiss to my lips.

"So…no septa?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Fine. No septa. But for my sake, will you at least take it easy today?"

Nodding, I tried, for the second time, to get out of the bed. With a bit of difficulty, I finally managed the task after refusing Robb's help. This was something I needed to do on my own, and by the gods I was going to do it! I gathered a set of fresh clothes and began to dress. I was very much aware of Robb's eyes glued to me from behind. I did my best to ignore it, or else we would end up in another tangle, and I desperately wanted to see the sun today.

I skipped the morning meal, and made my way outside to enjoy Winterfell in full swing of daily, normal life. I passed by the blacksmith, whom was hard at work, pounding chunks of molten metal into something that would be of great use to someone later. I watched him for a moment longer before moving on.

Before I knew where I was going, I had reached the stables and then decided a ride would be an excellent way to get reacquainted with the area. I found Azur and after saddling him, began to explore, stopping only when something caught my eye, and nodding to those I passed.

There was an area I came across that was quite overgrown with trees and thick patches of grass and moss, and as I weaved through them, I saw an old tower that looked to have been charred and out of use for quite some time due to the wild vines crawling all the way to the top and the abundance of crumbled stone bricks lying about.

I was too occupied with looking at the tower, that I had not noticed that Azur had stopped walking suddenly. When I urged him forward, he would not budge. He was looking ahead, snorting deeply, trying to tell me something. Following his gaze, my eyes came to rest upon a direwolf pacing back and forth, looking up frequently. Summer. Following the eyes of the pup, I found Bran Stark climbing the tower with the greatest of ease.

I felt a surge of terror seep through my body that lessened to unease. I knew Bran was a good climber, but that did not mean I was comfortable watching him do it. It was one thing to climb the castle walls, but this potentially unstable tower was not at all the same, and yet all I could do was watch.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw him reach the window and begin to pull himself up, but that, too, was short-lived when I watched as he peered in, looking at something I could not see. All of a sudden I watched an arm yank him in by the collar of his shirt, and just for a moment, I thought he was safe. That was until the arm attached to a golden-headed body shoved young Bran Stark out the window, leaving him to plummet to his death. And I could do nothing but witness.

When he hit the ground, he landed right on his back with a frightening thud. He did not move.

I looked back up to the tower, straining to see if Jaime Lannister was still there. It was then that I heard voices coming from the ground. More like hisses. I ducked out of view within the trees and watched as Jaime and…Cersei depart the tower.

I did not dwell on it for long. There was a more pressing matter at hand, and he lay motionless on the mossy ground, dead perhaps. Summer was licking his face furiously, as though trying to revive him.

I kicked Azur in the ribs, and within half a moment, I was kneeling down next to Bran's body. I felt his skin, which was ice cold. I felt my heart stutter and mouth fall open when I pressed my ear to his chest. There was a distinct _thump, thump_ coming from within. He was _alive_!

He needed help, but I couldn't leave him here. But how the hell else could I alert others? I was running out of options and time. He was alive and I could save him if I could figure out what to do.

I looked around with a new spike of energy and found an abandoned wagon with ropes. I looked back to my horse with an idea and raised eyebrows. _Alright._ _Don't question the coincidence. Just get it together, and get him out of here._

Robb woke that morning to a yelp and a soft thud coming from the other side of the bed. Rolling over, he reached over for his wife. His eyes shot open when he found her side empty. Instead, he heard shallow breathing, and soft groaning.

It suddenly hit him. It was Ariana that had fallen off the bed. He was around the other side in the next second. She jumped slightly when he gently lifted her back onto the bed. He was also painfully aware that she was naked still, causing him to drift the night before. He caught her slight blush when she looked at him, but he also saw there was pain in her eyes. Robb looked down to where her hand was not-so-subtly covering her most intimate parts.

After arguing with her for several good minutes, he sighed in defeat. No septa. He knew she should see one. When Ariana departed the room, he decided to get dressed himself. He needed food, and he was sure Theon was going to pry for last night's intimate details. He may as well get it over with sooner rather than later.

Robb was receiving jabs from Theon at breakfast, just as he predicted, when he, Jon, and Theon all heard shouting coming from outside and carrying into the castle. They all simultaneously rushed outside where they laid eyes upon a hysterical Ariana giving Hodor orders to lift something, as well as other people he did not pay attention to. Robb could not see what she was shouting about as she, Hodor, and her horse were in the way, however, once he made his way around the obstruction, his breath caught in his throat at the sight.

There was his brother, little Bran, broken on a makeshift sled-like contraption, not moving. He did not have time to process the situation when Hodor lifted the whole thing, careful not to jostle Bran, and carried him quickly into the castle. Robb watched as Ariana followed after, not noticing anyone else. He finally felt his legs and began to follow her and Hodor, with Jon and Theon close on his heels.

Hodor softly slid Bran's body off the slat and onto the bed before departing the room with a "Hodor!" By then the entire castle was aware of something happening as Maester Luwin entered the room, a grim look on his face as he began to look Bran over, assessing his health. Robb also felt others enter the room, and when he turned around, his heart filled with dread. There stood his parents, with expressions one could only describe as shock that quickly melted to horror, which then changed to pain.

His attention was brought back to his wife as she quickly crossed the room and took his mother in her arms, right as she was about to crumple to the ground. Catleyn's eyes turned from misty to waterfall in half a second. She wept for several moments, when Maester Luwin cleared his throat, silencing the room.

"The boy is alive, though I cannot be sure how long for. The next few days are critical for recovery." He turned his head to Ariana. "You saved his life today, Your Highness. Had he been brought back any later, he would be sure to have perished. Try not to touch him too much. His back is very broken, and moving him could lead to nasty consequences." With that, the maester exited the room to prepare for Bran's necessary nutrition, along with potions and herbs and whatever else maesters used.

Robb watched his wife with a bittersweet feeling as she led a grieving Catelyn to the chair by the bed, so she could be next to Bran. Catelyn turned to her after she sat down and gave her hands a light squeeze and nodded her thanks. That was all Ariana needed, and she turned around to leave the room, stopping only once to place her hand on Eddard's shoulder and looking back at Robb briefly before she departed the room.

He turned his attention back to his mother and father, who were now locked in a tight embrace. Robb felt their need to be alone, so he ushered Jon and Theon out of the room and shut the door behind him. He left them behind to find his wife, who was sure to be in her room.

Sure enough, he opened the door and found her sitting by the window, gazing out, lost in thought. Robb crossed the room, gently took her face in his hands, and kissed her. "Thank you." He whispered.

She looked at him, confused. "For what?"

"You saved my brother's life today. You heard the maester."

Ariana placed her hands over his and smiled slightly. "He is my brother now, too."

"Did you see what happened?"

Ariana's face darkened a bit before she answered, "No."

Robb caught her expression before it disappeared. She was not meeting his eyes either. He grabbed her chin, firmly, willing her to look him in the eyes. "I can see you lie. What do you know?"

With a fire in her eyes, she stood up, challenging Robb. "You must trust me, Robb. There is something going on here, and I very much intend to find out…preferably _before_ someone gets killed."

"Did you not just see the broken boy laying on the bed in there? He could be dying, and you talk of _before_." Ariana visibly flinched at his tone. In a softer voice, he sighed, "But I will trust you. If you think you know something, then do what you need to do. I'll support you, even if I don't like it." He grumbled the last sentence in defeat.

Ariana smiled at him and kissed his cheek warmly. Robb sighed, "I need to seek out my father. I'll see you tonight?"

His wife nodded, and they kissed quickly before he exited the room, leaving Ariana to her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>


	8. A Touch of Goodbye

Another edited chapter! I own nothing! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Kissing me quickly, Robb left me to my thoughts. If he kept quiet about this, then I would have no problem sleuthing about, trying to get information. But if he spoke of this to <em>anyone<em>, the Lannisters would, no doubt, find out and take underhanded action. It would get ugly, quickly.

It bothered me that they were the source of this madness. It was strange that at every unfortunate event, they were _always_ there. I thought back to the recent death of Jon Arryn. He kept chanting "the seed is strong". I was certain he was talking about his own son. I now had a feeling that maybe he meant something else. My hands shook with the realization that there _might be_.

I decided to go back to Bran's room to check on him. Opening the door slowly, I peered in and saw Lady Stark sitting next to Bran's bed, stroking his hand. She had red-rimmed eyes from crying and she looked like the tiniest of triggers would cause her to tear up again at any given moment. Bran was still lying as still as when I brought him here.

I slowly approached her side and sat down next to her, looking at the boy. I placed my hand on hers. She turned to look at me and I gave her a tiny, reassuring smile and a gentle squeeze.

"He will wake." He was a strong one.

I felt Catelyn turn to me with a disbelieving expression. "How can you be so sure?"

"I just know." It was the truth. Bran would wake. That much I was absolutely certain of.

* * *

><p>The night before my departure, as I lay in bed with Robb, I found that I liked him more than I thought already possible. We talked when we were not making love, and when we did talk, it was one of the most stimulating conversations I had ever had. He made me laugh with his many stories of him and his siblings, and to see him smile when I told him of the times I would get into mischief in King's Landing was a real joy to see.<p>

At some point, we became quiet. We were just tracing patterns on each other's hands, when he spoke.

"I wish you did not have to leave."

I leaned up on my elbow and began tracing my thumb on his face, serious now. "I know, but I will come back. I'll _always_ return to you."

"I cannot ignore this unsettling feeling that you won't." He would not meet my eyes.

Tilting his face to meet mine, I leaned into him and kissed him with all that I had. Looking into those blue eyes could get a woman lost. His sweet, handsome face caused my body to shudder with heat.

"Hush now. Let us speak of it no more," I reassured him as I continued to stroke his face with my fingers.

"Ariana, I know it's been such a short time, but I'm so much in love with you, and I don't want to let you go." With that he pulled my body as close to his as possible. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his neck, relishing the feeling of his closeness.

* * *

><p>All too soon I was waking up to my maids running about the room, packing my things in preparation for our leave. Sitting up in my bed, I felt an all-too-familiar dread wash over me as the realization hit that I actually <em>had<em> to leave today. Putting on a random dress that I cared not for and leaving my hair free, I left the room to go eat my last meal with the Starks-for the time being of course.

Stepping into the dining hall, I immediately spotted my father with the Lannisters. The Starks were there as well, all surrounding one table, save Bran and Catelyn. Taking a seat next to my father, I forced myself to eat well. It would be a long, agonizing journey and I did not wish to famished half the time.

After breakfast and some light conversation between everyone, I checked on Bran one last time. The boy still had not woken. No movement, just shallow breathing and eerie paleness. He was as close to death as one could get it seemed. Still, I knew he would eventually regain consciousness. He _had_ to. Maybe he could then tell us what he saw, being that I already knew _who_.

Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, I made my way outside to find Jon Snow over by the stables, saddling up a horse with Ghost sitting obediently next to him. I was curious to see where he was off to. He spotted me approaching him and smiled kindly.

"And where might _you_ be off to?" There was a playful tone in my voice.

"Did Robb not tell you? I am off the join the Black." He was serious. My grin immediately deflated.

"What do you mean? Why?" I was becoming a bit hysterical with his statement sinking in.

"There is nothing for me here. I am off to a place where I won't be judged because of my lineage."

"But Jon, please, come with me! I'll protect you from everyone else. You will not have an ill word spoken to you as long as I am queen. Jon, you are my best friend and I love you, _please_!" There were tears leaking out of my eyes, but I did not bother brushing them away.

He said nothing, but gently rubbed the tears away with the pads of his thumbs before leaving a kiss on my forehead. He then hugged me like it was the last time, and I could only hug back, clinging to the front of his shirt like life itself depended on it. This would perhaps, be the last time I would see Jon Snow.

"Ariana, I love you, my dearest friend. I _have_ to do this though."

I simply nodded. "Will you promise me something?"

"I shall try."

"Promise me you will be careful. Promise me that you will come for me if I call."

He narrowed his eyes. "I cannot guarantee that I will be able to come." His face then softened. "I can promise I will do my best to be safe."

"Write to me then?" I was begging at this point.

He nodded before kissing me on the forehead again. I sighed and continued walking toward the stables after scratching Ghost behind his ears. I had become attached to the wolves since I woke from my accident. They were quite misunderstood creatures.

I found Azur in his stable. He had been freshly brushed and his saddle and other equipment were laid out and ready to be assembled on my request. I did not wish to ride in the carriage with _Cersei _because I did not feel safe from her. I frowned when I thought about the queen bitch. I vowed then I would, to the best of my ability, find out what she and Jaime were up to.

After sitting with him for a while, stroking his face and neck, the morning grew to afternoon, and I knew it would be time soon. Heading back inside the castle, I went to my chambers to have a last look and to be sure that everything was accounted for. Stepping inside the room and closing the door, I saw Robb standing by the window, looking out absently. He had his back to me, but I knew that he knew I was there.

When he turned around to face me, I could see the sorrow in his eyes. They mirrored my own. Before I knew what I was doing, I launched myself at him, throwing my arms around his neck and holding on as tightly as I could. I sobbed like a child when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He held me for what felt like too long and not long enough. I never wanted to leave the safety of his arms, the _peace_. All too soon though, he pulled back and kissed me hard with a passion that made my head spin and my body tingle. Pulling back, he smiled softly at me, brushing a stray hair out of my tear-stained face.

"Come back to me." That was all he said.

"Always." I smiled at him, and with another kiss, he took my hand and led me back outside where everyone was saying goodbyes and saddling up. I saw Jon and Robb embrace before he returned to me.

"Ariana!" I turned in the direction of my name being called. My father was already up on his horse, ready to lead the caravan. Next to him was a squire with my horse, reins in hand.

Sighing, I turned to Robb, my tears burned behind my eyes. Again he smiled at me, and pulled me in for one last embrace and then a kiss, whispering words to each other that none could hear.

Saying my goodbyes to young Rickon and even Theon, I mounted my horse and caught up to the front of the group to join my father. When we passed through the gates, I spared one last look back and saw Robb still standing there, smiling sadly. I smiled back and nodded.

Off in the distance, I saw Ned and Jon talking for maybe the last time. When Jon saw me, he smiled and waved. I tried to the best of my ability to smile back, but I could only wave.

I also took notice of Tyrion Lannister with the Black party. I felt a bit of sadness that he would not be returning to King's Landing with us.

Riding beside Father, I took comfort in knowing some of the Starks would be joining me in King's Landing, but I still cried. I cried for Bran, for Jon, and I cried for the little time I got to share with Robb. I wept in silence though. I would not show my anguish. I would be strong, for there was a darkness coming. I could feel it…

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>


	9. A Touch of Anguish

FILLER! Enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

><p>We travelled for days, and when we came across an inn for rest, we stopped for the night. My legs and arms ached from the tiring ride, but that was the least of my pain. There was an ache in my heart was much more pronounced. It was not something stiff I could simply walk off like my legs. Each time I thought of Robb or Jon, it began to beat erratically, one for my lost friend, the other for my love. It would be difficult to find sleep tonight.<p>

Settling into a room, I lie on the bed and soon found sleep. Unpleasant dreams plagued my slumber.

I was awakened suddenly by Rose and Jacquelyn. I looked quickly around for the fire as they urged me out of my bed. It did not escape my notice that I was drenched in sweat and my nightgown was clinging uncomfortably to my skin.

"Come, Your Highness. There is no time." To say I was utterly confused would be putting it mildly.

After being rushed down the stairs, I came into a main room that was filled with all kinds of people. The Starks were in the middle of the circle, my father, Cersei, and _Joffrey_ were in the front. It looked as though Arya was on trial. Looking wildly around, I saw Joffrey cradling his arm, Sansa crying and Cersei smirking.

It did not take long for me to figure out what was going on. After hearing my brother's testimony and Arya's, I knew immediately who was telling the truth. However, it was not enough to bring them completely out of the dark, and Arya's wolf was to be executed.

Horrified, I rushed in and made my appearance known despite still being in my bed clothes. Taking Sansa's hand, I looked to my father for some kind of explanation.

I was relieved when it was revealed Nymeria had disappeared. It was short-lived when Cersei spoke of the other direwolf; Lady. Sansa became hysterical. She crumpled in my arms, crying, begging for mercy.

I looked back to my father. "Father, please!"

Lord Stark joined in with my pleas. "Is this your command?" Father merely turned away and went back to his own chamber. It was decided, and I was floored.

Cersei had a triumphant smirk on her face. Joffrey was sporting a smile. _The audacity!_

If looks could kill, they would be dead on the floor. I gave them my most unpleasant glare as I lead Sansa back to her room, Arya close behind me. Pausing briefly to give Ned one last look, I mouthed "I'm sorry" to him. Shaking his head, he quickly left the room.

We dropped Arya off at her bedroom despite her light protests, and I entered Sansa's room with her in tow. She cried for quite some time. I stayed silent, rubbing her back and consoling her while she moaned about how unfair it was and how it was not Lady's fault.

It was then that I tried to tell her about Joffrey's ways. She looked at me, eyes burning with emotion. "You do not know what you speak of! He is _good_ and would _never_ think of causing harm on purpose."

I knew I would not get anywhere after this outburst. As I made my way to the door, I turned to her, head hung and eyes sad. "And that is why you shall learn the hard way." I left her then.

Sleep did not visit my room again that night and before I knew it, morning was breaking and it was time to prepare for more riding.

Thoughts about my father's irrational decision to allow an execution of an innocent were immensely disturbing. To let the queen dictate what was to be done was utterly absurd. I would speak to him at the first chance I got. _Alone._

If Cersei was beginning to call commands before my father had even entered his grave, what would happen when he actually did? He would leave me in King's Landing, surrounded by Lannister men, alone. I was frightened at the thought. There was absolutely no way I would survive for long. The contempt Cersei held for me would be unleashed with no limit, and I would be on the receiving end.

Maybe I could find the evidence I need to show Father her intentions. I could not simply accuse her without necessary, solid evidence. I needed proof that she was plotting something.

Maybe once we got back to King's Landing, things would smooth over and I could fix things. Truthfully, I did not believe that. Not for a moment..


	10. A Touch of Relief

Another chapter fixed! We're getting there! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Robb continued to watch the horizon from his bed chambers long after the caravan departed. He already missed his wife. He missed her smile, something that melted his heart every time he received the privilege to see it. The way her hair cascaded down her back wildly before she brushed it was when he liked it best. And the way the swell of her naked chest rose and fell as she slept after they made love was a vision that he would not soon forget. But his personal favorite was when he would hover over her and let her caress his face with her calloused hands. He knew Ariana earned those through her hard work and dedication to the blade, and <em>that<em> was something to be proud of.

He ran his hands through his already messy hair, wishing he could have her here. To run to her, sweep her off her feet and bring her back here where they could be alone together forever. But she had responsibilities, and so did he. They would not be able to be together without some sort of barrier in between them, whether it is her crown or his belonging to the north.

He would give it up for her though. Give away his title to be raised to the king of the realm for her sake. The fear to rule seemed insignificant because she would be his queen. Rule beside him, hells, he would even let her do the ruling just so long as he could be _with_ her.

He sat down on the bed and ran his hand along the side where Ariana slept just the night before. Her side had yet to be made up and he could still smell her lavender and vanilla scent. He was quite fond of the oils she applied to her hair and skin.

He smirked to himself. It was humorous how one thinks about being in love. How you possibly got along before you met them and you could never imagine life without them after you do. Things would not be the same for him anymore. He was no longer a boy destined to be a lord. No, things have changed for him tremendously in a matter a weeks. He now lived and breathed for that woman. All other details were simply minor.

_I love her_. His thoughts were like a sacred chant, but to say it was like a final seal had been placed on his heart. He needed to hear himself say it, and as he uttered those words, he knew it was and would be forever true.

Taking that in, he stood up again. He would visit Bran once more before turning in for the night, though how much rest he would get was for the gods to decide. He half-commanded Ariana to send him a raven every day just so that he could know she was safe. He smiled when he recalled her reaction. She merely shook her head and kissed his lips, assuring that promise. She then pulled him in for a more…_heated_ conversation.

Sighing, he knew he would have to be patient. He began to venture to Bran's room. She would write him soon, and with that, bring him some sort of comfort.

The news she sent him was most unwelcome. As he read the page explaining the events that have taken place with his sisters and the slaughter of the innocent butcher's boy, he frowned at the prospect of them being in danger but continued reading.

_ My darling Robb,_

_ ..I know it has been near a week since we saw each other last. Things are taking a wrong turn as we progress closer to King's Landing, and I fear that there is a looming danger waiting to strike once we arrive. I will do everything in my power to protect Ned and your sisters from harm as well as watch myself. I do not wish to implant fear into your heart my love, but merely to inform you of the truth. I have a feeling that the Lannisters are plotting something involving my father and me. Maybe even against. What though, I cannot be sure, but until I can find more clues, we will simply have to let the plot unfold itself. Take care up there and watch over Bran and your mother until we can be together again. Give them my love. Remember what I told you. I will always come back to you. Always. Burn this as soon as you finish reading. It could be fatal if it falls into the wrong hands for both of us._

_ With all my love,_

_ Ariana_

Robb pressed the letter to his lips before throwing into the fire burning in his bed chambers. Ariana did not want him to fear, but how could he not? Especially after what he had just read. He knew he was going to remain on his toes in case something did happen, and he was forced to journey to King's Landing to intervene.

He was writing a letter to send to Ariana but debated on telling her about the incident involving the assassin sent to kill Bran with the Lannister dagger. Robb was also curious about the large, intricate puzzle box she left behind in Winterfell, and why she left it in Theon's care. And why he skirted around the subject whenever Robb brought it up.

He knew she had arrived in the city at last, and to send that kind of information as well as tell her about his mother venturing her direction would be too much of a risk. He opted against telling her for the time being.

Ariana was right though. There was a plot unfolding that had Lannister written all over it. All he could do was pray to the old gods that they would stay safe as the days grew more and more treacherous. He had faith in his father to watch over the girl's, but one man could only do so much.

It had been nearly a week since we had returned to King's Landing. Spirits were high with the announcement of the upcoming tournament that was attracting all sorts of people from distant and local lands alike. I even found _myself_ to be in a better mood; however, I noticed that Ned was in a constant bout of frustration. Not that I could blame him, for Father had called him here to practically run a kingdom for him, and he was not exactly here because he wanted to be.

The council was currently deliberating the matter of that had been looming for the past, now, two months. They were deciding on whether or not to release me of my royal duties or to have my husband migrate here from his home to rule a kingdom he knows little about.

Ringing my hands out of nervousness, my thoughts were scattered about as I waited for the final decision. I could hear Lord Stark and even my own father, whom decided to grace them with his presence for once, arguing with the other members. I could not make out exactly what they were saying, but I was almost sure that they were leaning for my remaining here.

I wiped the sweat off of my brow. I had nearly forgotten the magnitude of the sweltering heat of the summer lands but was quickly reminded when I arrived to my long-missed bed chamber with Jacquelyn and Rose. The wind from outside was so warm, that I got dizzy enough to spill the contents of my stomach. They held my hair and rubbed my back as I wretched.

The septa came to see me the same day, wondering if I could be pregnant. She asked me the last time I bled, but I was bleeding at that moment. She ruled out a pregnancy immediately, and I almost sighed in relief. There was no way I was ready to have a child. There was simply too much occurring at the moment, and my husband was leagues away. I also wanted him to myself for a little while.

Then again, it would be very exciting to bear a child here. Jacquelyn _loved_ babies. The closest thing she has to a child is her younger sister, whom unlike her fire-red, had brown hair and reminded me so much of Arya with her tom-boy energy.

Rose would be equally supportive. We would always joke about the possibility of being sisters as she has jet black hair like mine. But that was not a possibility, for her mother died giving birth to her and her father was indeed black of hair and very fond of her.

Now here I was outside of the door pacing back and forth, awaiting my fate. As much as I loved my Robb and the peace of the winter lands, I did not wish to renounce my throne. Not only did I love my home, but I knew who was next in line to ascend. I _would not_ let that happen if there was another option.

Speaking of which, I had not seen hide or hair of any of the Lannisters, save Jaime's occasional appearance. Then again, I have had plenty to attend to myself. My princess duties were unchanged, but I still had that _secret_ mission I was on. It was exhausting due to the fact that I had no idea where to start looking for clues, and there was certainly no way I could simply go around asking people about a plot involving the Lannister party.

My thoughts were interrupted when the doors opened, and I was ushered into the room with the rest of the council. I sat down at the end of the table where everyone was seated, waiting to be judged. I felt as though I was on some sort of trial. Looking around the table, Ned gave me a reassuring smile that mirrored my father's. He stood up and prepared to read my fate.

"Ariana, in the matter pertaining to whether or not you may rule, the council has agreed that you will remain here and your husband, Robb Stark of Winterfell, is to come here to rule alongside you on the throne. Bran Stark is next in line to rule Winterfell." With that he sat back down.

I blew out a breath I did not realize I had been holding. Standing up, I smiled and thanked the council, assuring them I would rule to the best of my ability.

The council then dispersed, and just before I exited the room with the rest of the men, I was stopped by a voice behind me.

"Your Highness, I must speak with you. It may or may not be important but _it is_ imperative that you must know." I turned back to face him with wide eyes and nodded for him to proceed, closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>:))) I love you guys!<p> 


	11. A Touch of Agony

YAY! Another one! I own nothing. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>It had been several weeks since that fateful day in the council room when Lord Stark told me about the danger I may or may not have been in. Weeks since the terrible events occurred at the tournament, since Lady Stark took and lost-more recently-Tyrion Lannister as a captive.<p>

The day the announcement was made, the word spread like wild fire. On my way out to take care of some other more minor things, I passed Cersei in the halls. The look she gave me was a brewing storm of hatred underneath the chilly green of her eyes. I guess she had heard the news. Had I not already been informed about a fleeting danger, I may have actually flinched under her gaze. I did not though. I held my head up, nodded respectively at her as though I did not suspect a thing.

Weeks passed since Lord Stark and I, together, discovered the truth behind what Jon Arryn discovered that got him killed. _The seed is strong, the seed is strong. _

I remember the moment clearly when Ned handed me the old book of kings and high nobles, their lineages and outstanding qualities. Everyone on my father's side, black of hair, including me. I looked to Ned with a confused expression. Continuing to stare at the page, I waited for some magical onslaught before it hit me like a ton of bricks. The book fell out of my hands as I stared into space, mouth agape, with the revelation. Now the trip to the blacksmith's made sense. Why Ned looked at that boy with the blue eyes so strangely. He was my bastard brother, for he had _black_ hair and those eyes were my father's.

Joffrey, Tommen, Myrcella. They all had _blonde_ hair, meaning my father could not be their father. They were not my brothers and sister.

I had to sit down after. My head spun with a sense of overwhelming. I could not bear it. I sat and wept while Ned comforted me. To have my family torn apart in a matter of seconds was absolutely heart-wrenching and to say I hyperventilated was a terrible understatement.

It had been less than a week since my father's death, leaving me the one and only true heir to the throne. I was relieved to say the least, and Ned and I would expose Cersei's infidelity to the entire kingdom when I officially rose to the throne, which was _today_. A crime punishable by death, a tradition that I did not intend on breaking. Being the new monarch had given me that power and I would be lying if I said that did not excite me a bit.

Thinking about my father again for the umpteenth time, I thought back to the day he died. The gaping hole in his stomach brought the bile to the edge of my throat. He looked so small despite being the giant of a man I was so used to seeing.

I was informed of a hunting accident as I was practicing my sewing. Both of my maids practically fell into the door to tell me the news.

I had never run so quickly before. I arrived at his bedroom in mere seconds after crossing the castle.

He called for everyone to leave other than me. After the door was shut behind me, he beckoned me forth to his bed. With blurry eyes and shaking hands, I sat down next to him, careful not to jostle the bed, and took his hands in mine.

He pulled me down and kissed my forehead. He whispered to me "Do not fear, sweet girl. Time has an odd way of healing; fixing things, even when all hope seems lost."

He brushed the hair out of my eyes that had fallen loose, causing him to wince. I did not understand what he meant by his statement.

"Father if that was supposed to deliver me comfort, it failed." I continued to hold onto the last bit of resolve I had before I completely lost my nerve.

He merely laughed. A weak one, but still a laugh. "Ahhh, damn it. You know softness isn't my nature. I don't know what to say to make you feel any better."

I smiled weakly at him. The tears were burning the back of my eyeballs. "Father, you do not have to say anything." I squeezed his hands in reassurance.

He leaned up to touch my face. "I am most proud of you, Daughter. I know I should have been around more for you and your siblings" I winced a bit when he said that ", but between you and me, you're more of a man than your brothers will ever be, and I'm bloody pleased to say that."

I began to leak tears. He wiped them away with his calloused hands. "Remember our words Ariana. Remember your Targaryen words. As much as I hate to admit it to myself, you are still your mother's daughter."

"I am no dragon, Father."

"You may not be able to touch fire without getting burned, but that does not mean the dragon isn't there, lying dormant. A dragon will wake when disturbed, and such a sight to behold when she rears her head and roars for all to hear."

He caressed my cheek once more before sending me out and bringing Lord Stark in.

I sat outside his room for what seemed an eternity when the door opened again. Ned exited the room with a rolled up piece of parchment in his hand. He looked at me with a grim expression. He shook his head, and I lost any and all resolve.

The shriek I released was one of pure, animalistic agony and sprinted back into his room where he lay. Before I could reach him, strong arms were around my middle, pinning my arms to my sides. As hard as I fought, I still found myself being dragged backwards until I was back in the hall.

Lord Stark spun me around and took hold of my arms as I simultaneously crumpled to the ground. He kneeled with me and clutched me to him. I took hold of his neck and sobbed and sobbed until I could no longer produce tears.

I pulled back face flushed and blubbering I was suddenly embarrassed. "Forgive me." I took a deep breath and hung my head in shame. "Forgive me," I whispered once more.

I felt my chin being lifted. With kind eyes Ned shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive…your majesty."

I did not understand. "Majesty?"

He nodded. "You are the new queen for all intents and purposes. 'Your Grace' is the term for kings. 'Majesty' for a queen. A _true_ queen. Soon, my son will join you here, but the power will lie with you."

I dropped my head again and shook it. I had not received word from my husband for nearly a week. Ned lifted me from the floor and took me to my chambers, where he called for my maids and for his daughters so he could make arrangements in regards to my father's funeral.

Now Lord Stark and I, with his trusted men, were to enter the throne room where I would take my rightful place as queen.

My stomach was in knots as we approached the great room. Ned opened the doors, and when I stepped inside I stopped short, taking in the sight before me.

There sitting on _my_ throne, wearing _my_ crown was Joffrey, surrounded by golden cloaks and Cersei behind him with a triumphant smirk on her face.

Perhaps I should have foreseen this mutiny. Perhaps I should have expected the Lannister cloaks to slaughter Ned's men. I should have seen Littlefinger pull out his dagger and press it against his throat, whispering something about "not trusting him".

And I certainly should have seen the chains that wrapped around my wrists so swiftly that I did not even register they were there until I started yanking for my freedom against two Lannister men.

I looked up to see Joffrey approaching me with a grin on his face. I felt sick to my stomach again because I knew that there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

><p>Uhhh-ohhh...<p> 


	12. A Touch of Torture

**I own nothing. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this," I demanded. I was still tearing uselessly at the chains.<p>

"Is it not obvious, sister? I am the eldest son of our dear father making me the heir to the throne." He gave me a look as though it was obvious, but there was something else I could not place in his eyes.

"What?! You knew that I was to inherit the Iron Throne! The council has already decided!" I was looking wildly around the room for some sort of semblance. Anyone who would speak on my behalf. Golden cloaks everywhere meant bad news. Everyone present was either dead or a Lannister pawn.

Joffrey smirked again. "I know." He paused to reach out and touched my face with false affection. He stepped closer so that we were eye-level. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "And since you are only my half sister," his breath in my ear made my skin crawl, "and I am king now, I _will_ have you for myself."

With that I did the only thing I could think of. He stumbled back when I head-butted him, a look of astonishment on his face, but crumpled into a heap on the floor when I drove my knee into his "manhood", I suppose you could call it.

He stood up, tears mixing with the blood gushing out of his clearly-broken nose. I smirked at him. "You'll _never_ have _me_, boy! Do you even know _how_ to use that pathetic piece of equipment you so laughably call a prick?"

The fire in his eyes was wild when he slapped my face with all he had. Taking a deep breath he pointed to the guards holding my chains. "Take this little _cunt_ and the traitor to the dungeons! Make sure _she _gets her own room. I'll deal with her soon." He scowled at me as I tried, in vain, to prevent myself from being dragged, kicking and screaming, to that horrible, _horrible_ place.

He ran back to his mother crying like the baby he was, complaining of his hurts while she held him. I heard, rather than saw Ned being dragged in the same fashion I was down to the dungeons.

By the time we reached the "special room" for me, I was exhausted from fighting. It was cold and dark all around, save the torches that were burning here and there leaving the room very dimly lit. The room itself imitated a giant cage with holes on all sides and ceiling.

The guards took the chains on my wrists and hooked them up to an extension from the ceiling. One of them walked over to some sort of device and began cranking the wheel, and my arms were forced above my head and feet were dangling above the floor. There were rusty cuffs on the floor that they chained to my ankles, preventing me from kicking.

I knew I was supposed to be strong through a situation, but when they began snickering and turned and walked out of the dungeon, leaving me to the dark and the cold and the sounds of moaning and cries from other prisoners had me truly frightened.

What was going to happen to me? Would I die? _No, I cannot die! I was pregnant! I must live to save my son, even if he was barely there!_

What would become of Ned? He was painted a traitor, a crime punishable by execution. Surely he would not suffer such a fate when there was no crime committed! And the girls! Sansa and Arya, where _were_ they? Were they safe?

What would Robb think? _Oh gods…ROBB!_ When he hears of this, he will take action immediately and end up causing only grief for us all.

Thinking about this made me wonder about Jon as well. He would know what to do. I had not heard from my friend for a week. He had taken his vows and would no longer be able to come to my aid without breaking the oath and earning a one-way ticket to an early grave.

Sometime later, I was brought out of my reverie by the distant creak of a large door opening and heard the distinct clicking sounds of footsteps from several different people.

As the steps grew closer, I could hear the chainmail clinking together, meaning there were guards approaching. Several of them in fact.

Joffrey came out of the shadows in the lead, still nursing that nose, which had stopped bleeding. He beckoned one of the guards to open the door of my cell and entered without a second's hesitation.

He still had a scowl on his face as he came closer, and he never removed his eyes from mine when he began to speak.

"I should kill you right here and now and be done with it" he said through clenched teeth.

I 'hmphed' at his remark and answered, "Well then, why don't you? Hmm? Not man enough?"

He began to circle me, and my head could only turn so far with him. My arms were beginning to lose feeling due to the lack of blood flow, and it made me dizzy.

I heard him move something heavy behind me. "You know, sister, it is not wise to talk to your _king_ like that." As he said the word 'king', he delivered a blow to my back, knocking the breath out of me. Too stunned to speak, I could only watch as he came back into my sights and I could see the object that took both his hands to hold.

A wooden board that had to be as long as a writing table and as thick and strong as a boar's tusk was his crutch as he leaned on it smirking at me with sadistic gleam in his eye. "Do not fret, sister. I will kill you, however, I told you I will have you and have you I shall, but first," he held up a finger and turned to his guard and whispered something in his ear causing the man to smile. Turning back to me he said, "My friend here is going to teach you some manners, and then I give him and _all_ the other guards present to have a turn with you. _And_ if that does not kill you, you _will_ wish it had." He smiled at me once more before leaving the dungeon abruptly.

I turned my attention back to the guard with the wicked glint in his eyes. His fingers clicked on the board as he stalked closer to me. I closed my eyes and began to cry. I needed to stoop to begging to try to alter his intentions.

"Please, ser. _Please_." I sobbed, looking into his eyes. "I'm pregnant, _please_."

He did not falter a bit. Gazing into my eyes he spoke, "Don't worry. This will only hurt a lot." And with that he fulfilled his duty. All _six _of them fulfilled their duty.

I do not know how long I cried after they had long departed, but it was nothing compared to what happened next.

Gazing up to the ceiling my mind was blank when I felt a hot pain in my belly shoot throughout my body. Closing my eyes, I relished the feeling of red, hot life as it trickled down my legs. I would always remember what it felt like. I would forever remember the day I lost my child to the orders of a madman, and should I get out of here, I would kill him with my bare hands. I would slaughter them _all_.

Staring down at the corpse of a small fetus, I felt my mind slip away from me, and I began to scream. I screamed with all my might and I screamed until I was hoarse, and then I screamed more. The chains rattled as I tugged and jerked, trying to free myself to no avail. I stopped all movement and simply dangled from the chains, huffing and puffing as my vision darkened.

I felt something inside me shift. Something..._powerful._ I remembered my father's words. Perhaps he was right. Maybe the dragon did lie in wait. I believe it is safe to say she has been disturbed.

Because she was awake now…

* * *

><p><strong>To all my readers, thank you so much! Let me know what you think!<strong>


	13. A Touch of Loss

When the news of his father's arrest arrived, Robb Stark immediately took action by calling in all of the banner men. He did not take threats too kindly. Upon receiving the letter from Sansa, bearing the queen's words, demanding he swear fealty to her son, the new king, he knew something was very wrong. He had not heard from Ariana in quite some time and he was growing more and more uneasy with each passing day that he didn't. He also knew that she was to inherit the Iron Throne, and to hear of Joffrey's sudden rise to power had his heart palpitating with great suspicion.

Robb had known what he must do, and that was to leave Bran and Rickon behind in Winterfell to march his soldiers to King's Landing in order to save his family before the situation grew worse. He knew that his mother had been at the Eyrie, and that knowledge allowed him to breathe a bit easier, knowing she was, at least, safe. Lady Stark had even joined him previously while he was discussing battle strategies with Theon and the other lords.

Just before he and his army neared the Twins, maybe a day's more march, he called for them to stop and set up camp for the next day or so. The night brought more troubled sleep with terrible dreams that woke him drenched in cold sweat.

The day was just beginning to break, when Robb sighed with defeat, knowing he was not going to receive any sleep tonight. Peeling off his covers, he made his way over to the large bowl of fresh water brought the evening before. He splashed his face, tensing a bit at the icy cold. Hanging just beside the bowl was his armor. Robb reached out and ran his fingers over the chilled metal, feeling every crack and scratch, where enemy soldiers took swings at him with their swords before he cut them down.

He could see his reflection clearly thanks to an excellent polishing job. His beard had grown out just the length he liked. But there was exhaustion and worry in his eyes. He didn't know where his wife was. Whether she was alive or dead. His father's fate was still up in the air, though he was sure it was not to be favorable. Sansa was under a constant, watchful eye of Cersei, and he had _no_ earthly idea where Arya was.

There was nothing Robb wanted more than to rescue his family, find his wife, and take her home, where they could be together and raise a family of their own. The thought of having children of his own excited him out of his wits.

Sitting back down on his bed, Robb began to dress, as he heard men stirring outside, preparing for the day ahead. The sun was truly beginning to make an appearance and there was a bit more energy in his stride as he began to make his way out of his tent.

But he was stopped just before reaching the threshold by the body of his mother. The sight of her tear-stained face, red eyes, and ragged breath frightened him. He looked up to see that Theon had accompanied her; his face was also rather grim.

In Catelyn's hand was a crumpled piece of parchment that looked like a letter. Robb immediately stepped back, allowing them entrance into the tent. Theon closed the flaps behind him when Robb began to speak.

"Mother? What is it?" He looked back and forth between the pair as they glanced at each other before Theon inclined his head. Catelyn's eyes met Robb's with an immeasurable amount of torment.

"I am so very sorry, my son. I hate to be the one to deliver news like this. However, it is not my first time." She looked at the letter in her hand like it was the key to the Seven Hells.

Robb was not in the mood for beating around the bush. "Mother, _tell_ me! You have news, I assume? Is it Father?" He was assuming the worst. His father must be dead. His heart began to beat wildly, but he would not cry in front of his mother and Theon.

Catelyn looked at him and shook her head. Fresh tears began to seep out of her eyes. She took a deep breath, the chill of the air evident with the fog of her breath. Looking her son in the eye, she said, "I received a letter from the council in King's Landing," she paused before continuing, "Ariana is dead, Robb."

He felt as though he had been punched in the gut, but he merely stared at her like she had just sprouted another set of arms. "No. That can't be. It doesn't make sense!"

Robb felt the room spin around him, and before he could gather himself, he felt his legs give way beneath him. But just before he could hit the ground, he felt Theon's hands catch him under his arms. Mustering all the strength he could, he dragged himself back to his bed.

Looking back at the both of them, he finally spoke. "_How?_ How did this happen?" His voice cracked with pain as he felt tears threaten to appear. "I need be alone right now."

Theon took it upon himself to speak then. "There is more." Robb then looked up at him like he was insane. How could there _possibly_ be more to this?

Theon looked to Catelyn once more before nodding and taking his leave of the tent. Lady Stark approached Robb and took his hands, but he could not bring himself to look at her. Surely the gods could not possibly punish him further.

"She was pregnant, Robb."

His head whipped around to face Catelyn. His face contorted in anguish, he snatched his hands out of hers and pointed to the entrance of his tent.

"_Get OUT!_" He roared with an unrestrained fury. He watched as his mother regretfully, but hastily departed the tent.

It was when the flap closed that Robb began to weep without dignity. He cried for all he lost. His hopes, his dreams, his other half. His wife was dead, but he just could not wrap his head around it. His beautiful, kind, and gentle love was gone, and he could do nothing about it. How could he live with himself now without her? And his child! A son or daughter he would never get to see; never get to witness his wife grow rounder with each passing day. The worst part is that he could have done something about it. He should not have let her go the day she left Winterfell. He should have gone to King's Landing sooner to protect her.

Everything he knew had been stolen from him, and with his pain, he found new motivation to continue on his journey. The Lannisters still had his sisters and father in captivity, and to save them from the same fate of his wife and unborn child would bring him only comfort.

He didn't even know how it happened, but that it happened. It did not matter, he supposed. He was still going to kill every last Lannister and Lannister loyalist alive.

Even after he promised Lord Frey, whom learned of Ariana's death, that he would marry one of his daughters just so he and his men could pass through the Twins, he kept that determination. Even after he began obtaining victories against enemy armies. After he caught Jaime Lannister, the fire continued to burn.

And even when his men stumbled across the Westerling family, who had abandoned their home and people like cowards. He took them as captives, for they were Lannister loyalists. The day he took an arrow to the chest and was cared for by the girl, Jeyne Westerling did not affect his determination. He was still unaffected when he deflowered the girl and married her immediately after. He did not love her though.

He could no longer feel anything, and he certainly would never love Jeyne or any other the way he loved his Ariana.


	14. A Touch of Death

To all my loyal readers, this is for you. I own nothing. Enjoy... :F

* * *

><p>Ariana woke to the sound of the dungeon door opening and closing. She strained to listen for Joffrey's footsteps, accompanied by his men, but she was surprised when she picked up the sound of only one set of feet crossing the floor.<p>

An orange glow grew in size and brightness as the stranger approached, and Ariana had to shield her eyes from the intrusion of light. The movement caused the chains on her wrists to rattle and echo off the walls.

Joffrey had moved her from the cage to a place against the wall, where she had remained chained since the day he beat her within an inch of her life. Ariana's face felt nearly immovable; her eyes so swollen, she could hardly open them. She knew her ribs had suffered as lifting her arms gifted her with immeasurable agony. But that was the least of her pain. Ariana could only to watch as the men that came into her cage to move her, scoop what the remnants of her fetus from the floor with a dirty shovel and shamelessly dump it into an old bucket, as though it were feces.

She cried no more tears for the loss of her child. Ariana had already expressed her pain, and now she knew her time was waning. Joffrey did not have much use of her anymore. He had had his way with her like he promised. He took her on the cold floor of the dungeon while his guards watched. The humiliation of it all was too much, and Ariana closed her eyes, trying to imagine being anywhere but there beneath his body.

So when she saw it was Lord Varys behind the torch, she found herself surprised. He knelt down beside her silently and handed her a waterskin. She took it with little gratitude and began to drink.

"You must ration your water, Highness." His voice was the typical passive; as though he knew all the secrets of every man. Perhaps he did.

Ariana sighed. "What does it matter? I will be dead soon. This could be the last drink I shall ever enjoy. What's in this anyway? It does not taste like water."

"It is a healing potion."

She eyed him suspiciously, gulping the contents. "Why are you here, Varys? What do you want from me?"

There was a strange gleam in his eyes as he answered. "I am here to see you out."

Ariana could not help but chuckle darkly. "Yes, I'm sure. That is just _rich_. Tell me, Varys, because I am curious. Where does your loyalty lie? Because if I remember correctly, your hands remained still in the Throne Room."

Varys smirked at her question. It was like he knew she would ask. "You know, Eddard asked me that very same question."

She sat up straighter. "What of him? Where is he? How long have I been down here?"

The Spider frowned. "You have been down here for some time. Lord Eddard has been executed." Ariana's hands flew to cover her mouth as she gasped. "His head is on a spike and decorating the wall as we speak. Your husband has amassed an army and is coming for his sisters. He, and the rest of the kingdom, are under the impression that you are dead."

Eddard was dead, and her husband was convinced she was as well. No. NO.

"Cersei has managed to convince the kingdom that Lord Stark murdered you in the throne room in addition to openly denying Joffrey's claim to the throne. Your body was conveniently too mutilated to be publicly seen. He was charged with treason and Joffrey called for his head." Bile rose to Ariana's throat, but she ground her teeth together.

"Sansa is under constant watch by the kingsguard. Queen Cersei has men patrolling the castle and city at all hours of the day and night. You asked me where my loyalty lies. I serve the realm. I have _always_ served the realm, and right now, _you_ are the key to its chance at stability, order, and justice." Varys then pulled out a key and removed the cuffs from Ariana's wrists.

She rose quickly and with no difficulty. Her fingers reached up and touched her face. Whatever he had given her, it had healed all of her physical wounds.

Ariana met Varys' gaze and opened her mouth with a hundred questions, but instead, he held his hand up stop her.

"Most secrets are worth telling, while few are worth keeping. Do you know who your mother was?" Ariana shook her head because, truthfully, she did not. "A Targaryen woman, yes. She gave you a name the day you were born, and I believe it's time you start using it."

Ariana balked at him and crossed her arms. "What do you mean? My name is Ariana Baratheon."

"Ah, but I wonder…" Varys' expression twinkled with curiosity. "If perhaps I could try something."

Varys took her hand gently and placed it right into the center of the burning torch. Before she could snatch it away, she discovered something very odd.

She felt the heat; it was clear as the small flames licked her skin, but she did not feel any pain. Instead of feeling the burn of her flesh as it cooked over the fire, she felt absolutely nothing. Ariana looked up at Varys who was very amused with himself. He looked back at her and released her hand.

"There you have it, Your Grace. You are, indeed, a true dragon. Would you like to know your real name now?"

Ariana was still wiggling her fingers. Varys took her gently by the elbow and began to lead her out of the dungeon. "Come. I will tell you everything you need to know. In the meantime, we need to prepare for your departure from the city. Your destiny is knocking on your door. It is time to answer."

He stopped short, remembering something. Ariana met his eyes. "Oh yes, your Targaryen name is Princess Rhaederys." He smiled, and they continued on their way out.

* * *

><p>It was dark outside as Ariana led Azur out of the stable. She could hear guardsmen everywhere, but with the careful instructions given to her by Varys, she knew how to escape the city without being caught. It was all dependent on stealth and luck now.<p>

Varys also informed her of Arya's whereabouts. She would have to keep a lookout for a "young boy" she was told, travelling with men destined for the Wall.

Sansa would have to wait to be rescued. Ariana could not take such a risk at this time though she desired to greatly. She just hoped Sansa could hold out until she had the proper resources to retrieve her.

Ariana tiptoed her way through alleys, trying to stay hidden in the shadows. Though it was dark enough that it would not be easy to see her, people would suspect a lone horse weaving in and out of the darkness.

With the gods on her side, she had crossed the bridge outside the city gates. Not questioning her luck, she mounted Azur and they took off, leaving the city behind.

She only traveled at night, at least until she felt she was in the clear from prying eyes and loud mouths. Ariana tried to keep off the main roads, afraid she would run into Lannister men or worse. She had spotted a fair number of them already which meant they they were looking for someone. Arya.

It was nearly a week of intense riding when Ariana stopped at the sight of a lake barely concealed by forest. It was early morning, and there was fog hovering the ground and water. She dismounted and led Azur to the edge.

As he drank his fill, she thought of what Varys had told her. She thought of Lord Stark and how all of this had come to pass in so quick a time. Her eyes scanned the water as she began to wonder why it was taking place and what her purpose was in it. And she still wondered why Lord Varys had made her leave that damned box in Theon's hands of all people.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of screams coming from behind her. Ariana ducked behind a tree and leaned around just enough to catch a glance of men she did not recognize surrounding two boys. One was a small, skinny thing with his back to her, but the other was older; more built with black hair.

The small boy turned around to face her, but he was still looking up at the mountain of a man that was leaning over him. Or _her_ rather…

It all became clear to Ariana in a second. She was looking at the backs of Gregor Clegane and his men, and that little boy was _Arya_ _Stark_. Ariana gathered her nerve and mounted Azur. She watched in horror as Gregor pulled out a spear and stab a boy that was lying on the ground she had not yet seen. One of Gregor's men hitched him up over his shoulder, and they all laughed like it was some sort of sick sport.

Gregor mounted his horse, calling attention and as soon as he turned his back to her again, Ariana seized her chance. She kicked Azur silently, headed straight for the group. She knew she had only seconds before Gregor picked up the sound of hooves approaching.

When she reached Arya, Ariana snatched the girl by the front of her shirt and used the momentum to swing her onto the horse. She continued the charge and passed Gregor himself. She heard him begin to shout behind her.

"I know that horse anywhere! Kill them! Kill them both!"

Ariana heard arrows being fired in their direction, and she used her body to shield Arya's. She dug her heels into Azur's hide, urging him faster.

She knew they were almost in the clear, Azur's speed could not be matched, when Ariana felt something push her in the back not once, or twice, but _three_ times. The force of it sent her lurching forward. Ariana looked down at her chest and felt her heart jump to her throat as she eyed the three arrowheads peeking out of her chest.

Then came the pain.

It was overwhelming, and it took all her strength to keep a hold on the reins. She felt blood dripping, staining her clothes and running down her thighs. She wanted to tug on them, but if she pulled them out, she would have finalized her own death. Robb's camp could not be much further. If she could just make it there, perhaps there was still a chance she could...she could...

"Your Grace!" The sound of Arya's voice brought her back. Arya had not spoken yet, but now she was turned around in an awkward angle and looking at Ariana's chest with horror lacing her features.

"Just ride with me. I promised you a ride, Arya. This is our chance to do that." Ariana could barely force a whisper, afraid to speak. It felt like she giving away all of her air to try and breathe around a wad of cotton.

After what felt like an eternity, Arya spotted tents up ahead. Ariana pulled on the reins sharply as she guided Azur through the forest. Just before they could reach the clearing, Ariana lost control of her hands, and she could no longer hold onto her horse. Her body tumbled to the ground, landing her on her side.

Azur was stopped immediately by Arya. She jumped down and ran to Ariana's side. With great effort Arya managed to help set the injured girl against a tree. She smoothed Ariana's hair out of her face. Arya's eyes were frightened and helpless.

Ariana lifted her hand and brushed the hair out of Arya's face. "Get back on the horse. Go get help. The camp is just there." She gestured in the general direction.

"No. I won't leave you here to die." Arya was stubborn and insistent. Her eyes burned with resolve.

"Then I will surely perish if you do not try. _Please._" Ariana begged her. If Arya got away from her, then she would not have to watch her die. The girl had seen enough death to last a lifetime.

Arya nodded. "Stay alive. Wait for me here." Ariana chuckled a bit at that.

"Where else would I go, girl?"

Arya mounted Azur, and with one last look at Ariana, took off toward the camp. Ariana sighed a shaky breath. She felt herself growing more and more faint. She chanced a glance around the forest.

The sun was almost completely raised by now. There was still fog beneath the canopy of trees, which made it difficult to see anywhere close to the ground. Ariana heard the quiet rush of what had to be a brook nearby. Oh, what she would give to bathe. To feel the cool water on her skin and wash the pain away.

_As far as last looks go, I could certainly have done worse. _Her thoughts were fuzzy and darkening.

To have made it this far. To have been everything she had been through. Ariana could hardly believe this was the end. Killed by thugs on the side of the road. She would go down in history as the woman who died twice. At least Arya was safe. She had done that much right. Robb would get one sister back and that brought her a bit of comfort. She _had_ failed him when it came to everything else.

The pain of the intruding objects in her chest had grown into an unbearable agony. Ariana could no longer draw breath.

She felt her heart hammer then slow to an erratic thrumming and then slip into a shallow, quiet beat. The burning pain she felt in her chest tapered off into a soft emptiness that carried with it a dark shadow that covered her vision and surrounded her in blindness.

The last thing she remembered was the sound of a wolf howling in the distance. Ariana smiled and let the sound comfort her as she closed her eyes and drifted.

* * *

><p>"And in the skies, I bind myself to freedom."<p> 


	15. A Touch of Reuniting

Wow. Just WOW. The response to the come back was explosive! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story. I cannot tell you how much it pleases me so. :) So, in honor of such an awesome response, I'm posting the next chapter earlyyy! I own nothing. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Grey Wind did not like Jeyne. That much was apparent when Robb first brought her to his tent the night he took her maidenhead. His direwolf was laying at the foot of his bed when Robb burst in with Jeyne in tow. Grey Wind lifted his large head and upon resting his eyes on the unfamiliar woman, he growled menacingly. Jeyne hid herself behind Robb in fear.<p>

Robb commanded the wolf out, but Grey Wind stopped and growled at the girl once more before exiting the tent. She was not Ariana. The wolf took a better liking to the princess than he ever would Jeyne.

Grey Wind still watched her with intelligence in his eyes that far exceeded normal animals. Jeyne was never comfortable under the direwolf's gaze. Robb hardly cared. He did not love her. Hell, he barely liked her. He just did not want his wolf tearing her to shreds.

One morning Robb was preparing for a scouting with a few of his men. His wife still slept as he silently put on his boots. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Grey Wind's head perk up before he darted out of the tent, yipping. It was not uncommon for the wolf to want to hunt this time of day. Robb paid it no mind.

As Robb saddled his horse and took off in the opposite direction with his men, he had not an inkling of the direction his life was about to take him upon his return. He was unaware of the boy on the horse that came charging into the camp, screaming for help. Or how his direwolf had sensed and discovered something that would change everything.

Some time had passed when Robb caught the sound of Grey Wind howling in the distance. He, again, paid it no mind.

* * *

><p>She felt like she was swimming. Underwater, she felt so weightless. She also felt no desire to breathe. She knew that death had consumed her. There was a white light that beckoned her forward. Ariana complied.<p>

Ariana reached out and as soon as her fingertip brushed the light, she felt herself being transported somewhere else. She closed her eyes. The movement was so quick, it frightened her.

When she opened her eyes, she gazed about in wonder. She was in a forest. Surrounded by trees and soft, mossy grass, Ariana began to walk. She smiled as she listened to the birds chirping in the trees and the light that filtered through the branches.

Ariana soon came upon a staircase of white stone. She was hesitant to take them but she was curious. She began to climb.

When she reached the top, she gasped in shock. Her hands flew to her mouth as she looked to the men she never expected to see again.

On the stone platform that looked over all the forest, were her father and Eddard Stark. Both men were wearing white garments and shirts. Ariana took notice that her father was leaner. They both looked young again.

She was speechless as they approached her. "Welcome Ariana." Her father spoke first.

"What is this place?"

"A place of peace. Where we go when we die."

Ariana nodded, "So I am dead then."

Her father and Eddard both laid a hand on her shoulders. "Yes. Three arrows to the chest. I confess myself proud, girl." Robert chuckled before continuing. "You have proved yourself a survivor. A true warrior, and in the process have awakened the beast inside you. It's time to set her free."

Ariana's widened at the realization. "You mean…I have to go back? Can't I stay here? It's so peaceful."

Eddard chose to answer that. "You will certainly come back here. But your destiny has yet to be fulfilled, and to do so, you must return."

Ariana laid her hands on top of theirs and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. I'm ready."

She felt the air around her shimmer, and her skin began to tingle and vibrate as she felt herself being transported back to her body. Ariana felt like she was being sucked down a powerful whirlpool.

She opened her eyes after the moving stopped. Everything was incredibly blurry, but she could identify a few general things. She registered, first, the fact that she was strapped down to a bed. She also found herself to be naked from her waist up. And she also heard voices coming from all around the bed.

"By the gods! She's alive!"

"How can that be? I just checked for her heartbeat, and I swear there was no sound to be heard."

"Hush now. Finish wrapping her wounds and leave us." Ariana recognized that voice from somewhere. A woman.

As her vision began to clear she looked to her right to see Lady Stark gazing at her, holding her hand tightly. Ariana smiled and sighed in great relief. Finally, a friendly face and _safety_.

She felt the women complete their task in wrapping her torso and heard them depart the tent before Catelyn quickly leaned over her, brushing her hair out of her face. She kissed her forehead once and spoke while she petted her hand.

"Ariana. How?"

Ariana tried to speak but could not find her voice. It came out in a croaky manner. "There is much to tell. Arya. Is she safe?"

Catelyn grinned at her. "Yes. Gods, yes! Thank you, sweet girl, for bringing my baby back to me." There were tears forming in her eyes at the relief. Ariana smiled gently back at her.

"What of Robb? Where is he?"

Ariana watched as Catleyn's face darkened. It made her uneasy. "Tell me he is not dead."

Catelyn shook her head. "No, he lives. He is quite well actually for someone who has lost everything so quickly. I-" She paused, not looking Ariana in the eyes anymore. "I think…you need your rest. We shall talk when you have more strength." With that, she departed the tent, leaving Ariana dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>It was several days before Ariana was able to stand again. Robb had still not yet come to see her. It worried Ariana. She knew that he was on a scouting trip but it still made her nervous not knowing where he was.<p>

Grey Wind, though, had not left her side since she arrived. Ariana was told that he was the one that led the search party Arya had gathered so quickly right to her. He licked her face just like he had when she fell from her horse that day in Winterfell.

He was lying on her bed beside her, protecting her from those he felt were a threat. Arya opened the tent flap, smiling large. She was clean from head to toe and sported fresh clothes. She looked much less like a boy.

Arya came around to sit on the edge of Ariana's bed. She stroked Grey Wind's ear, a bit of sadness in her eyes. Ariana knew she missed Nymeria dearly. She only hoped they stumbled across her at some point.

"You look well today, Ariana. Are you feeling better?"

Ariana grinned at her energy. "Yes, much better in fact. I feel like I could go running."

"When we found you, you were dead. Seven hells, I told you not to die! And then when you came back to life after they pulled out the arrows…" She shook her head with disbelief in her eyes. "I would not have believed it, had I not seen it with my own eyes."

"Have you seen your brother yet?" Ariana was ready to explode with impatience. She needed to know something. _Anything._

Arya suddenly looked flustered. "Uh, well, he's back from his trip. He's at the riverside right now, alone."

Ariana had had enough. She grabbed Arya by the front of her shirt. "Tell. Me. Everything you know. _Now_."

* * *

><p>Robb was sitting at the riverside sharpening his sword. The scout was successful, and he now knew where the best was to take his army before the next battle against Jaime Lannister's forces.<p>

The day turned out to be a warm one as he no longer found use for his heavy fur cloak in these conditions. The week turned out to be a decent one. He had been reunited with his sister, Arya. He thought he would never see the girl again, and to have her run into his arms was the greatest feeling in the world.

Robb still hurt when he thought of his Ariana. She visited him in his sleep every night, and it was her name that fell from his lips while he fucked Jeyne. He felt so lost without her these days, it was a wonder he got through this long without going mad.

Robb's thoughts were cut short when he heard soft footsteps behind him. He sighed in annoyance. Everyone knew to leave him be while he was here.

"Jeyne. Go away. You know I want to be alone."

When Robb heard no departing footfalls, he stood up and whirled around. "I thought I told you t-" His voice died in his throat, while his breath left him.

There was Ariana Baratheon, looking at him with no expression. Though, Robb hardly recognized her. Her _hair_. It was no longer black as tar but nearly white as it gleamed in the sun.

Robb was speechless. He was finally descending into madness, so he decided to enjoy the visions while they were good.

"Ariana?" He took a few steps toward her, reaching out his fingers. He brushed her cheek with his fingertips, and relished the softness of her skin once more. Just as he remembered it. "You cannot be real. You're dead."

Ariana still did not respond but smirked a bit at his remark. "Perhaps I can change your mind with it." And with that, she pulled her hand back and slapped him so hard, he stumbled backwards, holding his cheek and looking at her with wide eyes.

"How-"

She cut him off. "No. How _could you_, Robb? How could you betray me like that? Marrying that Westerling girl. How could you bed her the _same day_ you found out I was 'dead'? Did nothing we share mean _anything_ to you?"

By then Robb had stood back up. The look of shame that crossed his face was only irritating Ariana further. "And what is this I hear about the north splitting from the kingdom? What the _hell_ Robb? Do you know what I'll have to do to prevent that from happening now? How _dare you_ take what is mine! You have no right!"

Ariana spun around on her heel and walked directly back to his tent. She heard Robb following her. When Robb closed the flap, she continued her verbal onslaught.

"To think that I went through all that I did to get back to you! Why did you not wait for me?" Tears were brimming in her eyes now.

"Because you were dead." Robb's face was grim with regret and the aftershock of learning she was still alive.

"But I promised you. In every letter I wrote that I would always come back for you." She looked him in the eyes now. Her tears were spilling over as she continued. "You promised me a while back. That you would hurt me that one time and then never again," she whispered. "You have broken it, Robb. You have broken _me_."

"Please, it was a moment of w-" Robb stopped when Ariana held up her hand. She met his eyes again with an anger that caused him to literally flinch.

"Don't you dare say weakness, Robb Stark. It was _weakness _that brought us here. It was not weakness that got your father killed." Robb stiffened at the mention of his father. "It was not weakness that put me in a dungeon for nearly three weeks. And it was not weakness that caused me to lose our child." When Ariana finished her tirade, she put her face in her hands and began to sob once more for the loss of her baby.

Robb approached her, intent on embracing her, but when he got within arm's reach, she shoved him away.

"I'm sorry I could not protect him, Robb. That much I can say." Ariana took a deep breath. She looked at him once more. "I…cannot forgive you for what you have done yet." Robb opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off again. "I know you have a battle with Jaime Lannister tomorrow. Arya told me everything." Ariana's eyes darkened as she continued to speak. "Know this though. If you die on the battlefield tomorrow, I won't shed a tear. I…I _hate_ you, Robb Stark. And if I see your whore again, I will skin her alive in front of you and her family."

Ariana turned and made for the flap before her resolve broke when Robb's hand caught her arm. She did not turn around because if she did, she would be in his arms, begging for forgiveness.

"Ariana, you can't mean what you said about me. Please," he whispered.

She straightened her back before chuckling without humor. Still she did not turn around. "I do, Robb." She jerked out of his grasp, and as she grabbed the flap, she turned around to face him one last time. "By the way, my name is Rhaederys Targaryen. Ariana Baratheon died in that dungeon. You will do well to address me properly." And she exited the tent, leaving a, once again, speechless Robb staring at her retreating figure.

* * *

><p>Well, how's that for a reunion? Will she forgive him?<p> 


	16. A Touch of Forgiveness

Alright! In honor of Game of Thrones night, I present the next chapter! Mind you I will be addressing Ariana as Rhaederys from now on, so keep that in mind. I won't post for several days as I have a shitload of stuff to do for school. Grab your glasses, my friends, I've made lemonade (WARNING)! I own nothing. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Robb did not see her again after she left his tent. Even after he sent the Westerlings away, he was unable to catch a glance of her.<p>

Jeyne had been most understanding about the situation when Robb explained to her. She understood that he harbored ne deep affection for her, and though he cared for her as a friend, he could never love her as he loves Rhaederys. He thanked Jeyne greatly for being there for him when he needed her and apologized for taking advantage of her that night.

She simply smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek and told him how much she wished for his happiness and health as the carriage taking her and her family away moved off towards the horizon.

Robb had released them from imprisonment and promised Jeyne her family would not be harmed if they departed the camp immediately. He also explained their marriage could not be legitimate because his first wife was not dead, and she was free to marry whomever she pleased.

He had returned from battle. If he could catch a glimpse of the woman he loved, it would be proof that the previous morning had not been a dream and that she was really here and alive.

His mother insisted that Rhae did not want to see him. She had made it clear to Catelyn. She scolded Robb mercilessly. Lady Stark had warned him about ceding from the south, about marrying Jeyne. She told him it would not end well, and the situation they were in now only confirmed her warning.

He was passing the training area, where Arya was practicing her skills she had learned from Syrio. Robb had to admit that she had grown skilled with the blade. It was as he continued watching that his breath caught in his throat.

Arya's opponent shed the hood of her cloak and wild, white hair spilled out, gleaming beautifully in the sun. Rhaederys raised her sword, beckoning Arya to strike her again.

The girl lunged at Rhae with all she had. She swung the sword high over her head and came in with a horizontal strike, meant to cut a man's head from his shoulders. Arya did not anticipate Rhae's next move. She ducked with ease. Arya continued forward as Rhae turned around swiftly and poked Arya in the back with her sword.

Arya groaned. She was sweaty and tired, breath labored. They had been going at it for some time now and she was showing little improvement.

"If you don't learn to control your rage, learn to use it to your advantage, you will be bested. And you will die." Rhaederys' words were not gentle, but she had to make her point. This was not something to laugh about. "And if you…" she trailed off as she approached Arya again. When she was almost body to body with her, without warning, she quickly kicked Arya's foot out from under her, putting her on her back. "Fall, you die. Don't give your opponent that chance."

Rhae held out her hand for Arya to take. She pulled the girl quickly to her feet and concluded their session. Robb was startled by the sound of thunder approaching. Turning his attention to the sky, he watched as the storm clouds drifted toward the camp. Men were gathering their equipment and retreating to their tents. Robb was not watching them though. His attention was on the woman in the practice area pick up her bow and a few arrows.

Arya and everyone else had scattered as soon as the rain began to fall. Robb was mesmerized as his wife readied her bow, took aim, and shot the target directly in the center. He watched her repeat the movement over and over until she was satisfied, pulling all the arrows out of the center of the target.

Robb had decided to stop watching her like a crazed fool and returned to his tent. He still had on his armor and it was growing exceedingly heavy now that his energy was gone.

He ran his hand through his wet hair and sighed with relief after he finally freed himself from the heavy metal, leaving it in a pile on the floor. Robb approached the wash tub the in the corner where it had been freshly filled with hot water.

He began to unbutton his shirt when he got a strange feeling. The haunting sort where one feels they are not alone. He whirled around to see if anyone was there.

There was.

Standing before him, at the entrance of his tent was _her_. The woman he never thought would look him in the eye again.

Rhaederys had a strange knack for leaving him speechless. He was rooted to the spot as she slowly walked up to him, biting her lip with an unsure expression on her face.

Robb breathing became labored once more when one of her shaking hands came to rest on his face. The other on his chest. She stroked his cheek with her thumb, sweeping over the beard that had grown thicker than what she remembered. Rhae had to admit to herself that he was still so handsome. The beard he had now only made her knees weaker.

She gazed into the eyes of a boy that was forced to leave his youth behind and become a man too quickly. A boy that had lost his father and was leading an army to a place he had never seen.

"Rhae-" She cut Robb off as she quickly stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Her resolve had crumbled as she gave in to her feelings. And she still loved him. After all that had happened, her love for him had only grown, and though she wanted to hate him, she couldn't.

Rhaederys pulled back just as quickly as she had begun. An amused expression on her face, she touched her lips with her fingers. "Rhae? I kind of like that."

Robb decided to seize the opportunity he was given. He knelt down hiked the skirt of Rhae's dress up so he could grab hold of her thighs. He lifted her with ease so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She took notice of how his strength had grown since she saw him last.

He walked them over to his bed and laid her down gently in the middle. Robb crawled onto the bed and hovered over her. There was a pleading expression on his face like he was waiting for her to change her mind and slap him again.

But when she yanked his head down to kiss him again, all thoughts were tossed to the wind. It felt like their lips were on fire, and he could barely stand it. Robb began his assault on her throat, kissing up and down the column of her neck.

Rhae was whimpering by the time he made his way back to her lips. When he kissed her lips again, she hooked her leg around his waist and flipped them over so that she was now straddling his hips. He groaned when her center came to rest on his clearly hardened member.

Robb reached for the hem of her dress when her hand shot out to stop him. He looked up at her, completely confused.

Rhae gave him a small smile. "No. There is time for that later. I want you right now."

She reached down between them and untied his trousers, releasing his erection from its confines. Robb leaned up so that he sat high enough without needing support from his elbows and pressed his chest against hers and rested his hands on her hips.

Rhae rested one hand on his chest and the other took refuge in the thick locks of hair behind his ear. She raised herself up until she felt the tip of him in just the right place before slowly sinking back down, filling her body fully with his.

They both moaned when she came all the way down. She raised herself up again, and Robb took that opportunity to kiss her so deeply, she nearly died from dizziness. His hands began digging into her skin almost painfully as her own tugged his hair. Rhae began to pick up speed, and both found their releases in little time.

Robb was not done with her yet, and being temporarily satisfied, he lifted Rhae up once more and made his way over to the tub. He set her down gently. Robb raised his hand to her face and stroked her cheek.

"I've missed you," was all he said. He began to undress, not taking his eyes off hers.

When he stood before her completely naked, he reached for her dress.

"Wait."

Robb halted his movements immediately. Something about the way Rhae was not looking at him, the way she had her eyes casted guiltily at the floor, unsettled him.

"They did things to me in that place. Horrible things. Beaten within an inch of life and then they violated my body in unspeakable ways." She dared to spare a glance at him. There was a storm brewing behind his eyes, but otherwise, he continued his movements and turned her around. Robb made short work of the ties on her dress and let the offending garment fall to the floor.

Robb nearly came undone at the sight of her body. All over her back and shoulders were freshly healed scars from whippings. He turned her back around to face him. There were clean cut scars all down her arms where someone had taken a dagger to her delicate skin. Robb wanted to die when he touched the three nearly-healed holes in her chest. Her body was so different yet all the same.

He didn't realize he was shaking when he felt Rhae's hand touch his face soothingly. Robb placed his hand over hers and turned his head to kiss her palm.

"I'm so sorry, Rhae."

"Hush. It happened, and I cannot change that. But by the gods I'm still here. Alive and with you." She took his hands, and they stepped into the tub together. Robb sat back against the end and pulled her against his chest, wrapping her in his arms. They remained like that for some time. That is until they decided it was time to actually get clean.

"So what made you change your mind?"

The question made Rhae pause in her task of rubbing his chest with a sponge. She glanced up at him before continuing. She shrugged slightly and took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, after I stormed out of your tent and returned to mine yesterday, I collapsed on the floor and sobbed like an infant well into the night. I sobered up eventually and began to think about this entire situation and how completely fucked it all seemed." She paused and licked her lips. "Then, I had a revelation. I realized that I was _dead_. Everyone thought I was dead, and I know you would not betray me like this had you known I was alive. You lost everything so quickly. How could you not bed a woman like that? And even though it hurts, I would have done the same." Rhae's head snapped up at what she just said. Robb grinned widely. "Well, not a woman per say. And splitting from the south. I realized that it was completely justified. Who wants to be under rule of someone like Joffrey? There was much else that came to me last night, but by the time I grew the nerve to tell you, you were gone to battle. I was so afraid that you would be killed today, thinking that I hated you. But," Rhae paused and bit her lip. There were tears falling down her cheeks as she looked at Robb. "I love you, Robb Stark. More than I could ever tell you. And I need you to know that it will never change."

By then, Robb's hands were stroking her shoulders, her neck and arms in a gentle and comforting manner. He leaned up and grabbed her face. Pressing his lips to hers for the hundredth time, he tried to convey his feelings in that exact moment.

Robb took her hand and led Rhae back to the bed to finish what they started earlier. Soaking wet, he crawled on top of her and settled between her legs. He intertwined their fingers, just like the first time.

He had been silent nearly the entire time. "Whatever happens, we will get through it together."

Rhaederys nodded without sound, and Robb took her again for the first of many times that night. They continued well into the morning, but Robb had little notion of what Rhae was about to confess to him when the time came.

* * *

><p>Awwww... I love forgiveness. The making up is just... wonderful. *Sigh*<p> 


	17. A Touch of Regression

**Well, I got to thinking. Kamy has made me realize that the forgiveness was indeed a bit soon. So, in an effort to appease that, I have taken a hairpin turn in a different direction with this story. I know, I know. I can't please everyone, but I found that I like where I've gone with it. Soooo, here we go. I own nothing. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>They lay together for a long time. Neither of them made any movement. Just lazy caresses and even lazier kisses along the skin. Robb was resting his head on Rhaederys' naked chest; his arm lay across her body, holding her close to him. Rhae had wrapped him in her arms. She traced circular patterns in the groove between his shoulder blades with the lightest touch of her fingertips, causing his body to shudder and erupt with goose flesh all over.<p>

"Tell me what happened, Rhae." Robb's sudden request caused her to halt her menstruations. He felt her body go rigid before relaxing in defeat.

This was not the first time he had wanted to know what happened to her in the time she was gone. Rhae had successfully dodged the subject for a while, but she was now pinned under him and had no way to escape it. The first few times, she had been able to cut him off with a kiss, and he would forget about it completely. But never for long.

Rhae sighed, "Alright. You won't like what you hear, Robb." She proceeded to tell him everything. Sansa's direwolf's execution, her finding out she was pregnant, finding out her family was not actually her family, and finally she told Robb what happened in that dungeon. She spared no detail and did not try to sweeten the events that took place.

By the end of her story, she had felt Robb grow still. He stayed that way for several minutes, but to her, it felt like an eternity. Finally, she could not take it anymore.

"Robb, say something, please!" She couldn't see his face.

"What could I possibly say after that," Robb snapped. "If it weren't for those _fucking_ Lannisters, my father would still be alive, Bran would still have the ability to walk, and you would still be pregnant with _our_ son!" He shoved away from her and sat on the end of the bed. When she reached out to touch his shoulder he jerked away.

Rhae felt tears prick her eyes, and she drew her knees up to her chest. She had never heard Robb speak so harshly before, and she did not like to be on the receiving end of his tirade.

It was when she sniffed that Robb turned around to face her. She watched his eyes soften a bit, but there was still that anger. That _rage._

He crawled over to her and placed his hand on her belly. He watched as his hand move from one side to the other of her skin, causing her to shiver.

"I could never blame what happened on you. It was not your fault, and we can always try again. Remember that."

Robb listened for a response. She took a deep breath before shifting out from under him. Rhae grabbed one of the furs on the bed and wrapped it around herself.

"I have lost my father, also. At least you have you mother, and your mother is _here_. I was there the day Bran fell from the tower, and I watched as Jaime Lannister pushed him. I was there the day Eddard was arrested. Or have you forgotten, Robb?" Rhae's back was turned to Robb, but she turned her head just enough to see him out of the corner of her eye. "I must leave the camp today."

Rhae felt, rather than saw, her husband's head snap to her direction.

"What?" She barely heard his hard swallow followed by the mumble.

"You heard me, Robb. I have to fix what's been done. What _you_ have done." Her voice was icy with the statement of fact.

"Yes. But I also said we would do it together!" Robb was heated to say the least. Rhae listened and there was something he said as he mumbled about promising himself to something that caught her attention.

"What did you say? Promised yourself to what?"

"I said I should not have promised Lord Walder Frey that I would marry one of his daughters in order to cross through the Twins." Robb was confused at the wild expression that crossed Rhaederys' face.

She launched herself off the bed and was on the other side of the tent, picking up her clothes before Robb could blink twice.

"You _what_?" Her eyes were wide with shock, and her hands shook with anger without restraint.

Robb shot off the bed, flailing his arms like a madman. "It was the only way I could cross! He had heard of your death, and by that time, I was dead myself. What would you have me do?"

"Uh, well, I would have you turn the army around and find another route. Cross them through the damn water! What have you done, Robb, you _fool_?" Rhae was equally waving her arms in a wild motion, while she put on her robe and boots.

"I was trying to save my father and sisters from certain doom!"

"And look where that has gotten us! Take a look around you! We are _all_ at war." Rhae crossed her arms over her chest.

"It was the right thing to do. It's what my father would have done."

"And look what happened to him, Robb. An honest man, he was. A fool, though, and now he's dead. " Rhae knew she had stepped onto dangerous ground when the words slipped out of her mouth.

Robb's eyes flashed with a rage, and he stomped across the room and yanked her up by her arm. He brought her face so close to his that she felt his breath on her cheek.

"Take. That. Back," he gritted through his teeth.

"Take what back? The truth?" She leaned up and pressed her nose to his before uttering, "Never. Now release me."

Robb dropped her arm just as she jerked it back. "Who _are_ you?"

Rhae was straightening her sleeves when she answered, "I told you. Ariana died in that dungeon. When I died against that tree," Robb flinched a bit. "I…cannot even describe what happened after, but I woke up someone else." She took a deep breath. "How long can you keep this army together?"

Robb blanched at that. He looked at her like she had grown two heads. "What?"

"How long can you stay in this war? Give me an estimate."

"I don't know. A year perhaps. If the war becomes a standstill probably longer. Why? What does that have to with anything? With what we just fought over?"

She shrugged her shoulders, not looking at him. "I can win us this war, Robb. I need time though."

Rhae watched his eyes narrow at her in suspicion. "What do you mean?"

"It's best you did not know. I…" She took a deep breath and bit her lip. "When we win, I will release you from this marriage. You can marry someone else. I don't want you bound to someone like me. Maybe once upon a time, in a different place. A different life, we could have survived. And I'm so sorry things have turned out this way."

"So am I." His short response cut Rhae deeply. She had never wanted this. All she wanted was to marry Robb, become queen, and give him many sons. It was too much to ask of the gods, apparently.

"You will be able to return to the north and never have to see me again." She cast her eyes down again. "I fear now that our love was not meant to be. And it's going to get us both fucking killed, Robb." Rhae buried her face in her hands. "And I don't know how you feel now, but I'm going to protect you in the only way possible right now, and that is to leave."

She looked up at him with glassy eyes and reached out to touch his face for the last time. She was sure he was going to shove her hand away but was pleasantly relieved when Robb leaned his face into her palm.

"The days grow shorter. The night grows darker. And the shadows are swift in their hunt. You are such a good man, Robb. But for goodness' sake, tread lightly. There are devils all around us. Faceless demons waiting to take your soul when you are weak. Don't let them."

Robb watched Rhaederys depart the tent with a heavy heart. He hardly knew this woman. She was so different from Ariana, but he also could not ignore his feelings for her. Rhae's temper and harsher mouth angered him to no end. But he knew one thing was certain. He was still so much in love with her.

* * *

><p>Rhae ventured toward her tent when she spotted Theon approaching her with a sullen look. In his hands, he held the box she had left behind in Winterfell and charged him with its safe-keeping.<p>

She motioned for him to follow her into her tent. When he closed the flap behind him, she reached for the box.

"Ah, good. You have it then." She smiled slightly at him.

He handed her the box. "Are you really going to leave us?"

She looked at him, and his eyes were pleading with her. The once permanent arrogance about him was no more at that moment, and she felt herself give in to him.

Nodding, she answered, "I must. But it is in everyone's best interest." Rhae set the box on her bed before sliding the panels around in a complicated pattern. She stopped after a moment when the distinctive clicking noise was made. The metal flaps on the front popped open, and she slid her fingers over the smoothness before slowly opening the lid.

Rhae felt Theon come up behind her, curious about what was being kept in that box for so long.

"What is it?"

Rhae picked the object up and separated the two parts. In her hands was a large dagger. The blade itself was nearly as long as her forearm. It was hidden in an intricately colored and designed sheath with red and black flames swirling around a three-headed beast.

"Valaryian steel." Rhae turned around and showed Theon up close. "Legend has it that Aegon the Conqueror used this blade when he established the Seven Kingdoms. I t can cut through dragon hide and other metals like butter." She smiled up at him. "I think I may have use for this soon."

Theon let out a low whistle, appreciating what he saw.

"Thank you for keeping it safe. You're a good friend, Theon." Rhae's gratitude was very sincere.

"Of course." His arrogant, signature smirk was back on his handsome features, and just for a moment, Rhae could see how he was such a ladies' man.

"Take care of yourself while I'm gone. And Robb…" Rhae trailed off.

Theon's smirk never faltered. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't fall on his ass." He pulled her into an embrace. "Just look after yourself. He wouldn't survive you dying _again_."

He kissed Rhae's forehead before exiting the tent.

Rhae breathed a sigh before turning around and changing into different clothes. She decided pants were easier to move in, everyone be damned with their proper etiquette. She packed her clothes and other essentials before attaching her cloak to her shoulders.

Turning around to the box once more, she looked to see no one was watching. Rhae hooked her finger underneath the bottom of the box, revealing a hidden compartment. She picked up the amulet and put it around her neck, tucking it into her shirt.

The longbow on her bed went across her shoulder along with the arrows.

She took her belongings outside and found Azur waiting for her. Rhae saddled him and placed her longsword and two shortswords in their proper straps. She mounted him and kicked him in the ribs without looking back.

Rhae felt a pang of guilt and sadness for not saying goodbye to Arya and Catleyn. It was for the best she decided. There was no way she could resist Arya's big eyes, and she would be so tempted to stay.

Rhae kicked Azur harder, stopping only once to pull out the white hair dye. She covered him in large patches, making him look like a paint horse. He was so easily recognized, and she couldn't take that chance again.

As she rode, she kept her focus on the task at hand. It would take a miracle to be successful with what she was about to attempt to do.

But as she rode, Rhae kept glancing up at the mysterious comet that still shined in the sunlight, and she knew that anything was possible at this point. She rode faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. Things are gonna pick up again from here. Woohoo!<strong>


	18. A Touch of Awakening

**Phew! Sorry this took so long to produce, but it was no easy task. I am literally letting the wind carry me with this story now, but I think it's good as this point. There is a map on Wikipedia of the Seven Kingdoms if you need to get a visual becasue Rhae will be doing some travelling here for a bit. If you are curious about what Azur looks like, Google the Fresian. That's what I envision. To all those that have reviewed (97hollster, GuardianAngel102310, Kamy, XxXWolfDemonKimaXxX, Dreaming while awake, and MulishaMaiden), *Squeal!*You guys rock! I own nothing :/ but ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Rhaederys continued southeast for nearly two weeks on horseback, stopping little. It was when she reached the Blackwater Bay just north of the town of Duskendale that she boarded a cargo ship with Azur. It was headed east to Dragonstone where she hoped to the gods she would find her uncle and find him in his right mind. Varys filled her in about the sorceress from Asshai and her corruption of Stannis' thinking as he smuggled her out of the castle in King's Landing.<p>

The trip passed without event. No one recognized her or her horse which was a fortunate find. It was when she landed on the beach of Dragonstone that she knew her problems had reached a new magnitude. There, on the beach, were pyres in the shapes of the seven gods that were now charred remains where some sort of sick worship or ritual had taken place.

Rhae made her way up the rocky trail toward the castle. It was so large that it nearly took up the entire island, save for the small town and harbor outside the gates. The keeps were higher than the walls, and Rhae marveled at the sight of all the dragons and gargoyles decorating the stonework, guarding the castle. The air felt warmer than it should have, being an island and all. It must have been the volcano beneath the earth.

This was where her mother's family, the Targaryen dynasty, lived before her father destroyed the legacy. But that was a different time. A different war. And yet, here she was, preparing for war with the same people in the hopes that maybe she could resurrect what once was and reclaim what was hers.

She passed through the opened gates to find hundreds, maybe thousands, of men from near and far, tending to tasks as they prepared for upcoming battle. Sword smiths were pounding on hot metal. Men were leading horses around to unnamed places, and others were in training areas practicing combat.

Rhae rode through without being noticed, or no one cared enough to pay attention. As soon as she entered the fortress, she dismounted and enquired with a guard as to where she could find Stannis. He did not hesitate in pointing toward a large staircase that was supposed to lead to his study or something.

She tried not to run up the steps in her eagerness, but she could not help herself. Rhae pushed the double doors open to reveal several men in obvious concentration over battle strategies. Her eyes came to rest upon the center where a man with thinning black hair that was littered with gray. He was sitting back in his chair with his hand fist over his mouth in great concentration. There was an obvious scowl on his face as the men around him continued to talk. The supposed priestess was nowhere to be seen.

Stannis glanced up from his seat, and Rhae removed her hood. His fist dropped from his face, and he mumbled something incoherent. Calling attention to the others in the room, he ordered them quiet as Rhae stepped further into the room.

"State your business, girl." Stannis' icy tone was nothing like her father's warm baritone, and it made her uncomfortable.

"I come on behalf of Robb Stark, the King in the North." Rhae tried not to flinch at the gasps that erupted all around her, followed by a great bout of silence.

Stannis pushed back and stood up from the table. Rhae took sight of his full height, much like her father's. He ordered the men out of the room, leaving just the two of them behind the great doors to engage alone.

"Would you care to tell me how you are alive?" Rhae was shocked to say the least to hear that. She thought she had everyone fooled with her change in appearance.

"H-how did you know?" She walked up to the other side of the table and placed her hands on the back of one of the chairs.

Stannis waved his hand. "Please. You don't think I wouldn't recognize my own horse's ass of a brother in your eyes? " He sat back down at the head of the table as Rhae's eyes flashed a bit at his insult. "So, you are here on Robb's behalf?"

Rhae took a seat at the opposite end of the table and nodded her head. "Yes, but not entirely, though it is a significant part." Stannis beckoned her to continue. "I came here to ask you what you think you are doing." She scowled at him, waiting for his answer.

Her uncle leaned forward. "I had every intention of retrieving the crown, being that I was the only legal heir after…" He gestured to her. "You died, of course. My fool of a baby brother has also taken it upon himself to claim the throne as well." He shook his head looked away.

"Well, as you can see, I am clearly not dead. Far from it actually. So you will do well to cease your current task as it is _my_ duty and right to claim." Rhae's tone was harboring a warning underneath. "You will _not_ take what is mine."

Stannis' face grew red. He jumped up from his seat, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You dare come into _my_ domain and command _me_ to bend to your will without question?"

Rhaederys slammed her hand down onto the table, causing a deafening crack within the air. "Your domain is technically _mine. _If you even so much as _try_ to march on King's Landing with your current intentions, I will treat you as a common enemy, and I. Will. Destroy. You and that whore priestess! What has she promised you Stannis?" Rhae's voice had escalated several octaves. She was fuming. "The crown? The world?" Rhae paused for a moment. "A son," she asked quietly.

Stannis' head shot up at her last guess. The guilt that crossed his face was not something that could be measured.

"What of your wife, Uncle? She isn't dead yet. But you are willing to let this...this _stranger_ carry your _illegitimate_ spawn in the name of victory. Uncle, what have you done?" Rhae was in total disbelief. She could not believe her uncle, a man of honor and dignity, would stoop to this level.

Stannis heaved a great sigh. He sat down in his chair once more and put his head in his hands. To say she was surprised would have been too light. Nothing could describe the emotions flowing through her veins when she heard her uncle, a man made of stone and steel, choke out a sob.

"I've never wanted anything more than a son." He paused and looked at Rhae with pleading eyes. "She wants to awaken the Stone Dragons using blood magic. What she does not realize is that you need a certain kind of blood." He nodded towards her. "_Targaryen_ blood in particular. And something else, but I can't remember what, and she won't stop going on about it." He began to weep once more. "Forgive me, Ariana. Forgive me."

Rhae was not uncomfortable when she gently raised her uncle's chin with her fingertips. She stepped closer to him and pressed his head to her chest. Rhae cradled his head and smoothed his hair as she shushed him.

"No more, Uncle," she whispered. "No more."

* * *

><p>Stannis agreed to take his army north where there was talk of wildlings growing restless and causing a ruckus for the Night's Watch. He readily accepted the task Rhae suggested. However, Melisandre (Rhae had finally learned her name), was less that pleased with the turn of events. So angry she was that she disappeared into the night without word. This made Rhae nervous. The moment she laid eyes on her, she knew that the priestess was a threat to her campaign for the crown. Maybe she would stay gone. At least that's what Rhae hoped for.<p>

When Stannis sailed for the mainland several days later, the island was very nearly deserted, with a few people scattered here and there, mostly at the small village.

The gardens of Dragonstone were abandoned when Rhae entered that night. She lit a few bowl-like lamps strategically placed around the great stone carving in the middle of the courtyard on the far wall, granting her a haunting light.

Rhae approached the statue and ran her hands over the rough stone. It was the largest creature she had ever seen. This dragon was supposed to be a representation of the Black Dread, the fiercest of all dragon kind. Rhae had only seen the skeleton of one in the dungeons of the castle in King's Landing. This statue was perfect in size. She could easily crawl into his mouth, lie down and toss around comfortably.

The dragon was not the only one present in the garden. There were two others, smaller, but still large, dragons adorning the walls.

Rhae shook her head. It was time for action. She reached into her sheath and pulled out the Valyrian dagger. She also reached into the neck of her dress and pulled the amulet out into plain sight. It was a beautiful, but heavy, piece of jewelry. It was solid gold, flat and smooth on the back, but it was very intricate on the front. A large clear red jewel was perfectly polished. It took up nearly the whole front side except for a thin band of gold and black that bore three dragons, connecting from head to tail in a circle. The Targaryen sigil.

Rhae took a deep breath and raised the dagger. _I hope I'm not about to do this for no reason._ In the next breath she took the blade and sliced through her palm from one side to the other in one sweeping motion.

Rhae bit her tongue to keep from crying out. The blood took a moment to ooze out before it began to pour from the wound. She smeared a bit on the amulet before taking her bloody palm to the great stone dragon.

She wiped the rest on the front of his face and stepped back, withdrawing a rag and wrapping her palm tightly to quell the bleeding.

She waited. For what felt like an eternity, she stood and willed the beasts to move. But nothing happened.

She scowled at her injured hand. "Of course," she spit sarcastically. "All for nothing." She began to think of some other strategy for this task. It was almost vital that she awakened these dragons or else she was not going to be able to get where she needed to go.

There was a small, almost imperceptible, popping noise. Rhae's head slowly lifted as the fire in all the lamps blew out and the popping noise evolved into a snapping, followed by movement from the statue in front of her.

She internally cheered. She was successful in her objective. But it was short-lived when the stone began to dissipate and before her, stood the most frightening beast she had ever laid eyes on. She was so entranced by the one in front of her, she almost did not notice the other two were shaking their heads and flapping their wings, as though stretching after a long slumber. It was not a totally absurd thought. They had been standing there for gods know how long.

The three dragons surrounded her then. Rhae was still staring at the white monster in front of her. His eyes held intelligence that far exceeded the norm. She had expected him to be solid black, but his scales were as white as her hair. He was so beautiful. They all were.

One of them was ruby red that blended into black at every endpoint. His nose, his wing tips, his tail. All black at the end. The other was exactly the same except he was green and his scales melted to blue at the ends…

Rhae was snapped back into reality by the sounds of growls and rumbles from all around her. The white one's face was so close to her body, she was sure he would eat her. Rhae could also feel the heat radiating off of each, but even though she was no longer able to be burned, that did not mean she couldn't be eaten.

She was amazed though, when the white one stepped back and bowed his head in submission. The other two followed suit.

Rhae reached out a tentative hand and stroked his scales. Smooth as glass but hard as steel. She suddenly lost all fear and got brave.

"I'm going to climb on now." With that, she watched as he lowered his leg enough for her to use it as a step. She swung her leg up over his back, sitting in between his wings and right behind his neck.

After she got used to the feeling and finished her marveling, she nodded her head.

"We have work to do, my children," she said softly.

She clung to the dragon's neck as his wings expanded to an impossible span and began to move up and down in unison. The other two followed suit immediately. When they were air born, her great white dragon tossed his head back and roared with great power. Rhae slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from yelping.

She had no idea what was going on in the other lands tonight. But she was sure of one thing.

The Seven Kingdoms would be, once again, acquainted with the enchanting songs of the almighty dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, there it is! Let me know what you think!<strong>


	19. A Touch of Travel

**Well here's the next chapter! Sooo...yeah :) I own nothing. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It took only that night to cross the Narrow Sea from Dragonstone. Rhaederys was able to see land when the dawn began to break, and she knew she would have to hide her dragons during the day. She would not risk getting caught in broad daylight. People would try, and possibly succeed, to kill her and take her dragons. Rhae would sooner die and set them free before she allowed that to happen.<p>

She jumped when the two dragons behind her began snapping and growling at each other in mid air. Rhae had driven them lower, almost touching the water, to avoid detection from lookouts on the shore.

Rhae had quickly developed names for the beasts so she had something to call them other than Dragon. The green one, she found was gentle soul. He was quiet and careful. The way he flapped his wings was gentle and slow, and his eyes held a wisdom that was sure to exceed the knowledge held within the castle library in King's Library that reminded her so much of Lord Eddard. Rhae called him Eddamir.

The red one was the exact opposite. He was one of unbridled aggression. He flapped his wings in short, violent bursts. He was so vocal, with a quiet, but constant cry or growl. He had been pestering Eddamir the entire flight, nipping at his scales and nudging him off course. She called him Roberion for her father.

Rhae turned around and looked at the both of them, silencing the sounds at once. Pressing a finger to her lips, she turned forward as the flight was about to come to a close. The sun was turning the sky from black to light blue very quickly, but Rhae had managed to spot a cave on the coast that was hidden behind rocks and high, dangerous tide. She guided her dragons in that direction.

The great wings of her dragon began to fold slightly and flap quickly as he came in for a landing on the rocky edge of the cave. When he gathered enough leverage, he used the hooks on the joints of his wings and back legs to climb the rest of the way inside. Rhae had to clutch his neck as best she could with her nails to hold on. She could not even get her arms halfway around his neck it was so big. His front legs were useless as he carried Azur in his talons.

The horse was greatly disturbed by the entire ordeal he had been through that night. Azur had not expected the great beast to swoop down out of nowhere in the dark and just snatch him clean off the ground the way he had. His initial neighing and angry protesting had turned to silence once he figured out that struggling would produce no result.

When he was placed on the ground, he sort of wobbled as quickly as he could to the other side of the cave. It was almost pointless, for the other two had climbed into the cave, leaving little room to breathe, much less move around.

Rhae slid down from the back of the white dragon, exhausted. Her legs ached and hurt all over. She would have to figure out some sort of equipment to put on the back of the dragons. The spines on his back had dug into her flesh, leaving sores on her inner thighs through her pants.

She stretched her back, feeling it pop in several places before she stroked her dragon. His dinner plate-sized white scales were gleaming in the light that was beginning to appear over the horizon. Rhae had a tougher time placing a name with him. He was so different from the other two. He had spark, but he was not gentle. That much was certain. But he also had control, unlike Roberion.

He had been silent since his great cry after the awakening. Rhae decided to name him Arion. Like the now-dead girl, Ariana, he had been silent for a long time. He just needed to be…awakened before he could be heard. Arion was a bit different in appearance from Eddamir and Roberion. He had four legs instead of two (the front more like arms), and his wings were like a second set of arms instead of just the one. His horns were more defined and longer, rather than having a spiny head all around like the other two.

Rhae decided to end her observation there. Her eyes were growing heavy, and her stomach was growling, but she would need to wait until nightfall before she moved again though. She heard the city above her begin to stir as the night ended and the morning began.

Rhae tried to find some sort of comfortable spot to curl up and lie down in. The rocky surface beneath her back was cold and going to prove excruciating later, but she was much too tired to care. When she closed her eyes, she felt Arion's long, slender body curl around hers as he dropped to the ground behind her. Rhae was surprised when she saw a great white arm, with four finger-like claws, encircled her body, pulling her close to him. Arion used his wing to cover and shield her body from the spray that was misting in from the ocean. The last thing she saw was Azur standing by the wall of the cave, head down in sleep and Eddamir and Roberion looking out toward the ocean, keeping watch.

* * *

><p>I knew I was dreaming. As soon as my eyes closed, I opened again them to find myself in the same place I was when I died. I walked through the same forest, down the same trail, and up the same flight of crumbling white steps onto that platform.<p>

Something was different though. It felt…darker. Not in the sense that there was no light, but I could feel it in the breeze. The _wind._ It was no longer warm and gentle, but cold and harsh. It was almost painful as it whipped against my skin. The white dress I wore barely touched my knees and had short sleeves, causing me to wrap my arms around myself. My bare feet grew numb as I climbed those stairs of white stone, and my breath came out in white swirls.

When I reached the top, I found myself completely alone. The platform that overlooked the forest and off into the horizon was no longer sunny. The sky was overcast and the trees were bare, stripped of their leaves. There was no snow, but I knew that if it rained, it would rain ice.

"Father? Eddard? Where are you?" My voice was strained as I tried to call for them.

I received no response, just the continuous howling of the wind. I spun around looking for any sign of life anywhere. It was when I heard rustling from below that I stopped. Swallowing my sudden burst of fear, I slowly picked my feet up and guided them into the direction of the edge of the platform.

Carefully dropping to my hands and knees, I scooted to the edge. My eyes searched for the source of the sound but found nothing. There were only naked trees and frozen brush and bushes that went on forever.

Sighing, I got back onto my feet. My eyes were still resting on the forest as I turned my body around. When my head turned with my body, I nearly sent myself back over the edge of the platform with the sight I was met with.

There, standing in the middle of the great stone circle was Eddard Stark. He was clad in the same clothing as before, but he did not seem to register the cold like I had. In his hands was some sort of clear, glass orb or something. It looked quite heavy, as it took him both hands to hold it.

He smiled a gentle smile before setting the orb on the ground. Ned beckoned me over with his arm, successfully uprooting me from my catatonic position. I shook my head and closed my gaping mouth and took the few steps toward him.

"Welcome back, Ariana." His voice was tender, still harboring a leader's timbre.

I was still looking at the orb. I met his gaze in wonder. "What is it?"

"I cannot say exactly. It tells one things though. It shows you what has happened. It shows you what is happening now, and it also shows you what will happen based on decisions you make now."

"Why do you bring it here?" My confusion must have been evident on my face.

"You are about to embark upon a journey that will be written in history books long after your time has ceased." He paused for a moment. "Your loyalty will be tested. How far are you willing to go to retrieve your crown? Whose throats are you willing to cut to sit upon the Iron Throne?"

I looked at him as though he had gone mad. I could feel the anger well up inside of my being like fire from a dragon's belly. "What kind of questions are those? I will do whatever it takes to regain what is _mine_. Not only because it is my birthright, but because I have the power." I felt my face grow so hot that I scarcely noticed the cold now. "I would burn the entire Seven Kingdoms to the ground with fire and drown its people in blood before I see another sit upon _my_ throne! No one will stop me! No one and nothing _can_ stop me. I have defeated even death!"

Eddard was quiet as I finished my tirade of near madness. When my breath became even once more, he spoke again. "Look into the orb, Ariana."

I did as he said. I stared into it and watched as a small blue light formed in the center before it expanded to encase the entire sphere. Inside the light, grew an image. It was me. I was covered in blood and grime. It looked as though it was raining, but the image was not large enough to confirm or show otherwise.

"If you should carry out your current intentions, you will achieve your goal of gaining the Iron Throne." I felt relief at this statement. "But, you will not live long after. Perhaps ten years at the most. But you will prosper, and so will the kingdoms. Few will question your power, and even fewer will challenge you. You will be loved by the common people, and you will form alliances with lands that we never thought possible in the past." He looked up at me to see if I was gathering all of this. I left my face stoic, revealing no emotion to him. "The great winter that is coming will pass as quickly as it comes, and the summer will return for many years to come after."

"Why would I want it any other way? A short life is a small price to pay to ensure the kingdom's welfare. What would happen should I abandon my mission?"

Eddard cleared his throat. I observed as the orb's light quickly turned from blue to red. "If you should cancel your intention, you will live a long and full life. You could do it now if you wished. Disappear east with your dragons and never be heard from again." I looked into the orb intently as Robb's image came into sight. I could not stop the flutter in my chest when I laid eyes upon him clad in his armor, covered in sweat and blood and dirt. "Westeros will remain in control of the Lannisters and fall into an age of darkness for generations to come. And my son will fall in battle as he executes his futile and _final_ campaign against them." I watched in horror as the image showed Robb receiving a great stab through his chest from an unknown long sword. His eyes closed tightly, and he roared in pain as he clutched the blade in his chest before falling to his knees and then onto his side, where his eyes stared off, unblinking and body unmoving.

I had had enough. Tears pricked my eyes, and I turned my head away from the orb. "Please. No more. I understand what I must do."

"Your father highly recommended that you take this path. He wants to ensure your safety and that you may _live_."

"But I don't want to live if this is how it will end!" My voice cracked with unshed tears. "No. I will conquer the Seven Kingdoms just like Aegon the First. I am willing to give my life to ensure safety and freedom for my people."

Eddard nodded his head with my final decision. "Then there is nothing more to say. This is the last time I will see you. For a while at least." He smirked when I embraced his middle, petting my hair. "Close your eyes, little one."

I did as I was told, and once more, I felt my body being pulled in all sorts of directions. When it finally stopped, I opened my eyes to the sounds of the ocean and the deep rumbling of dragons' snores. The light of the day was beginning to fade, and I knew then it was time to move.

* * *

><p>Magister Illyrio of Pentos was a not a stupid man. He had forged his fortune on misdeeds and broken promises, even going as far as opening his home and ensuring Viserys Targaryen that the Andals prayed for his return in the night in the hopes of one day, gaining more power after the young dragon took the Iron Throne.<p>

But this night was different. This night would paint him the fool he truly was. As he climbed the stairs of his lush palace, he failed to notice the dark shadow that followed his every step in complete silence. Moving as swiftly as a cold, black wind, it passed him on the steps and waited for him on the balcony of his bed chambers.

Illyrio closed and locked the door behind him and began to strip his robes as he prepared for bed. A shiver down his spine caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. Instinct told him to look toward the balcony where he saw a disturbing sight.

There, standing between billowing curtains and lit like an alluring siren by the light of the moon, was a young woman dressed in men's clothing that could only be found in the west. Illyrio went to reach for the rope to summon his guards but was stopped short when an arrow flew passed his head, just missing his face and landed in the wood of the door he had just entered from.

Frozen in fear, he looked back at her, too frightened to form words.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Her voice was as enthralling as her appearance.

"W-what do you want from me?" He tried to keep the tremble out of his voice and was nearly successful.

She stepped further into the room, bow still drawn and pointed at him with a fresh arrow pulled back, ready to strike him in the heart if he did something stupid.

"I hear you know where the Mother of Dragons is." She lowered her bow and placed it back across her shoulders only to pull out a long dagger. The woman pointed the blade at him. "You will tell me where to find her, and you will provide me the essential supplies I need to get there."

"If I don't?"

"Then I shall gut you here and disappear into the night. Just get me what I need, and all will return to normal, and you can go to bed."

"And how much would you be requiring?" He was trying to get a look at her face, but it was too-well hidden behind the cloak.

He saw her smirk before she answered. "Enough to tend to a _khalasar_. And make haste for I am in a bit of a hurry. Tell anyone of this, and I kill you and everyone in the palace."

Illyrio nodded and turned around to exit the room. When he was questioned by the people of his palace for this late-night and sudden preparation, he merely waved them off and told them to do what needed to be done. He did not tell them the rest for there was a woman upstairs with gods know what kind of powers waiting for him and helping herself to a bit of his bread and wine.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure when I can update again, but I'll do my best. Let me know what you think!<strong>


	20. A Touch of Gathering

**Hello all! Here's the next chapter. Long overdue. To all my reviewers, you guys are truly amazing. A huge thanks to those who have stuck around even through the long waits. George R. R. Marting owns all!**

* * *

><p>The heat was scorching as the <em>khaleesi<em> continued to march her people through the Red Waste. The clear, blue sky went on ahead with no end in sight as it met the red hills of sand.

Daenerys wiped the sweat from her brow with her forearm. She had stopped the _khalasar_ for rest, once again. She was tired, _so_ tired. And hungry. But what she really wanted most was water. Oh, she had almost forgotten the taste, the feeling of drinking cool water. Her people were dying out slowly, and she had no means of preventing it. The only thing that truly kept her going was the promise of the end of this wasteland and her young dragons.

Ser Jorah warned Dany that whichever direction they went, people would be sure to kill them all and take her dragons. Not wanting that to happen, she took his advice and began to trek the long way toward civilization.

Dany wished Khal Drogo were still alive. '_If he were still alive, we wouldn't be here,'_ She scolded herself. He wasn't. And she was on her own, leading people through a place she did not know.

Her eyes were cast to the ground when something caught her eye. A quick flash it was, and the only reason she saw it was because it blocked the sun for the briefest of seconds.

"_Khaleesi_." Ser Jorah's voice caught her attention, and she used some of her remaining energy to pull herself up off the ground to crawl out of the holey make-shift tent, constructed out of a few of the blankets they had left to provide shade.

She looked at him with unsure eyes. He was staring off into the horizon, his gaze measuring. The last time he called her, one of her riders returned missing a body. Dany shuddered at the memory briefly before turning her gaze in the direction he was looking at.

On the horizon, was a black dot that was growing larger and larger as it drew closer to her party. Dany's brows furrowed together with uncertainty. The dot was fast-moving, and as Daenerys squinted and placed her hand above her eyes to shield the sun, she saw that the dot was not at all what she thought at first. It had grown into a small line.

And not just a line, but a line of _people_. Men on horseback. Panic began to rise in her chest as her thoughts began reeling. Had another _khalasar_ gained intelligence of her own people? Perhaps it wasn't that at all. Was it her dragons? Dany nearly fell over in realization as she turned around to find them.

"_Khaleesi._" This time Jorah's voice was bolder. She stopped briefly to look back at him to find his eyes on her. "We don't know who they are," he said, "but they can't simply be wandering around in the desert for pleasure. We must be ready for whatever comes because we will not be able to stop them."

Slowly the Mother of Dragons nodded her head as his words sank in. This was the end. They were all going to die right here in the desert.

Closing her eyes, she stepped up next to her right-hand man. Dany could hear them now, coming closer. She could hear her people shift behind her in fear. The hoof beats of approaching horses grew louder and louder until suddenly, they stopped, and she wasn't dead yet.

Daring a glance, Danaerys opened her eyes to find that the strange group of people had stopped in front of them. She could not see any of their faces. They were all shielded by dark color cloth.

With a nervous breath, Dany broke the silence.

"Do you speak the common tongue? Who are you?"

No one answered. Instead, the small group looked to middle of them, where a person sat atop a great black stallion as wild as the wind, tossing his head and pawing at the sand. Dany briefly noted how he reminded her of Drogo's horse from a time ago. The rider guided him forward until he turned to the side so that Dany was now able to look up into his eyes.

The figure removed _her_ hood, revealing a head of white-blonde hair just like hers. The _khaleesi_ could not help but admire the woman's beauty. She was almost not aware that she was speaking, too.

"Ah, the Mother of Dragons. You are a very hard woman to get in touch with. Did you know?" The girl's mouth stretched into a wide grin. Dany looked at her in bewilderment.

"Wh-who are you?" Her face was evident with confusion, but she was also beginning to piece it together.

There was a kindness in her eyes, and Danaerys felt a feeling of trust wash over her. Ser Jorah answered before she could open her mouth to answer.

"This is Ariana Baratheon, First of Her Name. First and only legitimate child of King Robert Baratheon. She _is_ currently the sole heir and rightful queen of the Andals-"

"My _name_ can go many a way. Ariana Baratheon is my given name, however, I like to go by Rhaederys of House Targaryen, Tamer of the Horse, and the Awakened Dragon."

Dany's eyes narrowed as she took in all the new details of this woman. Now, she was beginning to feel unease in her presence. This woman was the child of the man that had hunted her and her brother all of her life. Now she stood before her as though they were friends. And this claim to being a dragon and the Iron Throne? Rubbish!

"Dragons are born, not awakened." The _khaleesi's_ tone was challenging. "There are only three living dragons in all the world, and they are just there." She gestured behind her where the babies were watching from their cages.

Rhaederys smiled gently. "No, there are six."

"Where, then?"

"I shall call them if you wish." Rhae closed her eyes and touched the amulet through the fabric of her clothes, summoning them with her mind.

As if by magic, the sun grew dark as shadows passed over its light, followed by loud cries and the sounds of wings flapping from above. Arion landed first, white scales nearly blinding those who looked directly at them. A moment later Roberion and Eddamir touched the sands with near silence.

Rhaederys looked back at Dany with a smug grin. Her jaw had grown slack as she marveled at the sight before her. Great wingspans the sizes of castles and scales as large as serving trays at the finest palaces, her eyes began to water as the truth of what Rhae said became real.

"I thought I was the only one left," she whispered, a smile beginning to creep across her face. "I thought I was the last of the dragons. There are two of us now."

"There are four that remain of the dragon family." Dany's eyes turned back to her new-found family member. "Your brother, Aegon, lives. As does Aemon, but he currently serves a life sentence on the Wall in the northern region."

"My brother," Dany breathed.

Rhaederys smiled and nodded before she looked back at the men who had traveled with her. "Take off your hoods. We have nothing to hide."

One by one, each of them removed their hoods. There were four men present. An older gentleman in knight's armor, a boy with jet black hair, a sellsword, and a half-man with a grotesque face. And Ser Jorah recognized two of the four. Ser Barristan Selmy and Tyrion Lannister.

Rhae gestured to the boy. "A disguise to hide his true identity. Tyrion Lannister has kept him well hidden all these years. This, Danaerys, is your brother. But before we have our little reunion, we must get out of the sun. There is an oasis just there." She jerked her head to the north. "My dragons will escort us there safely."

As the sun began to fade over the sand, Rhae joined Dany at an isolated part of the old, abandoned fort. The canopy of trees and vines creeping up the walls provided a kind of comfort, something Dany had not had in a long time.

Rhae smiled and handed her a cup of cheap wine, courtesy of Illyrio. She tried not to think of the men she slaughtered just a day or two ago. They had seen her dragons when she loaded them with supplies, and she would not risk word spreading. But their deaths were certain to not go in vain. Not when the Iron Throne was taken back.

The _khaleesi_ accepted gratefully. She had just spoken with her long-lost brother. A kind boy. Nothing like the cruelty Viserys possessed.

"This is much to take in, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it is good. Why did you come here though?" Dany was confused about why the woman would travel this far, but she felt like she was already starting to learn the answer.

"I need your help first, but mostly, I've come to take you home with me and your brother." Rhae smiled.

"Why do you need my help? You have three mighty dragons and could easily take what you want."

"We share a common enemy. I know my father caused you much grief since birth, but on his death bed, I convinced him to have a change of heart."

"Tell me your story then. I want to know from the beginning." Dany was beyond curious now.

So Rhaederys began her story, starting from the tumultuous marriage between her parents to her childhood friends in Winterfell. From the taming of Azur to her marriage to a Robb Stark. And from her miscarriage at the hands of the Bastard King to the death of her father to where she was now.

And Dany listened, a stoic expression on her pretty face.

"So you see? _Our _people are starving in the streets while Joffrey sits high and mighty on a throne forged by _our_ ancestors. We absolutely must take it back." Rhae's eyes were wild when she reached the end. The sun had long since gone down, and there were a few fires going, giving them light to see.

Danaerys stood up slowly, thinking hard. Eventually, she nodded her head and said, "I will help you."

Rhae wanted to dance, but instead, she jumped up and embraced her cousin which was fervently returned.

"When can we take it back?"

Rhae looked over to where her dragons were encouraging the little ones to fly. "We wait until they can fly with the wind and carry weight."

They walked together to the great beasts. Rhae wrapped her arms around Arion's snout as he nudged her middle gently. The other two dragons received pats on their snouts.

Dany showed Rhae then how she had taught her dragons to breath fire on the command, Dracarys. She was stunned to learn that they could be conditioned like that, so she begged the _khaleesi_ to show her how she was able to. It would be most convenient to have that ability.

In the morning, Rhae would take Dany and Aegon on a ride dragonback to show them how it felt to soar through the air and truly fly like they were meant to.

But for now, they returned to where most of the _khalasar_ was cooking food, administering medicine, or sitting around the fires telling stories. They joined Ser Jorah and Rhae's party, who were all sitting around talking about better days and eating on salted meats as though they were all friends. Dany caught the tail-end of Ser Barristan telling about how the king had cast him aside simply because he was too old.

"-I'd like for him to just see how _old_ I am when I have my sword in hand, the fool!" This caused Tyrion and Bronn, the sellsword to laugh heartily. The Imp raised his cup in acknowledgement when Rhae sat down, and he smiled when Danaerys tentatively took a seat between her and Aegon.

More stories were told and laughter swept through the people that night. Come the morning, training began as well as planning for attack with Robb's army, which would remain in the position they were in until _they_ were ready to move.

It would be almost eighteen months before the dragons would attain their rapid growths and learn to fly. In the meantime, training and battle strategies were planned out. Rhae sent only one raven to Robb, telling him she was fine but volunteered no more information in case it got intercepted.

The time came when they were ready to move. Rhae's faithful followers remained by her side, and when Dany's dragons were finally able to bear weight, they were on the move toward Westeros.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you'd like!<strong>


	21. A Touch of Change

**Hey everyone! I know it's been WAY too long since I last updated. I made promises that I failed to keep and for that, I am truly sorry. I have had a difficult time writing this story, and it seems that what ever I wrote, did not sound right. I blame writer's block for this BIG TIME. I am also struggling with writing battle scenes but will have the next chapter out as soon as I feel it's ready. I did realize that there are about three chapters left of this story before it ends which excites me so much! So here is the next and long-overdue chapter. George Martin owns GoT and ASoIaF. I own nothing but my crazy imagination. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Rhaederys assisted the men in preparations for their cross of the Narrow Sea. She and Daenerys were able to climb onto the dragons' backs to adjust the remaining straps of the new saddle-like contraptions built especially for more comfortable and stable riding. Each of the dragons was now able to carry a substantial amount of weight across the salt water, and the <em>khalasar<em> had been heavily trained under Rhae and Ser Barristan to the best of their ability.

A small ship had been provided (so graciously) by Illyrio and waited for them off of an isolated beach, ready for sailing. It would carry Dany's people along with Rhae's party, her horse, and supplies and cargo.

When the time came, the ship was boarded and the dragons were mounted. Ser Jorah captained the ship while Rhaederys led in the air. She and the _khaleesi_ were the only ones permitted and skilled enough for flight. Aegon declined vigorously after his churned stomach incident the first time he attempted to fly.

Armor had been scarce on this side of the sea, so each made his own with animal hides boiled down into hard leather. It was not the highest quality, but it was light and easy to move in and would come in handy when in the air.

In due time, wings were spread, and they were off. The two women watched from above as the _khalasar_ bid their goodbyes to the only land they had ever known as it disappeared on the horizon. The dragons that were not ridden flew slowly around the ship, guarding it as it made its voyage toward Westeros.

Daenerys' heart fluttered inside her chest as the realization that this was actually happening sank itself into her mind. She was about to the place she had only dreamed of since she was consciously aware of the world. It was a surreal feeling; like it was not real, but it was all at the same time.

She flew upon the back of Drogon with ease now. He was now as large as Arion with his obsidian and crimson scales, the polar opposite color scheme of his brother dragon.

Dany pulled her rein toward Rhae until the two great beasts flew side by side. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Rhae rested upon her own mount. Majestic, but it was the look on her face that sobered the _khaleesi_ instantly. The grim expression was a more haunted look than anything, as though she had received bad news and did not want to share. So Danaerys asked.

"What is troubling you, cousin?"

It seemed to startle her of the trance. Rhae quickly composed herself and tried to offer a reassuring smile, but Dany did not buy it. She sighed.

"I just need you to understand that we are headed to a dark place." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "The kingdom is in ruins because of greedy and power-hungry fools that were not groomed to handle the responsibility, and because of it, my people are dying in the streets. I…almost wonder if we _should_ return."

The _khaleesi_ shook her head. "_Our _people. You are not alone in this. Do not forget. And we will handle whatever we are greeted with _together._" Dany reached out her hand toward her cousin. Rhae smiled and reached out as well until their fingers intertwined. Dany nodded her head. "Let us go take back what is ours now."

The dragons flew above the ship as they crossed the Narrow Sea toward the chaos that was sure to be awaiting their arrival.

* * *

><p>Robb sat atop his horse overlooking the field on which the last battle was to take place. Within his sight was King's Landing along with the waters belonging to the Blackwater Rush. He and what was left of his army had circled around and were now settled in the Kingswood, praying for miracles while preparing for the upcoming slaughter.<p>

"So this is it then?"

Theon's words cut through the dense fog of the morning causing Robb to jump slightly. He looked over to his friend who paced back and forth on his own horse with a calculating look on his face.

"I don't know how you have been able to keep so quiet about this, but it has been two years now."

Robb shrugged at his statement. He knew Theon meant Rhaederys' disappearance. Her location he didn't know. How could he? His estranged wife had disappeared without so much as a whisper of her intentions or whereabouts. Rumors had spread across the land that the cries of dragons were heard near Dragonstone. Surely, she hadn't anything to do with that, right?

The Young Wolf sighed. The morning air was cool and foggy and filled with the sounds of chirping birds but otherwise, peaceful and quiet. At least it was until a young man came sprinting at them, alarm etching his face.

"My lord! My lord! Come quickly! Reports of movement to the east!" The urgency in his voice had the king and Theon spurring their horses in the direction of interest. The scouting party they brought ran close behind them, drawing their weapons. Grey Wind sprinted beside them.

If Tywin Lannister was moving, it was to be a surprise attack. This could be their chance to cut them off, capture, and subdue their greatest threat against taking King's Landing.

It was only when Robb looked up to see birds fleeing into the skies and small animals scurrying past them in the opposite direction did he skid to a halt. Theon followed suit and both men sat and listened for noise.

They did not sit for long when the ground beneath them began to vibrate and the sounds of hooves increased in volume. Robb squinted into the fog, reaching for his sword when he stopped breathing. His whole body went rigid, as did Theon's.

As time grew slow, a great black horse cantered toward them through the fog. But it was not just any black horse. Robb and Theon _knew_ this horse. And they knew the rider as well.

Robb and Theon gazed ahead of them at the sight of Rhaederys Targaryen, missing wife of Robb Stark and rightful queen of the realm, appearing out of the shadows of the early morning. Even more startling was that she was not alone.

More figures grew visible as they came closer. Each on horseback, they followed behind the lady at equal pace. Every one of them wore a face of stoic indifference, but not her. Her face was flushed pink. Body heat against the chill. Her brows furrowed as she slowed her horse to a stop in front of the two men.

For several moments, nobody moved. Not a soul dared to break the silence. But soon the pounding footsteps of hide and metal brought the level of tension sky high when some of Robb's men appeared out of the trees. Swords in hand, they moved to subdue the intruders.

Robb quickly dismounted and raised his hand to stop them. "Slay your weapons." He kept his hand out and his eyes on the face that had haunted his dreams for two years.

Azur shifted back and forth, huffing in mistrust as Robb approached. His wife never took her eyes off his as he rounded the side of the horse and faced her. Rhae leaned down a bit and smiled slightly, making Robb do the same.

The woman dismounted as well, and when her feet hit the ground, she looked up at her husband with softer eyes. Linking her arm through his, she took the reins of her horse in her other hand and allowed Robb to lead her back to the camp.

Everyone watched the display with uncertainty but made no move to inquire and simply followed behind the pair.

As the group entered the encampment, men and women greeted them by ceasing what they were doing and staring at them in silence as they passed by and only continued when they were out of sight.

Robb Stark led the woman to the largest tent where the meetings were usually held. He opened the flap for her and watched as she and those who had come with her enter. Closing the cover behind him, he joined the people by leaning against his desk and folding his arms.

The initial shock of their arrival had worn off, and now it was time to find out what was actually going on. To see his wife pleased Robb, but she may have returned with more trouble than he could handle.

Before he could utter a word, the tent was opened abruptly, and they were joined by a number of the lesser lords loyal to House Stark. Among them was the Greatjon, whom was looking none too pleased with the turn of events.

"Ah, so it's true then!" He turned to Robb and pointed a finger at him in a warning gesture. "You've allowed strangers to simply waltz through our base as though they were friends!"

Robb remained impassive but nodded at his accusation. "Not all of them are strangers. If you looked closer, you would see that."

The man huffed and looked back at the group. Most of them he did not know, but a few he recognized almost instantly.

"You…you let the _Imp_ in here?! Are you touched in the head, boy?! He's wanted for attempting to murder his own nephew!" The Greatjon was roaring by now, but the other lords nodded their agreement at his outburst. "Oh-ho! And there's a face I thought I'd never see again. Ser Jorah Mormont! How's the exile's life, hm?"

Robb chose that moment to cut in. "That's enough, Lord Umber! Remember you answer to _me_. And we already talked about calling me 'boy', or do I have to remind you?" He pointed at the man's hand where a few little stumps were peeking through his sleeve.

The Greatjon quickly composed himself and muttered a half-hearted apology. He still looked over at the group with disdain but said no more.

The king turned back to the woman in front. She stood in front of a man and woman who looked eerily like her, and Robb almost knew the answer when he asked, "Who have you brought with you?"

Rhae cleared her throat and answered, "Well, you already know two, but I have brought Ser Barristan Selmy, a great number of the native population," she gestured to the pair behind her, "and Daenerys and Aegon of House Targaryen."

A loud ruckus erupted among the men inside the tent. So loud that it made their ears ring.

Roose Bolton was the first to speak coherently. "_The_ last Targaryens? How is that possible?!"

"Is it possible to do this outside? It's beginning to grow warm in here." Rhae used her eyes to beg Robb. He complied, and everyone filed outside into a muddy clearing. When they were all situated, Bolton pulled out his sword and stepped toward the two white-haired siblings.

"I say we finish what King Robert started and end the whole damned bloodline."

He stopped short when the sound of a blade sliding out of its sheath met his ears. Roose Bolton looked down slightly and saw the glint of metal pressing into his throat. He turned his head to the left slightly and blinked with disbelief when he saw it was the other white-haired woman who stopped him.

Her voice was like poison when she spoke. "You will do no such thing." She watched with satisfaction as he gulped slightly. "You know, I've never much cared for you, Bolton. Always so sneaky and ambitious. Like a serpent in the grass."

"And who are you, girl, to tell me what I can and cannot do?" His face stretched into a wicked grin.

She smiled in turn, feigning innocence and said, "Why, Bolton, don't you recognize me at all?" When he stared at her harder, he 'hmphed'. "Well I thought it would be quite obvious. You were the one who just mentioned my father a moment ago."

When she said this, his eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. He lowered his weapon immediately.

Rhae sheathed her sword as well. The man bowed his head and mumbled his apologies, but she hardly acknowledged them. Instead, she turned around to face Robb, whom was standing with a small smile tugging at his lips next to Theon, whom stood there grinning.

A demanding voice behind them broke the moment.

"I'd like to know where these so-called dragons are!"

Rhaederys looked to Dany who merely nodded. Her face was full of well-concealed fright, but it was masked by a brave façade. Rhae nodded as well and brought her violet gaze back to Robb before and sighed.

"We have a great deal to discuss."

* * *

><p>Nightfall found Robb lying in bed with his wife. Neither spoke. They simply became reacquainted with one another physically.<p>

Rhae cupped his face in her hands and noted at how full his beard had grown in the past two years. She ran her fingertips down the middle of his chest, in between the wide opening of his shirt, before bringing her hands back up to his shoulders. The muscles of his body had grown hard and larger since she had been with him last, and she found herself very appreciative of his newer appearance. He was truly a man grown now. She felt the attraction like she used to when knights would visit the castle for a tournament. Many of them were older but rugged and handsome.

Robb traced her jaw with his thumbs prior to feeling his way down the side of her nightdress, admiring the new, womanly curves that had formed. Her skin was still just as soft as he remembered.

She watched him with adoration as he took her hand in his and placed a lingering kiss on her palm. When he looked back up at her, she leaned down and kissed him twice, sighing in contentment.

Robb laid his head upon her chest as she wrapped her arms around his head and shoulders. His fingers stroked the tip of the braid that lay beside her on the bed. It was beautiful hair and suited her well, but he still missed Rhae's raven-colored locks.

Rhae closed her eyes and stroked Robb's temple with her thumb. She was dozing and quite close to sleep when Robb spoke.

"You're different." She paused her ministrations, but he continued. "Different. But still the same."

She smiled into his hair and nodded. "Yes," she agreed. "You are as well…it fits you."

Robb smirked a bit at that. "What have you been doing all this time? Where did you go?"

Taking a deep breath, his wife began to tell of her story, leaving out the part about her awakening of her dragons and told him how she found a ship and used it to cross the Narrow Sea. How she discovered the _khalasar _and her cousins. How Tyrion did not try to kill his nephew, it was all a setup to be rid of him. She even told of _khaleesi's_ story. Her struggle to lead a people she barely knew with brand new hatchlings to care for.

Robb took it all in stride. He nodded and smiled when he needed. By the time she was finished, however, his eyes were wide with all of the new information.

"So you brought three dragons? They could certainly help our cause."

Rhae nodded her agreement. "Dany has agreed to use her dragons in battle. Their abilities are far too valuable to cast aside. Besides, air attacks can only turn fortune to our favor."

Robb was hesitant. "Yes. But Tywin Lannister and everyone else in the kingdom knows about her dragons. He will be prepared for such attacks. He will expect three dragons to swoop out of the air."

Rhae chuckled wickedly. "Aye, you are right. He may be expecting _her_ dragons." She paused and shifted her body into a more comfortable position. "But he will not expect _mine._"

Robb sat up quickly and stared her with wide eyes and mouth agape. Rendered speechless, he could only watch as Rhae kissed the corner of his open mouth, leaned over to blow out her lantern, and burrowed herself under the covers. She closed her eyes and sighed.

By the time he was able to move, her breathing was heavy and it was dark inside the whole tent. Robb covered himself with the furs and pulled her close to him. He closed his eyes and let the images of imagined dragons carry him to faraway places.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! Let me know what you think!<strong>


	22. A Touch of Revealing

**Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter. It's pretty lengthy but I think a few questions will be answered (at least I hope so). Thank you for your patience and to my reviewers, Relvain Jenafuse and Hendrickx E! George R. R. Martin owns all. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Robb woke the following morning, he found his bed empty. A panic flared up in his chest, and for a moment, he thought everything that had happened was a dream. It was only when he looked around and spotted Rhae's nightdress did he breathe a sigh of relief. It would not do well for him to lose his mind while fighting a war. Still, worry filled his head as he dressed for the day. Yesterday had not exactly been a <em>good<em> day as far as the reactions of his men went.

He snatched a hunk of bread and headed outside where the sun was growing higher with each passing moment. Grey Wind did not join him, and he assumed the wolf was out hunting.

Robb's eyes scanned about the working men as they went about their daily chores but turned up no results. Robb resolved to stop and ask someone where the woman had gone. The boy that put the shoes on the horses was the one who had seen her ride into the woods, but that was all he knew. And not a far distance at all, Robb decided to walk there.

He found her under an oak tree. Rhae was leaning against the back of her horse. He was lying on his side and snoozing in the breeze. His hooves gleamed in the sun thanks to his new shoes. She was holding a piece of parchment in her hand, studying it intently. Her brow was scrunched together as her eyes scanned the page. Rhae's body shifted a bit and her leather bound foot stretched all the way out in front of her. As odd and unbecoming as it was for a woman to wear men's clothing, she wore it nicely.

Rhae had not sensed Robb's presence yet, so he just watched her from his spot. She picked up a thin piece of charcoal and scratched something out at the same time she bit into an already half-eaten, deep red apple. Rhae scribbled something down while chewing and glanced up when someone sat down next to her.

Only half-startled, she smiled when she saw it was her husband. Robb smiled back and leaned over to see what she was writing.

"I looked over your battle strategies. I copied down all the main points…but I decided to tweak them a bit." Robb raised an eyebrow at her, amused. "For the dragons."

He nodded his head, understanding. But before she could continue, he placed his hand on top of the paper in hers and lowered it gently. Rhae looked over at him with a puzzled expression, but it disappeared when he took the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. The forgotten apple rolled right out of her hand into the grass.

Rhae's hands held onto either side of his jaw while he squeezed her waist. For several moments, they stayed this way. Then Rhae pushed on his chest making him fall onto his back. With a quiet "oof", Robb watched as she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

Rhae tossed her braid over onto her left shoulder, leaned down, and captured Robb's lips once more with her own. He could taste the juice of the apple on her tongue. She rested her hands on his chest, sliding them up and down while his grip on her hips tightened.

Before they could carry it further, Rhae stopped abruptly. Robb opened his eyes, confused. Her lips were pressed tightly together, but just before he could ask her what was wrong, she erupted into a fit of giggles.

Rhae fell right off his lap while struggling to stand, she was laughing so hard. Robb shot up to his feet and looked at her while trying to understand what was going on. Crossing his arms, he waited until she was finished.

When Rhae was able to breathe she held out her palms for him to see. They were completely black. Robb understood almost immediately.

He moved to the stream that was not quite six paces away, kneeled down, and peered into the water. Sure enough, there were black streaks all over his face, making him look incredibly dirty. He splashed water all over his face and rubbed the charcoal away vigorously.

Rhae knelt beside him still making a valiant effort to not laugh. Robb tried to scowl at her but failed when he looked to her sunlit face. The way the light shone into her violet eyes and the brilliance of her grin had him speechless, and unable to stop himself, he felt his lips spread into a smile at her. They looked at each other for a brief and peaceful moment. Peaceful, that is, until Robb scooped a handful of water and threw it at her.

Rhae squealed and put her arms out to protect herself. She jumped up and began running back towards the tree. She did not make it very far when she found herself being tackled to the ground by her husband. Robb took most of the fall, letting her land on his chest as he fell onto his back once again.

Their laughter echoed off the trees, and a few small animals scattered away from the noises. Robb leaned up and pressed his lips to hers again. They kissed for another moment when Rhae suddenly pulled away again. Robb opened his eyes, expecting her to be laughing again, but instead her gaze was serious and trained on something in the woods.

"What is it?" When he turned around to see what she was searching for, he saw only trees and brush. Robb turned to face Rhae again, but her face had brightened into an expression of delight.

She jumped off of him and grabbed his hands, urging him to get to his feet. The moment he stood, Rhae began yanking him toward the thickening part of the woods. Robb hesitated for a moment but complied when Azur rolled onto his feet and trotted off into the same direction.

Rhae spun around and faced Robb, still pulling his hands. "Come _on_," she urged.

They walked through the woods for some time. Robb was sure they were lost, and he began to feel a bit uneasy at the idea.

"Where are we g-" Robb stopped mid-sentence as he and Rhae pushed through the last of the brush into a small clearing.

He felt, rather than saw, Rhae release his hands. He was too busy staring at the sight in front of him. There were a great number of people here. Among them were the figures he had seen yesterday, including Tyrion, Daenerys and her brother, Ser Barristan and all the rest. But that was not what caught his attention. No, what his eyes were focused on was the great beast in the middle.

With a body that had to be fifteen feet long from snout to tail, the dragon stretched its wings out like a person would their arms after waking. Smoke puffed from its nostrils when its eyes turned to their direction. The animal raised itself off its haunches and began coming toward them, using the joints on its wings like a horse would its front legs to walk forward.

Robb audibly swallowed but stayed rooted to the spot as the beast moved closer. He looked to his left and watched with amazement as Rhaederys fearlessly walked out to meet it halfway. What shocked him even more was the way she held out her hand and grinned as the red scales of its snout nudged her fingers before a forked tongue darted out to taste them.

It lowered its head, and Rhae moved in closer. Her arms wrapped around its head and she rested her cheek against the spines that began at the top and moved down its back.

Robb took in the sight in front of him. The bond between master and this kind of beast, mother and child, was something he would never understand. Yet, here it stood before him, and he could actually _feel_ the connection radiating off of the pair.

Rhae pulled back, still smiling and looked at Robb. She held out her hand, a sign for him to come forth. Robb was reluctant with his approach, stepping small and slow. Eventually, his fingers reached those of his waiting wife, but his eyes held the stare of the dragon, who watched his every move, studying him.

Robb sensed his hand being guided toward the snout. He made a feeble attempt to pull back, but he knew he could trust his woman with his life. So, he let her take the lead.

His fingers came to rest between the nostrils, and both Robb and the beast seemed let out a breath. One of great relief and the other…he was not sure. His skin tingled with excitement and fear, eliciting a light sheen of sweat to gather on his skin.

"Robb, this is Roberion." Rhae placed her hand on his chest. He was sure she could feel his heart pounding hard and fast in his chest. She looked back at the dragon and with a more firm tone said, "You will not harm him." The elliptical pupils moved from Robb to Rhae. "_Ever_," she stated.

The beast leaned away from Robb's fingers to nod once. His tongue flitted to taste Robb's hand. It was an odd feeling, a tickling sensation that left a slightly wet residue on his palm.

"You are to alert the others of him. He is blood of my blood and will be treated as such." The dragon snorted, releasing another gust of smoke and to Robb's horror, the tiniest bit of fire. But he did as he was told and disappeared into the trees toward the direction of what was certain to be the beach.

Robb faced his Rhaederys. Questions churned in his head, but he could not seem to choose the one to ask first.

"Walk with me, husband." Rhae held out her arm which Robb hooked onto his. When they reached a steady pace, Rhae sighed into the air before beaming at him. "You did so well, Robb."

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I certainly didn't feel like I did well, but if you say so."

"No, really! Usually people usually faint or vomit at the sight of a full-grown dragon." She chuckled a bit.

"Why do you speak to it…like it's _human_? And what did you mean when you said 'blood of my blood'?" Robb was more curious than anything. He had never heard terminology like that before.

"Dragons are not like normal animals. They hold superiority over most living creatures and are on equal, if not _higher_, levels than people due to their abilities to influence magic and other arts. They…_understand _us better than we do ourselves. Their intellect is not something to be doubted nor is their power." Rhae paused for a moment, blushing. "'Blood of my blood' is something I learned from the Dothraki. You are my protector, my shield. We are also bound together in the most sacred of joining, and for that, you are under the protection of the dragons. I'm not sure I can explain this correctly in words."

Robb kissed her knuckles and nodded. He did not need an explanation, and he understood enough to satisfy his curiosity.

"What else have you learned?"

Rhae heaved a sigh again. "Ah, where do I begin? I've learned a bit of the Dothraki language, some of their customs. Daenerys is a wonderful leader and teacher though she may not know it. Oh, Robb, I've seen things, _felt_ things, I could never begin to express." The passion that shone in her eyes made Robb's heart swell. Her face was as alive as when they were first married. Before the war, before the suffering. He would have to remember to thank Daenerys and Aegon for putting life back in her eyes.

"Perhaps when this is all over, and we can move on with our lives, you can try," Robb suggested.

She bobbed her head before meeting his eyes. "Some of it I can show you. Things have changed for us all, Robb. Things are _still_ changing." Rhae smiled widely. "I cannot wait to take back my father's throne."

Rhae's smile faded slightly when she mentioned her father. Her eyes glanced up at the sky and she hummed with sadness.

Robb watched and frowned. He hated that they had lost so much at the hands of others. Hated that he had to see the carefree look leave the face of his wife only to be replaced with the hardened expression of a woman he barely knew. Rhaederys was right. Things were still changing. Robb vowed to see peace on her face again.

It was near dusk by the time the two returned to Robb's camp. Theon met them outside of Robb's tent to inform them of last minute preparations for the battle that was to take place the day after tomorrow. The three gathered around the table that held the map littered with the pawns of Lannister and Stark forces.

Theon pointed out where each unit would be stationed. There was a high point in the east where their archers would be best suited. The dragons could also take off here if it was so desired by Rhae, but it was her call. There was also talk of predictions on Tywin's part. Where he would move, where his stronger and weaker points were.

By the time they were finished, Rhae felt her head spinning and she felt the urge to sit down. Instead, she walked up to Theon and embraced him to his utter surprise. What he did not know was that Robb had told her of how he had gone against his own lord father's wishes of him rejoining the Iron forces and betraying Robb. He had flatly refused to partake in such treachery.

It was relief to know he could be trusted. Maybe he was not a Stark, but he was family. This only proved her right.

"What of the Freys?"

Theon scoffed and rolled his eyes. "They will not side with anyone."

Rhae grimaced. "So they will do what they did during the Rebellion and wait to see who's winning before deciding." She shook her head in disgust. "Cowards. The lot of them." She thought for a moment. "And my uncle?"

Truthfully, she had not thought about her uncle's position. Stannis had clearly stated he wanted no part of this war, so she sent him north as a compromise. She didn't know if he had actually gone through with it.

Theon shrugged. "Last I heard, he went north with his forces. After Renly was killed, nearly all his men sided with Stannis, so we shouldn't have trouble there."

Robb spoke up. "What about Lady Arryn?"

Rhae scoffed with a wicked harshness. "Ha! That little paranoid weasel-woman wouldn't come out of her hole long enough to realize the sky was falling one her! I wouldn't dream of counting on her for help." Theon snickered at her outburst.

Satisfied with their plans, Theon left Robb's tent.

Robb turned to his wife and saw the need for sleep in her eyes. After changing their clothes, Robb scooped Rhae into his arms and placed her on his bed. He pulled the furs over their bodies as she turned to face him.

Rhae snuggled into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. Both sighed with the comfort of being together.

Silence echoed around the room for a while. The light of the moon bathed the tent in an array of blue light and shadows. Rhae traced patterns on Robb's bare chest, watching as it rose and fell with each steady breath.

"Robb?"

"Hmm?" His voice was scratchy with sleep, but it made her insides quiver with desire. She loved his sleepy voice.

"What would you do if I died?" Rhae lifted her head to see his face. She watched his eyes pop open when her question sank in.

"What? What are you talking about? Are you ill? Injured?" Robb's concern was sweet, and it touched her heart.

Rhae pushed him back down when he tried to sit up. "No, no. I just…I don't know. What if I-" Rhae stopped and took a deep breath. She looked at him hard. "Robb, I'm frightened." A tear rolled down her face, but she swiftly wiped it away. "I'm afraid something will happen to one of us. To my family, to you."

She resisted sobbing and laid her head back on Robb's chest. He could feel her hot tears on his skin.

Robb brushed his lips across her forehead and tightened his hold on her body while she trembled against him. "I will not let anything happen to you or our family." He smiled into her hair. "You forget this isn't my first battle."

Rhae wiped her face vigorously with the front and back on her hand. The corners of her mouth turned up a bit. "I know," she said.

"Could I tell you something?"

Robb felt her head move, allowing him to continue. "Do you remember the day we found out you were to be married? When I left the room in a rage?"

It felt like a million years ago. A time when everyone they knew was still alive and the world made sense.

"I wasn't so angry that you were getting married. It was more to _who_ you were getting married to."

Rhae raised her head up completely off of his chest. "What do you mean?" She licked her lips slowly. "Robb, did you…was there someone else I was supposed to marry?"

Robb's silence confirmed her question. Rhae felt her eyes open wider. She wasn't angry, but she _was_ interested. "_Who_?!"

He chuckled a bit at her eagerness to know. "I suppose it doesn't matter anymore now. But the night of the feast, I went to your father's chambers to seek your hand. He was a bit drunk and stumbled about his room as I spoke to him." Rhae shook her head. There was hardly ever a time her father wasn't drunk by that point. "He told me he had already chosen a suitor for you. The person he chose was probably the _last_ person I would expect your father to choose."

"Who was it, Robb?"

Robb took in a breath and closed his eyes. "Jaime Lannister."

Rhae gasped loudly, bringing both of her hands up to cover her mouth. She looked to the ground with unfocused eyes as this revelation sank in. Her father had _actually_ considered marrying her to a Lannister! And not just any Lannister. The queen's very own bed warmer! Oh, Cersei would surely have ended her had she married him.

After a moment, Rhae looked back at Robb. His sour look matched her own.

"It doesn't make sense. What could have made him change his mind?"

"Well after I realized I couldn't persuade him to change his mind, I left the room. I passed by my father as I walked out the door. And then you ran into me in the corridor." He smirked in amusement as Rhae flushed, remembering her embarrassment at walking straight into his body that night.

"Your father must have convinced him otherwise. Then again, my father was drunk. Perhaps he was talking nonsense." Rhae shrugged and wrapped her arms around Robb's shoulders, pressing her face into the junction between his neck and shoulder. "It doesn't matter anymore. And for what it's worth, I'm glad it was you."

She heard Robb slowly exhale in relief. His own arms snaked around her waist and they fell asleep together, wrapped in each other's warmth and bathed in the light of the blue moon.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be the battle! I'm pretty excited but very nervous. Only a few more chapters and we'll be done! Review if you like!<strong>


	23. A Touch of Battle Pt 1

**Hey guys! So we have reached the chapter I'm most nervous about. I have divided it up into two parts because it is very, very long. Thank you to my reviewers Relvain Jenafuse (your wonderings got me thinking too), HermioneandMarcus (you're awesome!), and Hendrickx E (we will definitely see more of Tyrion before this is all over)! To those who added and faved my story, I thank you! Now, on with the battle! George R. R. Martin owns all. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two hands came together under the surface of the water and slender fingers cupped the cool liquid before quickly bringing it upward to splash upon a tired face. A <em>beautiful<em> but tired face. Daenerys stared at her reflection in the water and took in a shaky breath.

This was it. The day of the final battle had arrived, and she was unsure whether to be pleased or not. Perhaps, she should wait until the end of the day to be certain. She was scared out of her mind though.

Dany leaned on the wood of the table on her hands to steady herself. Butterflies fluttered inside of her chest and belly, and she was tempted to double over from the intensity of it. At least, that's how she felt until she felt hands touching her shoulder and closing around her wrist. She opened her eyes to her brother and cousin, both of whom were giving her reassuring smiles.

Daenerys felt a substantial amount of fear leave her body with them near. Able to stand up straight, she was pulled into a three-way embrace as the last of the Targaryen house clung to each other before taking back the throne of their ancestors.

When they pulled away, Aegon left to rally his troops. He was to hold the river while the battle raged. Not quite old enough to lead a battle of this magnitude, Rhae insisted he make sure no one escaped when they achieved the advantage.

Dany turned to her cousin. Both of them had their leather riding gear on. Robb would pitch a fit when he saw that neither of them wore any _real_ metal armor. But Dany would be in the air the whole time, and Rhae promised she would stay out of real harm's way.

As the night's darkness grew to dawn, Rhae silently handed Daenerys her weapons she would need. But honestly, who needed swords and arrows when one rode upon the very thing that could invoke the wrath of the gods?

Rhae's fingers touched the amulet that rested between her breasts underneath the fabric of her vest. It felt a bit heavier today.

Dany was the only one who knew of the jewel and of its power. It was an artifact from the Old Kingdom, Valyria, now long gone. As was Rhae's dagger. Both were forged in fire and magic, directly from the influence of dragons. The connection was too strong to deny as Rhae felt the power radiating off both pieces when she was near the beasts.

Rhae and Dany walked outside together where the dragons waited for their arrival. Rhae helped Dany onto the back of Rhaegal. Initially, it was to be Drogon, but both women decided he would be a much more devastating force if he could fly on his own. Arion was to do the same. Should Rhae mount a dragon, it would be Eddamir or Roberion.

Daenerys was to lead all six of the dragons to the eastern high point where the archers would be settled as Theon had suggested. She was to wait there with Ser Jorah and the archers until Rhae called for her.

Rhae was going to take her horse on the outskirts of the battlefield to calculate numbers and weapons. If Tywin Lannister stayed true to character, then he spared no expense on acquiring the necessary men and equipment needed to counter the attack that waited for him.

Before Dany took flight, she leaned down and grasped Rhae's hand, worry etched on her face. "Will you be alright, sister?"

Rhae smiled and nodded her head. "Of course! You need only worry about you." She squeezed Dany's fingers. "Remember the plan?"

"Use as little force and spare as many lives as possible." Dany paused and gazed hard at Rhae. "But what happens if that doesn't work?"

Rhaederys flashed a vicious grin. "Then we will open the sky and rain down a hell like no man has or _ever_ will see again."

Dany smirked at her words and straightened up on Rhaegal's back. "Nakhmad," she shouted. Six sets of wings stretched open at her command, and Rhae watched as they rose into the air and quickly flew east to wait for further instructions.

After they disappeared from sight, Rhae practically ran to Robb's tent where she found him strapping on the last of his plate metal. She drank in the sight of his majesty in the early dawn's glow. It was at this moment that she saw the lord in her husband, a _true_ lord.

When Robb's eyes settled on her, he smiled softly and opened his arms. Rhae awkwardly but eagerly wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her cheek into the cool metal. The bulk of his armor made it difficult to get a comfortable reach.

When he pulled her back, his eyes raked over her body and he frowned. "That's all you put on then?" Rhae tried not to roll her eyes. "Gods, what is it with you women and your stubbornness?!"

She shrugged and took his hands in hers. "Robb, I've been meaning to tell you something. Something I should have told you the moment I returned."

Robb leaned in closer, his brows furrowing with the intensity of her statement. "Go on."

"I don't know why I've been keeping it a secret from you. It's actually really important that you know." She sucked in a breath. "Robb, we have ch-"

"Milord! Tywin's forces are moving. It's time!" Rhae cursed the squire who had interrupted her confession.

Robb turned back to his wife with uneasiness in his eyes and pulled her forward to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips hard against hers as though it was the last time. Maybe it was. Who actually knew?

He leaned his forehead on hers and whispered, "If it is so important, wait and tell me later when we feast in the halls of King's Landing. I'm going to win back the Iron Throne for you. _Today_."

Robb brushed his lips across Rhae's forehead, told her to be careful, and left to join his men. Rhae watched after his retreating form, tears stinging the backs of her eyes. "It's not just about that anymore," she whispered.

She found Azur with her longbow and sword attached to his saddle. Her dagger rested at her hip in case something went wrong.

The camp was nearly empty when she cantered off into the trees. A gentle breeze swayed the grey of the Stark banners to the east. The sound of metal feet marching in sync was heard elsewhere. She nudged Azur in that direction, making sure to stay hidden.

When she gained sight of the field before her, the breath left her lungs in an audible gasp.

Tywin Lannister easily had double the men Robb did. Banners of all colors and sigils waved in the breeze of the morning, and some were unrecognizable to Rhae from this distance; but swore she could see those of House Tyrell and she briefly wondered what caused them to choose Lannister's side.

Rhae took note of the ballistae in the back of the ranks, guarding the walls of King's Landing, where they were being loaded with wooden stakes.

So Tywin _was_ aware of the possibility of dragons. However, he should know that wooden stakes would never pierce the scales of a dragon. _But,_ laming a dragon by cutting its wings could prove to be just as effective at achieving a kill. Rhae's stomach twisted with the idea.

For a moment, no one moved. Everyone sort of stared at each other from across the field, waiting for the signal to move. The level of tension was stifling.

Suddenly, on the Lannister side, a man on a white mare moved through the soldiers. He turned around and began shouting at his troops, waving his sword around. Rhae knew this was Lord Tywin, himself, because of the gold and crimson plated armor. She casted her eyes to the other side of the field and saw her husband doing the same thing on the back of his own horse. _Words of encouragement_, she thought.

The moment they finished though, the cries of men could be heard throughout the land, and before Rhae could blink, they were charging at each other full-force with weapons drawn and shields up.

Within seconds, swords, hammers, and shields clashed with each other, creating an echo of banging and clattering noises. Only seconds into the fight, men were already falling; death was sweeping over both sides.

Rhae looked on with dread in her heart. She watched as blood and guts splattered in all directions. She listened to the screams of the fallen. The realization that battle was not what she thought weighed heavy on her.

Azur shifted and pawed at the ground underneath her. He was restless and agitated. Rhae was not sure if he wanted to run away or into the center of the fray, but she held him in place. He chuffed in protest but held still.

Rhae's eyes scanned frantically for Robb. Everyone was mixed together, and it was difficult to tell who was who.

She spotted a grey blur flash just before it tackled an unfortunate victim to the ground. _Grey Wind_. Rhae's heart beat a little more wildly, and then she spotted Robb as he joined his direwolf, sword drawn and his face already caked in muck and blood. He pierced the chest of the man Grey Wind brought down. The man convulsed before growing motionless.

Rhae closed her eyes. It was not the first time she watched someone die. But it was the first time she had seen her husband take a life. She knew he had done so before, but to see it provoked an odd feeling in her.

When Rhae opened her eyes, Robb and his wolf had disappeared. She shook her head and tried not to think about him. She knew he could look after himself, and she was useless if she did not focus on the bigger picture.

Rhae had learned everything she needed to know at her post in the tree line. It was time to rejoin Dany and the others.

The dragons should make quick work of the Lannister army. The only real obstacle would be those ballistae. If they could avoid the bolts, then they would secure a sure victory. Rhae felt a little lighter and began to turn her horse toward the designated high point.

And that was when it all turned to shit.

Rhae found herself surrounded by four men, all of whom wore the unmistakable look of dark intentions on their faces. Three were scowling while one smiled viciously. The glint of their swords made Rhae's insides turn to mush.

Azur's ears laid back and his head lowered. This time, when he shifted back and forth, Rhae did not stop him. She narrowed her eyes at them, feeling like she had seen them all somewhere before.

Instead of dwelling on it, Rhae spurred her horse to the left, toward the hordes of men fighting. Just as she reached a full gallop, Rhae felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and in the next second, she was slipping backwards from her saddle.

She landed on her back with a hard _thud_. Her vision blurred, and her breath became shallow. Rhae looked straight up and watched as a man came into her sights, leaning over her with a smirk on his lips. She felt a dull ache in her chest where the arrows had pierced her a long time ago.

As her eyesight became clear, Rhae felt her body being jerked up into a standing position. The man that had pulled her braid now held her to him by the front of her shirt. She could smell the wine on his breath and nearly vomited.

Unceremoniously, he spun her around and gripped her by the back of her neck, guffawing in wicked delight. Rhae faced the other three, who moved closer.

"Isn't she a beauty? Make a nice trophy, eh?" His words were shrill in her ear. The truth of their intentions sickened Rhae and brought forth foul memories from her stay in the dungeons. "I think he'll like her, lads."

"I don't see why he wouldn't," one answered. "Clegane's always liked the delicate ones."

He let go of her neck only to shove her forward. Rhae was sure she would fall to the dirt but was unpleasantly surprised to find herself in the arms of one of the others. They all laughed as they tossed her to and fro.

The laughter did not stop when Rhae fell to the ground in the middle of their circle. How they managed to be so light-hearted when there was a battle occurring not fifteen away was beyond her.

She swallowed hard at the thought of Gregor Clegane touching her. Rhae had figured out who these men were. They were the ones that were with him the day she rescued Arya. The day she _died_.

Rhaederys quickly jumped to her feet. She pulled the dagger from its scabbard and gripped it tightly in her fingers.

Obnoxious laughter erupted from all four of the men. Rhae sucked in a breath and exhaled through pursed lips as she lowered herself into a slight crouching position. Her eyes focused on the ground in front of her. Pieces of her hair fell forward and stuck to her face. Completely still, she waited for one of them to make a move.

Rhae heard, rather than saw, the man that had grabbed her step up behind her. When he seized her up by the elbow, she swung her other arm.

He screamed and fell to the ground, clutching the bleeding stump where his hand once was. Rhae kicked the severed appendage away from her and looked up at her remaining opponents. They stood there frozen for a moment, disbelieving what they had just witnessed.

Rhae listened as the first man shouted and cursed at her. Without a word, she turned around and thrust her dagger into his chest, silencing him. A choking noise sounded in the back of his throat, but she ignored it. Rather, she reached down and took his sword before he uttered his final breath.

When she stood upright, Rhae faced the others. Anger painted her face into a fierce expression.

One of the remaining men ran at her with his sword high above his head. Rhae pulled her own up just in time to meet his attack. The force of their crashing blades was hard enough to make her teeth vibrate.

Before he could swing again, Rhae drove the Valyrian steel into his torso. Rhae pulled it out and ducked underneath a horizontal assault meant to take off her head. In one stroke, Rhae saw another's head fall from his own shoulders and roll away.

And then there was one.

He held his sword out in front of him in a defensive position. The man turned back and made to run away, but Rhae was quicker. She plunged the blade of her dagger into his back and casually let him fall to the ground.

Her breath was ragged, and she felt utterly wiped out. But Rhae thanked the gods she was still equipped with the ability to protect herself.

Their blood was hot and sticky on her skin, but Rhae didn't have time to linger on the matter. In fact, she did not have time to do _anything_. For she found herself being lifted off the ground and into the air by her hair.

Rhae squeezed her eyes shut and cried out in pain, dropping her sword and dagger. She kicked her legs and clawed at the fist that clutched her braid.

When she opened her eyes, Rhae found herself looking into the scowling face of Gregor Clegane. Gods, he was as frightening as she remembered.

"You killed my men, little girl. That wasn't very smart of you." His rumbling voice sounded like thunder.

Rhae couldn't answer. She gritted her teeth against the pain of being held up by her hair.

Clegane tossed her into the dirt, watching with dark triumph as she rolled onto her side, holding her head. "I'm going to pull you into the woods and fuck you until you stop moving."

Rhae was dragging herself away in vain. He simply followed her with slow and short steps, amused by her efforts to flee.

As he reached down to grab her ankles, a shout caught both of their attentions. Sprinting towards them was Theon Greyjoy. He had his sword drawn, and Rhae blew out a breath of relief because she knew he had come to rescue her. It was only momentary as she also saw Gregor pull out his own sword. All six feet of Westeros-forged steel.

Theon stood in front Rhae in a protective stance. He was poised and ready for Gregor to move.

Rhae screamed for Theon to get out of there, but it fell upon deaf ears. He jumped out of the way as The Mountain lunged at him.

It lasted only seconds. Poor Theon did not stand a chance, and Rhae stared in horror at the steel that protruded from his chest. The Stark sigil was smeared dark crimson with his blood.

Theon's gaze met hers, and he whispered how sorry he was. When Clegane pulled his sword back out, Theon was dead before his body touched the ground. His eyes held the thousand yard stare.

Rhaederys felt rather than heard herself scream. Long and hard, her mouth opened, and her face scrunched up as she released a shriek that could be heard from the Shadowlands. Watching a man die is one thing, but watching a friend?

There were no words.

Rhae managed to get to her knees only to be kicked in the chest and held down by Gregor's metal boot. He reached down and slapped her so hard, she could taste the salt of her own blood.

She looked back up at The Mountain. He growled loudly like an agitated bear. This time, he raised his sword at her with the intention to kill. She closed her eyes, waiting to die when she heard the distinct howling growing closer.

The next thing Rhae knew, the weight of Gregor's foot no longer held her chest, and she sat up in time to see Grey Wind snarling and snapping at Clegane.

She had had _enough_.

Rhae spit out a mouthful of saliva and blood, looked into the sky, and called out, "_EDDAMIR_!"

She turned her attention back to the direwolf, who circled around The Mountain, crouched low with his ears flat. As big as he was, he stood against a man eight feet tall. To this man, he was merely a dog. And any dog could be tamed with one good kick.

Rhae gasped as Grey Wind fell to his side, whimpering. Her gaze snapped back to Gregor just as he looked to her. But before he could move, another sound filled the air. Rhae barely noticed that some of the fighting had stopped to find the source of the noise. Instead, her eyes were fixed on the sky where six figures circled under the light of the sun.

One figure dove down towards her, and just as Gregor looked up to see what she was looking at, he found himself inside the jaws of the beast.

Eddamir's sharp fangs held onto the top half of Clegane's body while his head shook him back and forth like a ragdoll. Rhae watched as his legs flopped about before the dragon tossed his head up and choked back the whole object in his mouth.

And just like that, The Mountain, Gregor Clegane, was no more.

Rhae's eyebrows lifted high and her mouth fell open as she processed what just happened. Eddamir stretched his wings and crouched low, allowing her access to his back. She swiftly jumped on, and they were joining the other dragons, high in the sky a few seconds later.

Rhae met the stare of Daenerys. She had a small smile playing on her lips. Rhae shook her head and chuckled humorlessly. She had just survived death how many times?

After quickly relaying to Dany the danger of the ballistae, they decided that taking out the machines would be the first task to complete before overrunning the city.

They urged their dragons lower, eyes set on the archers that readied bows aimed in their direction. They avoided getting too low, or else they would become easy targets for the very things they needed to destroy.

Smoke poured from the nostrils of their beasts as they hovered. They growled and hissed, eager to fight.

Rhae glanced up at the sky and noticed dark clouds rolling in from the distance. She closed her eyes to the feel of the cool wind, knowing what she was about to do would change the course of history forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it alright? Was it bad? Review if you'd like!<strong>


	24. A Touch of Battle Pt 2

**Alright! Here's the second part. The battle will wind down..quickly. Sorry for the wait. My internet crashed at the most inconvenient time possible! I be that wait was great... But anywho, I would like to express my gratitude to my reviewers Hendrickx E (You're just awesome!), HermioneandMarcus (Your reviews always make me smile), Cooky Crumbla (Thank you so much for reviewing), alexceasar (I'm so glad you found it and are enjoying!), and Kitty Taylor (You review is just way too fantastic for me to even be able to make a comment on! ^.^)! To those who faved and added, I thank you! Sorry for the wait guys! George R. R. Martin owns all. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sweat droplets trickled their way down Rhaederys' face and neck, and the back of her hand rose up to wipe them away. The chill of the higher altitude did nothing to prevent the anxiety from seeping out of her pores.<p>

Rhae looked down at the battlefield where the fighting still raged on. Down there somewhere were her husband and his direwolf bravely fighting off the Lannister army. Azur was down there as well, but she had not seen him since she was dismounted earlier. And Theon…

Rhae bit her lip hard enough to draw blood from the freshly closed wound. Theon had sacrificed himself saving her from Gregor before The Mountain, himself, was swallowed whole by the very dragon she rode upon now. She faintly wondered if he was still kicking around in there.

The sight of the river underneath her and just outside of the southern part of King's Landing made her to hope Aegon was keeping safe. It was just north of Robb's camp, and it was crucial that it stayed well-guarded in case something went wrong.

She and Daenerys hovered close to the stone wall that fortified the city of King's Landing. Close enough, in fact, that Rhae found herself needing to duck down behind Eddamir's neck to avoid the spray of arrows that were whizzing by.

She turned her head to see Dany doing the same on Rhaegal. When their eyes met, Rhae called out, "We must get rid of those archers first!"

Dany nodded in agreement, and together, they rode closer to the top of the wall where most of their problem was stationed. When they reached a reasonable distance, Rhae and Dany both whispered the commanding word. _Dracarys._

Within seconds the top of the wall was aflame. Men ran back and forth like chickens without heads, screaming and thrashing wildly. A few even tumbled off the wall into a sea of men like flaming rocks.

When Rhae was satisfied, she directed her eyes downward at the ballistae that were manned by Lannister men. Every one of them moved to aim up at her and her cousin. A panic burst in her chest when her sights caught the glint of metal.

Before Rhae had time to think about moving out of the way, Daenerys was screaming. She whipped her head over to see Rhaegal struggling against two hooked chains wedged in his legs. The men on the ground were cranking a lever, and Rhae watched in terror as Rhaegal's fight to stay in the air was beginning to fail. They were forcing him to land so he and Dany could be slaughtered.

With no desire to watch another loved one murdered, Rhae quickly guided Eddamir left until he hovered just above Rhaegal. She lowered her arm to Daenerys and called out, "Dany, take my hand!"

She looked up at Rhaederys, her eyes alight with fear, and shook her head. "No, I won't leave him!"

They were running out of time, and Rhaegal was nearly touching the ground. Rhae huffed with exertion, "That was _not_ a request! Take. My. Hand. You have to trust me!"

Daenerys looked down at Rhaegal once more before reaching up and grabbing Rhae's hand. The two rose back up into the air where Dany hopped onto Viseron's waiting back. There were tears running down her face as she watched Rhaegal hiss and roar; still fighting valiantly against the chains, flapping his wings and spouting smoke. Lower and lower he went steadily. And then he was on the ground.

Men horded around him, tying him to the ground with rope and metal chains to constrict his wings. Rhaegal clawed against the bindings, kicking up earth and rocks. He managed to open his mouth and spray a considerable number of men with his flame.

Dany cried out when one man was able to get a smaller chain around his snout and pulled his head down, rendering him completely helpless.

She looked over and gasped when she saw Rhae diving downward on Eddamir's back. Rhae's dragon landed right next to Rhaegal. Fire poured from the back of his throat, and in mere moments, the area surrounding the captured dragon was empty save the fire and corpses.

Rhae jumped down from Eddamir's back and sprinted to Rhaegal's side. She pulled her dagger from its sheath and started cutting the ropes. One by one she ran all the way around his body unsure of when the Lannister men would come back.

Soon, the chains were her only problem. Oh, _sure_! Getting them off his back and snout was the easy part. But it was the hooks wedged in his legs that were the problem. Dragon's blood oozed from the wounds, dripping onto the muddy earth beneath him. Luckily, there were only two hooks that needed to be pulled.

"How are we going to get these out?"

The abrupt sound of Dany's voice caused Rhae to jump hard, but she continued working on Rhaegal, knowing time was of the essence.

"We need to simply pull them out." Rhae shook her head at the thought. _Easier said than done._ "You must keep him calm while I do this."

Dany nodded and hurried to Rhaegal's front where she began to pet his face and whisper soothing words to distract him.

Rhae placed her hand on the bleeding scales to hold the leg down while her other hand gripped the bloody hook. She counted to three in her head and yanked back. Her teeth locked together as she waited for the dragon's wrath.

Nothing happened.

She huffed a quick sigh of relief, and soon had the other leg free. Rhaegal had a difficult time standing, but ever strong (as a dragon should be) he was back in the sky, joining his brothers.

Rhae watched from the ground as Daenerys ascended with Viseron. She promptly climbed up onto Eddamir's back, and they began to rise.

King's Landing was nearly theirs as Rhae watched Robb's army make progress bit by tiny bit. She and Dany circled above, keeping watch and waiting for their next call to action. They were sticking by the plan of sparing as many lives from dragon fire as possible.

Rhae stuck to the south with her three dragons while Daenerys stayed north. It covered more territory this way.

Something shiny from directly below them caught Rhaederys' eye. Out of nowhere, a metal bolt the size of a spear pierced the left wing of Eddamir. He threw his great head back and released a cry so intense that Rhae felt her ears ring. But she did not have the time to recover because the next thing she knew, they were falling.

It was more of a plummet. Rhae felt the sheer and utter fright fill her entire being as she fell from a height she would have never known without dragons. Eddamir was feebly trying to flap his good wing; his broken and bloody wing was tucked into his body. This only made things worse as they were sent into a terrifying spiral out of the heavens.

Eddamir somehow managed to turn over onto his back, forcing Rhae to settle on his stomach. She saw the angry waters of the river growing closer and closer, and she knew she was likely going to die.

Another cry from above made her look up. Arion, her white dragon, was diving down for her. His arms outstretched, he flapped his wings hard in an effort to get her before she hit the water.

Rhaederys frantically tried to reach for his claws, but they were just out of her reach.

Meanwhile, Robb was combating with a random man when someone shouted, "Gods be _good_! Look up there!"

Hundreds, if not thousands, stopped fighting to see. The man Robb was clashing swords with quit swinging his sword and looked up. Robb's eyes were drawn skyward when he saw a woman release the most haunting scream of fear he had ever heard.

His heart stilled in his chest.

There, falling from the sky was one of Rhae's dragons. But what really caught his eye was the shrieking woman reaching for the second dragon that was struggling to catch her.

Robb ran.

He ran as fast as the weight of his armor would let his feet go towards the river. But just as he burst through the crowd of men, all three disappeared, and a splash to be made only by creatures as large as those dragons sprayed water in every direction.

Robb ran faster, ready to jump in the water after Rhae when someone's hands reached out and stopped him.

"My lord, you cannot go in there!" It was Lord Karstark. There was a fresh and bleeding scratch down the side of his face.

"I have to! She's going to die!" Robb was shoving against him, barely hearing his words.

"No! You'll sink right to bottom the in that armor!"

By then the black water had grown still. Both dragons had vanished under the water with his wife and were all more than likely sinking to the river bed. That river emptied directly into the sea and was _not_ shallow.

Robb scanned frantically for any sign of life. Seconds eased into minutes. He felt himself growing faint with the realization that he had just watched Rhae die right in front of him. Robb's fingers grabbed his hair roughly as he opened his mouth and pulled for air, trying so hard to keep his despair at bay.

Suddenly, another splash had his attention! The white dragon had jumped out of the water, flapping his wings to hover above the river. Water poured off his scales and rained down upon the earth. In his arms, he clutched something to his chest; it was difficult to tell what it was.

But Robb knew. He knew very well.

When Arion landed on the ground, he sat down and kept the object out of sight by folding his arms around it to create a sort of barrier. His serpent-like tail swished back and forth as he nudged his mistress.

When men tried to approach him with their weapons drawn, Arion's eyes turned to slits, and the spines on his back began to rise. His head lowered, and a growl from deep within his throat sounded for all to hear.

Arion was not like the other dragons. Even Daenerys' Black Dread did not possess the sheer size and second set of limbs that he did. Any man who dared to get near him would suffer the fate of being reduced to ashes by the white fire emitted from the beast.

But still, Robb eased forward. He needed to reach her. He needed to see Rhaederys. Another hand stopped him from going any further, and Robb turned to see Aegon shaking his head.

"Best let her do it," he murmured. His eyes were narrowed as he looked ahead at Arion.

Just then, Daenerys landed a short distance away. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her straight at the irritated dragon. Arion let her in immediately where she found an unconscious Rhae cradled in the bend of his arm.

Daenerys ran her hands over Rhae's face, smoothing the soaking hair away from her skin. "Come on, Rhae! Look at me, sister," Dany shouted. Her trembling hands rubbed across Rhae's neck and shoulders before patting the skin of her cheeks until they were red.

It took a moment, but Rhae finally opened her eyes to see Dany leaning over her. She bent over and coughed up a bit of water. When she finished hacking, Rhae held onto Dany's shoulders as she helped her stand. Arion rose to his feet behind her, snorting with pleasure at seeing Rhae on her feet.

From a distance, Robb caught sight of her alive and standing and nearly doubled over with delight. He heard Aegon blow out a breath and watched as he jogged over to his kin with a half-smile on his face.

Rhae fell into the embrace of Aegon before leaning back with a horrified expression. Where was Eddamir?

Rhae looked back to the river where a dragon's body lay half out of the water. She nearly fell over herself twice trying to get to him.

Eddamir's eyes were closed when she dropped to her knees in front of him. He opened them and hummed when she smoothed her hands over his scales. The joint of his wing had been completely severed, and it was unlikely he would ever fly again. But he would live.

Rhaederys' teeth clenched together and her face twisted into an expression of rage. She had had enough of this battle.

She mounted Arion and gathered up his reins in her hands.

Daenerys' brows furrowed together. "Are you well enough to do this?"

Rhae nodded. "Yes, we're too close, Dany!"

"What of the plan, Rhae?"

Rhaederys inhaled deeply through her nose. "Fuck the plan," she hissed. "_Everyone_ will die for this."

She flew into the air on Arion's back. Roberion joined her at her side.

Dany just managed to reach the same height she did on Viseron. "Are you sure, Rhae?"

"Look at what they did to him, Dany! What they did to Rhaegal! They've shown us no mercy, so neither should we!"

The _khaleesi_ nodded her head. "Alright."

"Avoid as many Stark men as possible. And I want Tywin Lannister alive. You'll know him when you see him. Ready?"

Dany confirmed and together, they released their dragons on the Lannister army. Fire and smoke poured out of five dragons' throats as they swept across the battlefield, careful to not kill any of Robb's men.

Screams and wails could be heard from everywhere as men tried to outrun the swooping beasts, and when half the battle and tourney grounds were set ablaze, Rhae knew Robb and Aegon's men would easily be able to sort through the rest.

She saw Lord Lannister attempting to flee into the city. But she was quicker, pouncing and allowing Arion grab hold of his arms. Rhae saw the Throne Room from this point and commanded her dragon to land on top.

Oh, he landed alright! Well, he sort of crashed through the ceiling. Pieces of stone and debris fell abruptly into the room followed by shards of glass from the stained windows. Rhae rolled her eyes. She'd have to pay for that eventually.

Arion tossed Tywin to the floor, where he fell unceremoniously onto his back, before climbing back out of the room to sit on the roof. When Tywin tried to roll over, Rhae planted her foot square on his chest to keep him still. But she was looking up at the Iron Throne.

Joffrey had stood up from the chair, a look of apprehension and a little fear marring his handsome little face. His mother stood next to the throne, holding the goblet in her hand tightly. She had not counted on her father being defeated. Not like this.

Rhae smiled, amused by what she saw. "Why Cersei, could it be that we've let ourselves go? You finally gained the power you wanted, but now you don't know how to handle it, do you?" It was true. Cersei no longer held the beautiful figure she was famous for having. Instead, she had grown quite plump, something that both baffled and pleased Rhae.

Cersei scowled at Rhae, throwing the goblet of wine to the floor.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Rhae looked over to see Joffrey pointing an accusing finger at her. "How did you escape?"

Rhae smirked and shrugged. "It happens when you are terrible at holding prisoners." A tiny sound from behind echoed in her ears. "You cannot sneak up and stab me in the back like Aerys, Jaime."

From the corner of her eye, Rhae watched as the Captain of the Guard sashayed his way around her to join his sister by the throne.

"Good man. Now that I have you all here together," she looked down at Tywin, "we can begin." Rhae pulled her dagger from her hip again. "You first."

Rhae plunged her blade into Lord Tywin's chest and pulled it out. She did the same once more and watched as he died under her muddy boot. The cleanest death she would be giving today.

Outside, the sounds of Robb's army pouring into the city filled her ears and made her smile wide. The roars of dragons could be heard for leagues.

Behind Rhae, the bronze doors of the Throne Room opened wide, and she was joined by Daenerys, Aegon, Robb, and all the rest of them. The room could fit up to a thousand souls comfortably.

"You see, Cersei. This is what happens when a lion crosses a dragon." Rhae pointed at Joffrey. "And _that_ is what happens when you put the product of incest in a position of power."

The men at her back murmured their agreements. She looked at Joffrey. "And you, a boy I once considered_ brother_ have done things that I cannot even _begin_ to name, they are so vile!"

He 'hmphed' and smirked. "The king can do as he likes."

"You are no king, boy."

"And yet, I did get what I wanted from you, didn't I?" He smiled a triumphant and wicked grin.

Rhae turned red in the face. "You had me dragged down to the second level of the dungeons where you chained me to a ceiling and _beat_ me until I miscarried my own child! You then proceeded to let six of your guardsmen, _**six**_, rape me on the stone floor before you, yourself, had your way with me until I was within an inch of my life!"

Rhaederys heard the shouts of the men behind her. Some yelled for justice while others simply called for their heads.

"Even if you do kill me, you'll be charged with treason and murder of the king!"

"Like I said, you are _no_ king, Joffrey. You are nothing more than a bastard son of a glorified whore."

"It is a crime to come in here and threaten the boy, Ariana." Jaime had never actually spoken to her before, but it did not surprise her when he pulled out his sword as though he had a shot at protecting them.

Rhae shook her head. "My name is not Ariana, Jaime." She gritted her teeth with rising anger. "I will tell you this only once, Lannisters, before I kill you. There is _no_ crime in punishment, and I intend to punish those who have committed crimes against me." She pointed her finger at the knight. "Starting with _you_."

* * *

><p><strong>Was it alright? I hope I was able to carry the thunder all the way through. Review if you'd like! <span>Next chapter features death by some awesome execution styles and revelations!<span>**


	25. A Touch of Revelation

**Hey guys! Well here's the next chapter! I'd like to go ahead and take this time to announce that I will be taking down Disparities of Men and Monsters. I want to turn it into a Jon/OC story instead. I have also received numerous messages about acquiring the explicit material I have removed from this story. What I will do is water down my sex scenes and re-post them when I finish this story, so be on the lookout. I would like to thank my reviewers Cooky Crumbla (You're wonderful!), Kitty Taylor (I think you're my favorite ^.^), NatalieH (I'm SO glad you're sticking around!), and Jupplyr (I thought about doing a companion story to center around Jon at the Wall but I'm still weighing ideas for now!). To those who have added and faved, I thank you! George R. R. Martin owns all...and HBO (not sure why I always forget them :/). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jaime Lannister eyed Rhaederys warily as he absorbed what she had said. Her finger was still pointed at him, and the smirk on her face indicated she knew more at that moment than he.<p>

Just before he was able to open his mouth with a sarcastic response, he felt his body jolt forward followed by pain. The kind of pain that takes the breath right out of the lungs.

Yes, Jaime looked down to see a sword sticking out of his gleaming golden armor. Blood began to gush out and course down the metal and stain his pretty golden cloak.

Cersei screamed when Daenerys pulled her sword from Jaime's back. He fell forward and slid down the steps on his face. _Dead._

The _khaleesi_ panted with a heated fervor. She had not killed another since she had had Mirri Maz Duur tied to Khal Drogo's funeral pyre the night she hatched her dragons.

"For my father," she stated quietly. Dany brushed the hair out of her eyes and rejoined Rhae in the middle of the Throne Room.

The queen's wrath had been provoked. Her eyes blazed when she looked from her brother's dead body back to Rhaederys.

"So this is how it is then, hmm? Come to kill me and my family all in the name of vengeance?"

Rhae snorted with contempt. "You know as well as I do it isn't just about that. You have let the kingdom fend for itself and now all of Westeros rots in disease and filth and starvation." Rhae took a step forward. "You have ignored the people's cries for help by allowing them to die and even going as far as killing them yourself." Rhae pointed at Joffrey. "A good king acknowledges his sacred _duty_ to protect his subjects with. You have _failed_."

Cersei folded her arms across her chest, looking down upon Rhae with her chin high in the air.

"As for my vengeance, I will have it. But first, the both of you will recognize your crimes. _Bind them _and find the rest! I know they're lurking about here somewhere!" Rhae barked her orders to the people behind her.

Men scattered about in search of the other traitors by scouring the rest of the Red Keep's stronghold and the outer lying city, leaving Robb, Rhae, Aegon, and Dany alone with the prisoners.

On her list were Littlefinger, Grand Maester Pycelle, and a few choice gold cloaks. Several soldiers quickly marched forward and seized both Joffrey and Cersei with chains to wrap around their wrists.

Bound to the floor, both woman and boy had no choice but to be still while Rhae circled around them both. Her eyes were hard and her expression unreadable, but it was not difficult to wonder what she may have been thinking.

Robb stood in front of Joffrey trying his best to control the shaking rage that coursed through his body.

Just then a man burst in the door with a young woman in tow, capturing the attention of Rhae, Dany, and Aegon. The girl's face was all sorts of colors thanks to the bruises and cuts that marred her porcelain skin. Her red hair was styled neatly atop her head in the southern braided fashion. The glassy blue eyes held the floor for a moment before daring to glance up at the scene in front of her.

Rhae stood stock still as she took in the sight at the door. Her hand lifted itself and slapped Robb's chest plate hard.

Robb took his eyes off of Joffrey and followed the gaze of his wife to the entrance of the hall when his breath held still.

"Gods," he whispered. "Sansa."

The girl's face immediately brightened into an expression of pure happiness as Robb ran forward with his arms open. Sansa limped toward him as best she could and melted into his waiting arms, wrapping her own around his neck and sobbing hard.

Rhae took her time joining the pair, and when Robb let Sansa go, she opened her arms for the battered girl to embrace her as well. Sansa's eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly when she saw it was Ariana only…different.

Sansa trembled against Rhae's body and whispered in her ear, "You were right about him. I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry."

Rhae hushed her and smoothed her back gently. "It doesn't matter anymore. You're safe now." She pulled back to examine Sansa's face, touching her swollen lip with her fingertip. "Oh, what did he do to you, sweet girl?"

Rhae felt a hand on her shoulder and turned back to look at Robb. His face was grim, and she could see a storm brewing strong in his eyes.

"Joffrey is responsible for my father's death. He has held my sister hostage all this time," he murmured.

Rhaederys leaned up and whispered in his ear, "He is yours to handle. You do what you feel he deserves." She kissed his cheek and watched as her husband returned to their prisoners.

Robb stood in front of Joffrey, looking down upon him with a fiery loathing Rhae had never seen before. His hands curled into fists and trembled as he stared into the face of his father's murderer.

"You are the one that called for my father's head and kept my young sister captive. The one that took him away from my family; withheld his bones so he couldn't even have a proper burial. And then you try to take my wife from me; and for a moment, I thought you really had." Robb paused and collected himself. "You and your mother are the reasons for my greatest sufferings these past few years, and you _don't_ deserve to live! _But_…unlike you, bastard king, I don't call for the heads of my enemies." He slowly pulled out his steel from its scabbard. "I take them myself!"

Joffrey began pleading for his life, begging for mercy as Robb moved closer. The boy tried to scoot away from him only to not get very far thanks to the chains holding him fast to the floor.

Rhae stepped forward. "I prayed and _prayed_ to the Mother with all my might in the hopes that she would give me back the son you took from me, Joffrey." She stood beside Robb, looking down at her once-brother. "You have taken so much from me. You _and_ your mother." She cut her eyes to Cersei for a second. "I only hope the gods have mercy on your souls."

Robb nodded and jerked Joffrey up to his knees. The boy was still whispering pleas and even a few tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. Cersei remained quiet as the ordeal took place. Did she even care about what happened to her son?

Robb seized Joffrey by the throat, bringing him closer to his face so that he may see his eyes. "I want my face to be the last thing you see when you die."

The sound of steel entering flesh filled the room with its metallic echo. Rhae, Sansa, Dany, and Aegon watched with a satisfaction as Robb ever so slowly drilled his sword into the space between the bastard's neck and shoulder. Blood spewed out of the wound the further down Robb's blade went, and they observed as the boy choked, crimson life dribbling down from his lips.

When Robb's sword had reached the hilt, Joffrey looked up at him with blank eyes. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly like a beached fish before he fell forward into a pool of his own blood. The crown on his head fell away and clattered onto the floor.

Robb's back straightened as he looked down at what he had done. His back and chest heaved as he pulled for air. Just when Rhae thought Robb was satisfied, he lifted his sword high over his head and in one swipe, severed Joffrey's head from his body.

Rhae felt her body start slightly as she watched her former brother's head roll to the right. She gaped in amazement as Robb grabbed the head by the hair and marched it over to Sansa where she looked upon it with the tiniest of satisfied smiles.

"He won't be hurting you anymore," Robb stated firmly.

Sansa nodded and began to tear up again. Her eyes followed Robb as he tossed Joffrey's head aside like it was nothing before returning to her and throwing a protective arm around her shoulders.

They both turned their attentions to the queen, whom had been on her knees and silent this whole time. Rhae approached her leisurely, not in any rush to speed up the decision on her punishment.

Queen Cersei's green eyes watched Rhaederys move closer, but she did not make a sound. She barely gave away any sort of emotion on her face.

"Was it worth it?" Rhae's voice was small.

Cersei's eyes narrowed, but she remained quiet.

"Ever since I can remember, you have refused me the only thing I ever genuinely wanted."

She finally spoke. "And what was that?"

"Cersei, you are the only mother figure I have ever known." Rhae paused and took in a shaky breath. "Did you ever, at any point, love me like your own?"

The woman pursed her lips for a moment and sighed through her nose. "I was always jealous of the relationship you had with your Robert. I wanted my own children to know his love, but…you were the only one who ever truly received it." She met Rhae's gaze and smiled a half-smile. "The first time I saw you, you were just a little thing. Your hair was a wild mop of raven curls that barely touched your shoulders. The way you peeked from behind your father's leg and smiled at me was the sweetest thing I had ever seen."

Rhae didn't even register the water running down her face as she listened to her step-mother.

"It was in that moment, and that moment _only_, that I ever felt any affection for you, little dove." Cersei dropped her eyes. Her expression hardened the longer she stared at the ground. She looked back up and exposed her throat to Rhae. "Make it quick."

Rhae gasped through her tears. So Cersei had at some point loved her. However brief a time it was, she had.

She shook her head violently. "No, Cersei." Rhae moved behind the queen's back and began to run her fingers through her golden hair. "I'm not like you. I don't believe in offering a quick death to someone as evil and conniving as you."

Rhae fingers turned from gentle to harsh in a second. One moment she was caressing the blonde locks, and the next, she seized the roots of Cersei's hair and pulled her head back, making the woman stiffen and whimper in response.

Rhae leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You really expect me to believe that a _boar_ killed my father?" Rhae 'hmphed'. "I know a spear wound when I see one. Your cousin, Lancel, carried my father's weapons and wine around while he hunted. My father enjoyed straying from the hunting party but _never_ would he stray from his wine. Your dear cousin was the only one present when the 'boar' ripped his torso open."

Cersei's eyes widened as Rhae explained. So she had figured her out. "Poisoning the wine to make my father delirious enough into thinking that that boar had actually bested him was genius. However, you forget that my father was strong enough to tear that beast's head from its very shoulders with his bare hands." Rhae's hold tightened on Cersei's hair. "You may have fooled him…but you don't fool me," she whispered.

"What are you going to do with me," the queen asked nervously.

"You're going to take the penance walk from the Great Sept of Baelor to the Red Keep. And you will do so naked and without all this pretty hair so that the whole kingdom may bear witness to your shame." Rhae swiftly pulled out her dagger and brought the blade up, sawing through the golden hair as close as possible to the scalp.

When it fell away around her, Cersei cried out in horror and touched the choppy remains of her hair. The only untouched piece of her beauty had been taken from her in only a moment.

Rhae's lip curled back as she regarded her step-mother's new look. She remembered the way Cersei had treated her and her hair as a child, and now, she would suffer the wrath of an angry woman.

Rhae left her there to wallow in her own self-pity. She reached down and picked up the stag crown from the pool of blood in which it sat. Her fingers traced the spines of gold and jewels, and she frowned at it in contempt. It wasn't even her father's crown. Joffrey had had it re-forged to suit his preference.

She felt only contempt for it and threw it down. Rhaederys walked over to Dany and Aegon. Rhae whispered something their ears, and they quickly exited the room.

Rhae walked over to Robb, took his hands and pulled him aside. She gazed up at his face and marveled at his handsome features. Features she had come to love over the years.

Her hand reached up and traced her fingertips over the auburn curls that framed his face before grazing over the coarse hair of his beard and the smooth curve of his lips before finally resting her palm on his cheek.

"We have finished what we started, Robb. We won." His smile reflected the elation he felt inside.

"Yes," he breathed. "What now?"

Rhae looked at him with a serious expression. "Listen to me. I made you a promise two years ago that you did not have to remain married to me if you did not wish." Robb opened his mouth, but she quickly cut him off. "I mean…could you still love me? Even after all we have been through? I must know now before…"

"Before what, Rhae? What aren't you telling me?" Robb leaned closer. His eyes blazed with frustration at her apprehension. "Is this about what you tried to tell me this morning?"

Rhae bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, but I need to know your answer before I reveal it."

Robb shook his head instantly. "You don't get it. I love you and _only_ you!" He grasped her shoulders. "That hasn't changed, nor will it _ever_."

Rhae's eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his middle, clinging to the metal of his armor. She breathed in his musky scent and sighed before pulling back.

"Alright then." She looked over Robb's shoulder and ushered someone forward. She released her hold on his torso and walked in that direction.

When Robb turned around to follow her, his body came to a complete halt. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

There was his wife, kneeling in front of a little boy that could be no older than two years. His white-blonde curls gleamed in the sunlight that filtered through the broken ceiling just like his mother's.

Rhae pulled the boy into her arms before looking to Tyrion (Robb briefly wondered when he had arrived), whom held the hand of _another_ boy of the same age and the same appearance.

_Twins._

Rhae reached for the other boy and nuzzled his face with her own as any loving mother would do to her young children. Her eyes finally looked up to Robb, where he still stood, immobile and in shock.

Rhae stood to her full height and took a hand of each boy in her own to face her husband. She chewed her lip and the furrow between her brows was deep enough to cause a permanent wrinkle.

One of the boys looked at him and pointed before looking up at her, questioning who he was with his eyes.

Rhae leaned down and whispered, "That's your father. Go to him, my darlings." She released their hands and watched as they hesitantly approached the stranger who still had yet to move a muscle.

Robb finally dropped to his knees. He was almost eye level with the two children, and when they both stood in front of him, his hands reached forward, trembling, and touched each of their faces. He slowly pulled them into his arms, testing the feel of having his sons against his chest.

He was silent as the children pet his hair and patted his cheeks. Robb smiled a watery smile as they ran back to their aunt, Daenerys', waiting arms. He looked back up at Rhae as she knelt down in front of him, her eyes dancing with an array of emotions.

"Samuel and Eddmond Stark. It was a long and painful birth, but I like to think the gods blessed me with the return of our lost child and another gift to compliment him."

"They're beautiful," Robb whispered as he watched Dany and Aegon lead the two out of the room. "They're mine?" He looked at Rhae with hopeful eyes and sighed in relief when she smiled and nodded.

"I worried that they were the result of my time spent in the dungeons, but every day I see more of you in their faces. They have your hair with my family's color." Rhae smiled at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice cracked with raw emotion.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you. I didn't want them to grow up wondering why their parents were no longer together. I would have rather they stuck to what they had known already. Me, Aegon, and Dany. I would have given them the Targaryen name." Rhae fiddled with her braid which had come loose long ago. "Please stay with me, Robb. I am only whole when I am with you. And I want our sons to know their father."

Robb rubbed his eyes only realizing then he had been crying. He grabbed Rhae's hands and helped her to her feet before pulling her into a tight embrace.

Gloved hands took Rhae's face, and Robb leaned in and roughly kissed her lips. He tried to express all his feelings and thoughts into that touch, hoping she understood how he felt in that moment.

Robb pulled back and buried his face into her neck. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So how's that for a revelation?! Rhae and Robb have babies! I couldn't resist, honestly. Review if you'd like! I'd love to see what you think!<strong>


	26. A Touch of Aftermath

**Hey guys! Well here's another chapter! It's not action-packed but I think it's still important. I know there are still subjects that need to be addressed, and fret not for they WILL be acknowledged! Thank you to my reviewers Kitty Taylor (Don't worry I have plans for pairing our beloved characters), HermioneandMarcus (You rock!), Cooky Crumbla (I'm very glad you liked it!), Jupplyr (Yes, twins are definitely a wonderful challenge!), and Lunar678 (I love that you love it!). To those who faved and added, I appreciate it with all my heart and soul! George R. R. Martin and HBO own it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Look at this mess!" Lord Umber kicked a random piece of charred wood that glowed red with the dying heat of fire. The surrounding area of King's Landing was under a swirling cloud of smoke and ash as the last of the dragon fires flamed out. Bits and pieces of forest and military equipment were still being tended to by men with water buckets.<p>

Rhae's eyes scanned the expanse of the city and the battlefield from atop a stone wall as Robb' s army and citizens from the city began cleaning up stones and wood and broken men up off the grounds. The stench of _thousands _of burnt bodies and decaying corpses coupled with the sewage of King's Landing itself was enough to make those with stronger stomachs gag.

She, Aegon, and Daenerys were walking the length of the stone structure, calculating the damage that had been done. Their eyes were drawn to the lands that were now scarred by black lines of dead earth from all of the dragons. Shouts and screams could be heard from every direction as the sick and dying were being sorted through. Those that were loyal to House Lannister were either disposed of or tossed into the dungeons where the former Queen Cersei awaited her fate.

Tyrion followed behind Rhae with a studying eye that wandered all about. His face was twisted into an expression that resembled both triumph and disgust. Battle was never a clean affair, he had witnessed that first hand.

The children were taken back to Robb's camp where they were being guarded by Dany's _khalasar_. They were far too young to see this kind of carnage.

Rhaederys looked to Robb, who had remained silent for some time. Every once in a while, he would meet her eyes and give her a reassuring smile, but she could see the uncertainty on his face. He was thinking the same question they were _all_ thinking.

_Now what?_

They had accomplished the goal they set out to fulfill and now they were left with the consequences and the aftermath of war. The people of Westeros were weary of the fighting, and it was finally over. So now it was a question of who would actually rule, who would be punished, and what would happen to the kingdoms as a whole.

These thoughts swirled in Rhae's head all at once, and she had to lean upon the broken rock of the wall to gather herself. Did she even _want_ the throne anymore? Her first priorities were her sons now, but she was also the most suited to fit the job. As the usurper, she had the _right_ to take it. It was no longer about bloodlines, but it was the level of _power_. The ability to take something from someone else without question and without resistance.

Shouting brought Rhae's attention back to the fields. Several volunteers had taken it upon themselves to find a way to bring Eddamir into King's Landing through the King's Gate. Their method was to use a makeshift slat pulled by men and horses with rope and harnesses. It was slow, but the people were determined to get him to the Dragonpit, where the dragons would be held despite it being in complete ruin. No one had bothered to repair it since the last dragon live over a century and a half ago. Rhae would see to it that it was restored to its former Targaryen glory.

The group ventured outside the gates where a young squire with grey teeth held the reins of a volatile Azur. The horse's legs were caked in muck, but Rhae was just relieved to see him in one piece. She hopped into his saddle after dismounting from behind Robb's back; she had refused to ride any other horse.

Rhae followed behind Robb, who was heading toward the area where the dead were being gathered. Many were claimed by brothers and fathers that fought alongside them. Each would be taken back to his respective house where he would receive a proper funeral. Those that went unclaimed were put onto great pyres and burned. An honorable enough service…

Rhae slowed Azur to a walk as she looked around her and saw just how many had actually died today. Though she and Dany had spared a great many lives, it did not save everyone. It made her chest ache when she met the faces of the dead. So many of them were only boys, barely with their first beards.

She peeked through the thin clouds of smoke and saw her husband standing over a particular body. Her heart sank into her stomach when she realized who it must be.

Robb did not sense anyone approach, but when a woman came up behind him and took his hand in hers, he squeezed the fingers. Both he and Rhae looked down upon the face of Theon Greyjoy, a good soldier and a lost friend.

He was grey with death. And cold…_so cold_ to the touch. Rhae leaned down and ran her fingertips along his cheek. Some part of her waited for him to sit up and smile, ready to make a snide comment about something or someone.

But he didn't.

She stood back up and leaned into Robb's side, clutching his arm with both of hers.

"He was my best mate," Robb murmured. He had yet to blink once. He just stared down at the body with wide, empty eyes. "Now he's gone."

Rhae glanced up to see Robb's eyes were shiny with tears, but with the power of will, he kept them at bay. She sighed and pressed her face into his shoulder. "I'm…I'm so _sorry_, Robb," she breathed. The taste of blood was strong as she chewed the inside of her cheek. "He saved my life." Robb's head turned to look at her. "He's dead because of me," Rhae whispered.

Robb turned to face Rhae completely and took her in his arms. "No, this is not your fault. This isn't anyone's fault."

"I can't help it though. Will you send him home?" Rhae craned her head to look up at Robb.

He nodded. "He was a brother, but he _is_ Ironborn. I'll send him back to his father." When Rhae did not respond, he added, "I'll see to it he gets proper recognition for what he did today."

Rhae shook her head. "No." She pulled back to look Robb in the eyes. "I will," she stated. "We need to go back to the castle." As she said this, Daenerys and the others rejoined the pair.

They rode back through the gates, the hooves of their horses clicking along the cobblestone streets as they left the dead and dying behind on the field. The rest of King's Landing was beginning to resurface from their hiding places. Dragons circling overhead tended to strike fear into most, but once the people realized the fighting was over, they reluctantly decided to come out and survey the damage.

Rhaederys smelled blood when she entered the Red Keep. Gold cloaks loyal to the Lannisters lay dead and dismembered all over the floors, and Rhae scowled at those that squirmed in their final moments of life.

"Ariana!" The sound of her old name had Rhae looking to the top of the main staircase (the one that led to the bed chambers) and saw her former brother and sister. Tommen and Myrcella…

They both ran down the stone steps with bright smiles on their faces. Myrcella launched herself into Rhae's arms first, and Tommen simply encased both girls in his arms.

Both children had grown so much. It broke Rhae's heart to know that their mother had been such a conniving creature. She hated to punish the innocent.

"My lady!" Rhae gently pushed away the children attached to her. She turned back to face Tyrion, noticing the distress on his face.

"My lady, I know what you're thinking, and I beg you." He swallowed thickly. "Please, _please_ reconsider. They are decent children and with the right upbringing, I know they will be good people."

On one hand, they had proven to be benevolent and nothing at all like their psychotic brother. On the other, they may become vengeful as adults and come after her and her family. Tommen had always been such a caring soul, and Myrcella was so gentle in every way. Rhae's pulse began to race with each passing beat, and she closed her eyes tightly as she decided.

Rhae's hands shook as they debated on reaching for her dagger and just ending Tommen and Myrcella's lives right there. Instead she sighed and gave Tyrion a hard look. "See to it they _do_ receive a proper upbringing. If they prove otherwise, then, it's on _you, _Lord Tyrion."

The man beamed and bowed his head, beckoning the children to him. He was going to take them back to Casterly Rock where they could begin a new life. A life without corruption and greed and _hurt_. Who knew what would become of them?

The new Lord Lannister was to give Tommen and Myrcella either their appropriate bastard surnames, or he could choose to have them become Lannisters. Whichever way he chose, they would not be allowed to keep the Baratheon surname as they did not possess a drop of the family's blood.

Tyrion would return to see Cersei take her penance walk as well as the executions of the traitors and Lannister loyalists; that would be a week or two from now. It was all about cleanup and repair at the present time, and there was _much_ to do.

Rhae ushered Aegon, Dany, and Robb to follow her. They walked down a narrow corridor lit dimly by torches hanging on the wall. There were countless doors on either side of them, and the hallway seemed to go on forever.

She stopped at a large wooden doorway locked tight by one of those strange combination locks only available to royals and the wealthiest of lords. Rhae quickly moved her thumbs up and down until the lock clicked. Her hands pushed the door open, allowing them all to enter.

They were halted by another door covered with a dozen sliding bars. Aegon reached up to begin sliding them when Rhae's hands shot out to stop him. "No! Look there." She pointed to the arching walls, and upon closer inspection, numerous tiny holes came into sight just waiting for them to make a wrong move. "This is a combination lock as well. If we do this wrong, those holes will start firing off poison arrows in a heartbeat."

Rhaederys faced the door again and slid each bar to the right in so complicated an order that Robb and the others quickly forgot which went when and what came after that. In less than a minute, she had the door open. The four of them slowly strolled into the room, gazing about in wonder.

This was the treasure room. And not just any treasure room! It held all sorts of objects like jewels and gold, swords encrusted with gems and scepters long enough to touch the ceiling. There were tapestries of crimson and black hanging on the walls depicting the three-headed dragon and portraits of noble men and women long dead and gone.

In the center of the room was a mannequin. On its figure was a set of armor crafted of the finest black steel that anyone had ever seen except…it was flawed somehow. Daenerys examined it more closely and took note of the jagged crater in the center of the chest plate. She ran her fingers over the metal and marveled at how smooth it actually was.

"It is a war trophy." Dany looked to Rhae as the woman moved to stand next to her. Rhaederys' eyes were fixed on the armor though. "My father had said that he would keep the sweeter prizes of the Targaryen downfall in this room so that he may relive his glory in bringing down the most powerful dynasty to ever have lived." Rhae shook her head. "When I was younger, I always felt myself proud of him for doing what he did. But…as I grew older, I came to realize how horrible his deeds really were."

"It's hard to think your father did all this," Robb said. He was still glancing about the room in awe.

Rhae chuckled but without humor. "He wasn't always the great blubbering, drunk lump of absurdity you saw." She looked back up to the armor with more pride in her eyes. "He was great once."

Aegon snorted. "He killed my family. _Our_ family, Rhae. How is that 'great'?"

Rhaederys ignored his question. "Aerys was an insane, paranoid creature. When all is said and done, Aegon, I want you to read the testimonies of the people that bore witness to his heinous and cruel actions. They should still be in the library if Cersei hasn't disposed of them."

"But why kill a whole family for one man's madness? Why not just overthrow him?" Aegon crossed his arms over his chest.

"When my father bashed Rhaegar Targaryen's chest in at the Trident, it was not because of Aerys." Rhae smiled sadly. "Oh no, it was because Rhaegar, himself, had taken something from him. Something that could never be replaced." She looked at Daenerys and Aegon who wore inquisitive looks. Robb already knew this story as his own father had told him a number of times.

"It was a woman," Robb said. Both Dany and Aegon turned their heads to him. "My own aunt, Lyanna Stark. She died right in my father's arms."

"_That_ is what triggered the total destruction of the Targaryen family." Rhae's eyes held Aegon and Daenerys for a long moment. "By that time, my father had already married a Targaryen noblewoman, and I was growing strong in her belly. He had forged an agreement with Aerys that he would marry the woman if the king would ensure a safe return for Lyanna. Well, needless to say the whole arrangement fell apart, and my father stormed King's Landing after the _Lannisters_ were finished murdering the family-"

Aegon blanched. "The Lannisters?! You mean to tell me Robert didn't..He didn't…?"

Robb patted his shoulder. "Robert only took the life of two Targaryens. Rhaegar and his own wife just after Rhae was born. The Lannister house has brought us all grief over the years."

Rhae nodded. "My father suffered a broken heart. He killed my mother in a blind fit of rage. His hammer killed more people than I dare think to try and count." Rhae breathed a shuddering breath. "One night, when I was very young, he came into my room and sat on my bed. He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes with so much pain in his own. He told me not a day went by that he didn't see my mother's face and how he regretted what he did wholeheartedly."

Rhae smoothed her fingers over Rhaegar's armor once again before continuing. "I never could grow angry with my father for my mother's death. It wasn't until I fell in love, myself, did I understand his actions."

Dany had been silent for a long time but finally spoke. "But he hunted us! He sought my brother and me out like an animal on the hunt, and we were _never_ safe until he met his death."

Rhae's eyes were aimed at the floor. They were sad and wet as her head bobbed up and down. "Yes, but the day before he died, he called the search off on his own. No one asked him to; he just _did_."

The others expressed their surprise in silence but watched as Rhae ventured to a glass display case and opened it to reveal a crown of steel from the Old Kingdom. The entire circle was set with the reddest of rubies cut large and proud.

"A man can endure almost anything and remain silent and composed, but if you take hold of his heart and twist it hard enough, he'll fall to his knees. When you find yourself in love, you go to impossible lengths for that person to ensure their well-being, their safety. You do things that you wouldn't do for anyone else." Robb's hands rubbed Rhae's shoulders gently, and she placed one of her own hands on top of his.

For some reason Daenerys thought of Drogo and what she had done to save his life. It brought back painful memories, but Rhaederys was right. She would go anywhere, do _anything_ to have him back, but he was gone now; she had taken his life herself. Dany understood Robert a little more, and she hated him a lot less.

Rhae's voice cut through the silence, and she clapped her hands together. "Well! I don't know about the rest of you, but I have worked up an appetite. I need to have this crown polished. You two," She gestured to her cousins, "choose a crown to have polished as well, and shut the doors when you're done; they lock themselves." Grabbing Robb's hand, she left the two siblings to browse the selection of royal jewels.

"The children and Sansa are probably wondering where we are, and I have the nastiest hankering for something sweet." Robb smiled at her statement as they rounded the corner and entered an arched corridor.

A thought suddenly occurred to Rhae. "Where are your mother and the others?"

"Ah, yes. They were with my uncle, Edmure, at Riverrun. I expect they've received notice of our victory by now. They'll all be here soon enough." Rhae grinned at the prospect of seeing the people she loved again. It had been a very long time.

"I didn't realize it was so late," she whispered. The light that had filtered so brightly through the glass panes had grown dimmer, giving the hall a gleaming orange glow. "I have so much to do." She dropped her head in her hand and sighed heavily.

Robb's finger gently pried her face free, and he held it in his hands. Concern was etched into lines across his forehead. "How bad does it hurt?"

When Rhae looked at him in confusion, he raised a finger and pressed it into her cheek softly. She flinched when the throbbing radiated from her chin to her scalp. Had it been hurting like that this whole time?

"It could have been a lot worse." Robb knew better than to pursue it further. Instead, he palmed her shoulders and pushed her backwards until she was pressed into the stone wall. His hands moved to lay flat against the wall on either side of her head, trapping her. Rhae looked up at him with wide eyes and licked her lips in anticipation.

Robb dipped his head and captured her mouth with his own. When Rhae gasped, her lips parted slightly, giving Robb the perfect opportunity to take advantage and allow his tongue to explore. Soon his hands left the wall and snaked around her waist, pressing their bodies together as they exchanged heat and desire.

Rhae nearly dropped Aegon I's crown as she fisted Robb's hair. One of his hands had slid even further down and found the spot between her legs that ached with want. A strangled cry escaped her chest and was only muffled by Robb's lips.

It was when Rhae's fingers slipped down to Robb's chest did she pull back. He still had a full set of armor on, making this impossible, and the idea of being seen by someone in the corridor mortified her. So she leaned up and pressed her lips to the juncture of Robb's jaw and throat.

"I expect you to be ready for me tonight," she whispered low. "You should probably eat well. You will need your strength."

Robb grinned mischievously down at her. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as he led her to the feasting hall where there was, hopefully, something sweet to be eaten.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it wasn't the greatest but whatevs haha! Review if you'd like!<strong>


	27. A Touch of Justice

Hello all! If you're still with this story than you absolutely rock! I have been a very naughty girl in not keeping up with my beloved story and I know how awfully frustrating these waits have to be. My excuses are limited but I will blame a very nasty case of writer's block. HBO and George R. R. Martin own it!

* * *

><p>Robb woke suddenly with a hard jerk of his body. He had no idea what caused him to jump out of his sleep, but when his eyes looked over to his left, he found Rhae's side of the bed empty.<p>

His hand reached over and felt the sheets to find that they were still warm from her body heat, and Robb let the blankets fall away from his nude figure as he sat up and eased out of the bed.

It was still pitch dark outside, but the moon was high in the sky, illuminating the kingdom with its white light in a gentle caress.

Robb stopped in the archway that led out onto the balcony when he caught sight of her in the darkness. Rhaederys' head was tilted back as she gazed up at the black sky. Her silver hair was a mass of tangles and moved back and forth in the slight breeze.

She jumped slightly but relaxed when Robb snaked his arms around her waist from behind. He pressed his forehead into her shoulder and breathed in the scent of her skin.

"Come back to bed," he whispered.

Rhae sighed in contentment when Robb's lips began to trace the column of her neck, placing soft kisses along the skin. She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. Robb stilled his movements on her throat and tilted his head up to press his lips to hers; his fingers snaked downward until they gripped behind her thighs, and Rhae took that opportunity to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist.

Robb continued his assault on her mouth as he walked to the bed, where he laid her down softly.

Rhae then pushed herself back until she was in the middle of the bed with her head propped up on the pillows. Her arms stretched out and once more wrapped around Robb's neck, eagerly pulling his body to hers. Legs locked themselves around his waist, holding him to her like a strong vice.

Robb used his arms to hold the majority of his weight, but that did nothing to slow his intentions as his mouth searched for any and every inch of Rhae's skin it could access. When he placed a tiny kiss just below her ear, he whispered, "It's been too long since I've been inside you."

Rhaederys' brow rose knowingly. "It has not yet been two hours since our last go."

Robb dragged his nose along her collarbone. "Hmmm," he breathed. "Too long if you ask me." He looked up at her and smiled before reaching down between them and lining his member up with her entrance. "With your permission, my queen."

Rhae nodded and was about to respond with what was sure to be a witty remark, but it died on her lips and turned into a breathy moan when Robb suddenly filled her to the hilt.

His thrusts began slow and sure, pulling almost all the way out and then slowly easing back in. Robb's muscles tensed as he rocked into Rhae's body while hers grew more and more limp beneath his touch.

Just before he picked up the pace, Robb suddenly pulled out, grabbed Rhae by her upper arms, and rolled them both over until it was he who was on his back. Rhae's hands slid up the length of his clammy torso and stopped on his chest. She leaned forward and looked down upon him with a tiny smirk on her face.

"That was not fair, my lord," she said, breathlessly.

Robb's smug smile widened as he gazed at her frazzled state. She had been ready for him to take her over the edge, and she was so obviously frustrated with his abrupt halting. It was pleasing enough that he raised his arms and put his hands behind his head, waiting for her to make the next move.

"Aye, my queen, it is. What do you plan to do to me?" He looked into her eyes and dared her to take the bait of the challenge.

Rhae looked thoughtful for a moment before leaning forward even further until her lips pressed into his ear. "I'm afraid I'll have to take you as my prisoner, Lord Stark."

Rhae grinned when she felt Robb's body shudder beneath her, but making this to be quick satisfaction would simply not do. No, her intentions were to torment her lover until he begged for the mercy to spill his seed inside her.

With a wicked smirk, Rhae's lips began to trace the contours of his face, stopping only to press into his brow, cheek and nose. She ghosted over his lips and suppressed a smile when Robb tried to lean forward and take her lips in a kiss. His rejection would not go unpunished as he jerked his hips upward, allowing his member to tease her folds.

Rhae dropped her jaw and moaned his name but continued her mission as she nipped his jaw line and the tender skin just below. When she reached the junction in the middle of Robb's collarbone, her tongue darted out and traced the hardness that poked out of the flesh before biting down firmly.

Her nails grazed over his nipples as she kissed and suckled her way down his body. When Robb reached out his arms to take hold of her body, Rhae's hands pushed them away quickly, leaving him to just lie in his torment.

She spared his a glance and with a lopsided smirk, said, "What, don't you still want to play, my lord?"

Robb groaned, his breath coming out in short, ragged pants when Rhae reached his member. "Please," he begged.

With one hand, Rhae gently grasped his length. Her fist squeezed gingerly and moved up and down the shaft in the tiniest of movements. When she looked back up to her husband, Rhae found that he had thrown one of his arms over his eyes while the other held the sheets tightly.

"Look at me, husband." Robb reluctantly removed his arm and opened his eyes to her. She smiled softly and moved forward to peck his lips with hers. "Watch me," she whispered against his lips.

She restored the handle she had on his member, but this time, she leaned inward. By the time Robb realized what she was doing, it was already happening.

Rhae's tongue flattened against and licked the entire tip before taking the whole of the head into her mouth. Robb's hips jerked upward in response, and he cried out, no longer able to control his limbs as his hands reached down and fisted Rhae's hair.

For several moments, Rhae merely licked and sucked, pausing only to look at him to make sure he was still watching her. A triumphant smile graced her lips when she released him from the confines of her mouth.

Wiping the corners of her lips with her fingers, Rhae straddled Robb's hips once more and leaned down, allowing her breasts to brush against his heaving chest. She had refused him relief, and she could feel his hardness against her core, waiting and weeping for aid.

"Would the lord like for his lady to stop playing the game now?"

Robb nodded vigorously and gripped her hips almost too tightly. "Please," he said. "Please let me inside you _now_."

Rhae tried to feign hard thought by tapping her index finger on her chin. With a grin, she looked back down at Robb's face and nodded her head. "Alright. I suppose I will grant my lord's wish."

Rhae sank lower and lower until Robb's length disappeared entirely into her body. As her pace began to quicken, Rhae spread her legs a little wider, giving Robb full sight of watching himself slide in and out of her.

Seconds turned to minutes as Rhae moved up and down. The grip her teeth had on her bottom lip gave way, and her mouth fell open as that familiar pressure built up a heat inside her lower belly. Her thighs were growing tired though, and she knew she would not be able to hold on much longer.

Robb seemed to sense this and sat up, pressing their sweaty chests together and giving Rhae a bit of relief on her burning thighs. He slipped his tongue inside her open mouth, and the two engaged in an erotic battle for dominance.

She slid one arm around his shoulder and lightly scratched his scalp, causing an eruption of goose flesh across his skin. Rhae's other hand reached down and began playing with that sweet spot between her legs, making her gasp and moan.

Robb watched Rhae work herself on his cock, merely enjoying the sweet sight of his beautiful lady pleasuring her body. He would not last much longer if he continued to simply stare at her writhing form.

When Rhae's eyes squeezed shut, Robb finally took the lead and replaced her hand with his to quickly give her release. His name tumbled from her lips in a loud, strangled cry as she clawed at the back of his shoulders.

Robb followed her not a moment after, and as Rhae rested on top of him, and the two lay in the warmth of the afterglow. Tracing little patterns on his chest, she smiled.

"I hope it's a girl," she murmured softly.

Robb raised his head and looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? What are you talking about?"

Rhae's head lifted to meet his eyes. "Oh, come now. I know we've only had the opportunity to be together a few times, but I've yet to leave your bed without a child inside me," she said, amused. "I get a strange, fluttery feeling in my stomach." She chuckled. "I'm having it at this very moment. Call it bliss or whatever you wish, but I _know_ a babe is already well on its way to us. So…I am hoping it will be a girl."

Robb grinned and slowly kissed her forehead. "Would another son be so bad?"

She sighed and shook her head. "No, it wouldn't. But I like the idea of having a daughter." She yawned and snuggled deeper into Robb's chest.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe I agreed to do this! How did this even happen?!" Robb looked down from the dragon he was currently sitting on top of to Rhae, who beamed up at him from the blessed solid ground. Daenerys and Aegon stood beside her with equal looks of excitement as Robb shifted uncomfortably in his seat.<p>

Somehow, Rhaederys had convinced him to try flying one of the dragons, claiming he had not lived until he gave it a go. The irony of the situation was just laughable. He had not yet lived, but here he was, sure to die a horrible death on the very thing required to be qualified to have "lived".

The anxiety was giving him nausea and his palms were so sweaty inside his gloves, he was sure her was going to lose his grip.

"Don't be a chicken, Robb," Rhae called from below. "He won't drop you, I promise! Trials begin tomorrow, and it's good that we all have a bit of fun before we deal with the boring nonsense!"

"So how am I supposed to get him into the air again?"

Rhae jogged over to the front of Roberion's head and whispered something. Robb leaned closer, straining to hear what she was saying when all of a sudden, the wind was rushing around him, and the dragon's wings were flapping wildly as they gained altitude.

Robb glanced down to see Grey Wind running after them from the ground; and Rhae, the twins, and all the rest of them were looking after him with wide smiles on their faces. As he grew higher, they all became smaller and smaller until he could hardly make out their shapes.

The red dragon leveled out high in the clouds, allowing Robb to gaze about the lands of Westeros in wonder. They flew so high, Robb could see the mighty towers of Harrenhal straight ahead of him, and to his left, he could scarcely make out the shape of Casterly Rock and the sea it resided on.

Just as he grew more relaxed, Robb felt Roberion dip and turn into the opposite direction where the others were waiting for them on the ground. When his feet touched the ground, his legs wobbled a bit, and he fell into the embrace of his wife, who wore a large grin on her face.

Robb smiled a shaky smile. "Alright, alright, it was not so bad once you get used to it. Satisfied?"

Rhaederys nodded her approval as they all returned to the walls of King's Landing. The following day was sure to bring a bounty of negativity. Hopefully, today's fun would be enough to get them through it all in one piece.

* * *

><p>"Lord Petyr Baelish." The call brought two guards stepping forward. In between them was what was left of the "great" Littlefinger.<p>

Rhaederys sat upon the Iron Throne with a scroll in her hand. She barely glanced at it before looking down upon Lord Baelish with a contemptuous sneer on her face.

"The mere fact that you possess such a title is laughable on its own." She paused briefly, staring into his eyes. "The circumstances surrounding _how_ you achieved it, however, are probably grimmer. Quite frankly, I could not care less about that at all. I care about the day you placed a dagger at Lard Eddard Stark's throat shortly after my father died. Your lust for power has always fascinated me." She waved her hand dismissively. "It is too bad you chose the wrong side to put your faith in."

A collective murmur from the people in the throne room sounded in agreement.

Littelfinger opened his mouth to speak. "My queen, you had to know that I was only doing it for-"

Suddenly Rhae was on her feet. Her eyes flashed with rage, and she pointed an accusing finger at him. "You did it _only_ for yourself," she roared. "Do not even _think_ for a second that your pretty words will allow you to weasel out of this! I am not like the others who can be so _easily_ manipulated by your sweet talk." Rhae patted her hand on her chest for emphasis before taking a calming breath through her nose.

In a quieter but firm voice she said, "Lord Petyr Baelish, you are charged with high treason and conspiring against the crown of the Seven Kingdoms. I, Ariana of House Baratheon and Rhaederys of House Targaryen, First of My Name and Queen of the Andals, sentence you to die."

Littlefinger's eyes darted to where Catelyn Stark now sat behind her son, Robb. The woman looked to him with only a seething hatred. Gone was that young girl who pleaded once on his behalf. She was certainly not going to do it this time. Not after what he had done…

He looked back up to where the queen was watching him with loathing eyes. "Your Grace, if I may-"

"_Silence_! You were not given permission to speak, and I am certainly not inclined to give it to you now. Today you will die not as a lord but as the lowly vermin that you always were!" Rhae thrust her hand in the direction of the doors. "To the gallows with him! I'll see him hanged before nightfall."

The people of the court roared with approval and some even reached out to slap or push Petyr Baelish as he passed by.

Rhaederys, accompanied by her guards and family, followed close behind him. The people quickly changed from shouting insults to silently bowing as their powerful queen passed them by.

Outside, the heads of many enemies decorated the walls of the city. Joffrey and Lord Tywin were among the more admired, along with Jaime Lannister and Grand Maester Pycelle. Soon, one more would join the lot.

The sky was grey with a coming rain, but that did nothing to deter the people of Westeros from witnessing a number of beheadings. Petyr Baelish would be the last of the greater traitors.

Littlefinger was marched up the steps of the wooden platform and forced to turn and face the angry crowd that demanded his execution. No mercy could be found in anyone's eyes this day. Most people here were still half starved thanks to his self-serving efforts.

The queen raised her hands to silence the people. She looked out to each and every person her eyes could meet before turning to the executioner and nodding her head.

No more words were spoken, and everyone present seemed to be holding their breath as they watched the rope being tightened around this man's neck.

Petyr Baelish kept his eyes at the ground and only glanced up once more to see the woman he had once loved maintaining the same expression she had worn inside the keep.

He took a deep breath and turned his eyes back to the dirt on the ground. In that final breath, Petyr saw again every memorable moment he had had in his entire life.

The first time he saw Catelyn Tully as a boy, the moment he fell in love with her, the day she was promised to another man to his dismay. There were also many other things brought back that he would have liked to have forgotten. Faces of the people he hurt, the people he had had _killed, _the silence of the nights alone, the wishing he could have found love in another…

The memories kept coming. Dancing across his eyes in a painful reminder of how he had come to this point. Just before he could weep his mournful tears, Petyr heard the pulling of the wooden lever, and the floor fell out from under his feet, sending him into the waiting arms of death and the promise of a hell that he knew he deserved.

* * *

><p>So there's that! Sorry it took for-freaking-ever but every time I tried to write this chapter, it never quite satisfied me. So I waited for the stars to align in the right position and viola! Here it is. Only one more chapter after this and we'll actually be done! :D<p> 


End file.
